Up In Flames
by babylove969
Summary: It's after the Chounin exams and the villagers and some fellow ninjas are giving Sasuke a hard time. The secret about Orochimaru's interest in him is out and now some people are looking to kill Sasuke before he gets the chance to betray them. Will Kakashi be able to keep Sasuke in Konoha? Or will Orochimaru manage to convince him to join him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so I have decided due to popular request to make this a story. I'm not sure how good it will be, but it should be interesting I hope. **

**Summary: It's after the Chounin exams and the villagers and some fellow ninjas are giving Sasuke a hard time. The secret about Orochimaru's interest in him is out and now some people are looking to kill Sasuke before he gets the chance to betray them. Will Kakashi be able to keep Sasuke in Konoha? Or will Orochimaru manage to convince him to join him? Sasuke is stuck at a cross roads and each day Konoha pushes him closer and closer to Orochimaru.**

Chapter 1

Sasuke was on his way back home after a long day of training. He could see his apartment and he couldn't be happier. He was sore and exhausted from a hard day of training. He had to work on trying to keep the curse seal under control. Every now and then it would still send a burning pain throughout his body especially at night. Sasuke thought about telling Kakashi, but he didn't want Kakashi to worry. He also didn't think there would be anything that Kakashi could do about it anyways. The seal that Kakashi placed around it at least helped him be able to keep it under reasonable control. Sasuke made his way up to his apartment that he had above a store, it was the only place that would let a seven year old live in. Sasuke had the opportunity to move over the years since he was seven, but he stayed in this apartment out of respect for the old couple who owned the store below. They had been the only one that let Sasuke rent an apartment at his young age. The old woman would even come up after school to see how Sasuke was doing and even cook dinner for him at times. For those reasons Sasuke never moved into a better place when given the chance. He was grateful for the old couple and this place had become his home.

Once inside Sasuke made his way to the bathroom so he could shower and wash the sweat away. After a good thirty minutes in the hot water Sasuke's muscles were starting to feel better. Sasuke got out and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a black muscle shirt, what he usually wore for bed. It was only eight at night, but Sasuke was looking to just lounge around watching some television before he turned in. He liked to have just a couple of hours to unwind and relax after training all day. Sasuke went and grabbed a glass of water from his kitchen before he headed over to the couch in the living room. He turned on the television and began to flick through the channels until he found something that interested him. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Sasuke heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from his bedroom so he got up and made his way over towards his bedroom. He was just about to go through the door when he was punched in the face. The blow surprised him and caused him to stagger back. Sasuke didn't have the chance to recover from the blow before two strong hands grabbed each arm and held him back. Sasuke looked up and saw that there were three men in front of him and one holding each arm. They all wore black masks so Sasuke couldn't see who they were.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled out

Sasuke received a punch to the gut as his answer. The punch was strong and if it hadn't been for the two men holding each arm Sasuke would have been on the floor.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said through grinded teeth.

Once again he was punched in the gut for his answer. This punch was stronger than the last which made Sasuke think that this man was a ninja. The problem was he couldn't see who they were to be able to say if they were ninjas or not. The reality was, Sasuke was just thirteen years old and these men were adults from what Sasuke could tell based on the body that he could see. Even if they weren't ninja their punches would still hurt on just the size difference alone. The situation was starting to get very real to Sasuke as the seconds ticked by. His body was exhausted and sore from training all day, plus his curse seal was starting to burn as it usually does at night. Sasuke knew even if he got his arms free his only hope would be getting to run out of his apartment. He knew he couldn't take on five adults who may be ninjas. The problem was he still didn't know why they were here and it didn't seem like they were able to tell him.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the pain to the side of his head. The man who had hit him twice already just punched him in the head. That wasn't all though it appeared that no one was going to talk. The man in front of him kept punching him in the face, gut and ribs. Sasuke did the only thing he could do he kept track of each blow. Once the man reached forty he stopped. Sasuke had blood going down the side of his face, he knew that he had a few bruised ribs and if it wasn't for the hands on his arms he wouldn't have been standing. Sasuke thought that it might be over now. The man that was hitting him had stepped back and was now standing next to the two other men in front of him. To Sasuke's horror another man stepped up to take the previous man's place. The man didn't even give Sasuke anytime to prepare he just started to punch him as the previous man had. Another forty blows before the man moved back and the third man in front of him stepped forward.

"Why?"

Once again the man didn't give him any reason or a single word. He just went forth with his blows Sasuke had lost count of how many, but he assumed it was forty as well. Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take. If the two men holding him up wanted to take a turn Sasuke didn't think he could hold on to consciousness. Once the man was done he and the man previous went and took the men that were holding Sasuke up place. Sasuke couldn't hold himself up and longer and he found himself on his knees in front of the men. The two men who had previously beaten him were still holding onto his arms. The fourth man took his turn, but he didn't just punch he also kicked and Sasuke found out very quickly that his kicks were worse than the punches. Once that man was done the final man took his place to begin his assault. Sasuke was now coughing up blood and felt like he couldn't breathe. His whole body hurt he knew he had broken bones, but he didn't know how many or even what ones. The curse seal was in its full attack that happens each night. His whole body was burning with pain from the seal. There were no black marks, but Sasuke knew if it wasn't for the seal Kakashi placed on it, the curse would be spread all over him. Once the final man was finished Sasuke was praying they were going to leave now. His hope was crushed when they didn't move away. The men holding his arms let go and Sasuke fell the rest of the way to the ground. Sasuke couldn't move even if he wanted to the pain was excruciating. Only it wasn't over the five men had a whole other plan for Sasuke.

The man who first attacked him, who Sasuke assumed was in charge, grabbed Sasuke by the hair and dragged him over into his bedroom where he threw Sasuke onto the bed. The other men went to work in grabbing Sasuke's wrists and tied each wrist to the headboard with chakra binding rope. They tied his wrists so tight the rope was cutting into his skin. Sasuke didn't know what they were about to do to him now. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He fought with everything in him to keep his eyes open so he can see what is going on. He expected them to continue with their torture, what he didn't expect was for them to start a fire. All Sasuke could do was watch in horror as the five men went through the house using anything they could as accelerant. Once they were satisfied with the level of accelerant they lit a match and the apartment started to catch on fire. The five men went back into the bedroom and started to go out the window, the same way the used to come in. The very last man, the leader, went over to Sasuke and spoke.

"Now you won't get the chance to be Orochimaru's bitch."

Sasuke tried to talk, but he was in too much pain to even move his mouth. The man lit one last match and threw it onto the floor by the bed before going out the window. The match on the floor immediately started to cause a line of fire all throughout the room. Sasuke began his struggles on the ropes. He needed to get out of here before he died. Sasuke tried his best not to think about the irony about him being killed in a fire when he was a fire element. He could see the black smoke filling up the room and the flames from not only the bedroom, but the rest of the apartment. His tripled his struggles, but his body was in too much pain and the ropes were just too tight. The black smoke was making it difficult to breathe and Sasuke couldn't hold back a coughing fit. The flames were making their way over the bed by his bare left arm. Sasuke continued to struggle against the ropes hoping that if the fire went up that way it would at least burn the ropes off. Sasuke let out a scream as the fire started to crawl over his left arm. It was that last burst of pain that pushed Sasuke over the edge into darkness.

Neji and Shikamaru were walking down the street it was just after nine at night and they were on their way home from a mission. The mission was a simple C Rank so the two of them were the only ones to go. It was tedious and boring, but they had to do it so they got it done as quickly as possible. The two walked down the street in comfortable silence. Shikamaru was glad that Neji was one of the few in their group of friends that didn't feel the need to talk. That fact had made the mission less annoying. They were half way to their homes when Neji spoke.

"There's smoke."

Shikamaru looked to where Neji had his eyes on and saw that there was black smoke coming from a few blocks away.

"It could be a restaurant that had a little stove fire." Shikamaru replied.

"We should check it out. Just to be sure."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered under his breath. He knew Neji was right if it was just a simple stove fire then they could be on their way. However, if it was something more and they didn't help then Shikamaru would never be able to forgive himself.

The two made their way over the few blocks and noticed that it wasn't just a simple stove fire. There was an apartment above a store that was on fire. There were flames coming out of the windows, there was glass on the ground from the windows being blown out by the force of the fire. That's when Shikamaru noticed just who's apartment they were staring at.

"This is Sasuke's apartment. Can you sense anyone inside?"

Neji concentrated on trying to locate anyone's chakra inside the inferno. He was about to say no, but then he felt something it was faint, but there was something there.

"I think he's inside."

They didn't say anything more they both ran to the building and started to climb the stairs two at a time. They didn't want to go in there, but they weren't about to just leave Sasuke in the building on fire. Shikamaru got to the door first and tried the handle, it was locked. He took a step back and he kicked the door with all of his strength to break it down. The apartment was covered in angry red flames. They were on the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. The whole place was filed with thick black smoke. They had to move quickly, if Sasuke was still alive if they didn't get him out soon he wouldn't be.

"Stay low to the ground." Neji told Shikamaru as they entered the inferno.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted hoping that Sasuke would be conscious even though he knew better. If Sasuke was conscious then he wouldn't be in this place. The only good thing was the apartment was small. They didn't see him in the living room or the kitchen. They headed into the back for the bedroom and they were thankful the door was open.

"Oh my god." Shikamaru said as he saw Sasuke lying on the bed tied to the headboard. They immediately ran over each on one side of Sasuke. Neji pulled out a kunai to cut the rope as Shikamaru took off his jacket and put it over Sasuke's left arm to try and put out the flames that was on him. Once both of the ropes were cut each one grabbed an arm and put it over their shoulders as they began to carry Sasuke out of the fire. They knew they had to hurry it was getting harder and harder to breathe through all of the smoke. There was no telling how long Sasuke had been in the fire breathing in the smoke the only indication that he was still alive was the faint chakra that Neji was able to sense. Once they got Sasuke outside they gently laid him down on the ground. They got him out just in time, because as his back touched the ground the whole apartment exploded. Neji and Shikamaru instantly covered Sasuke's body to protect him from the ashes and wood that came down from the explosion.

After a moment they moved back and Shikamaru went to check for a pulse. He let out a breath when he felt it, except Sasuke wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing." Shikamaru said

Neji moved to help Shikamaru give Sasuke CPR. Shikamaru started to do chest compressions and when it was his turn Neji tilted Sasuke's head back, pinched his nose closed and then covered Sasuke's mouth with his own. Neji made sure to use deep breathes so Sasuke could get as much air into him as possible. They did this process six times before Sasuke started to cough. They gently rolled Sasuke onto his left side to ease the pressure on his lungs. What they didn't expect was for Sasuke to be coughing up blood.

Once Sasuke got the coughing fit under control they rolled him back onto his back. Sasuke didn't have his eyes open, but they knew he was breathing. That was when Shikamaru noticed that there was bruising on his face underneath the black soot. Shikamaru went and lifted Sasuke's shirt up to reveal more, huge black bruising all over his chest and stomach.

"Neji he's been beaten."

Neji looked over at Sasuke's torso and couldn't believe the level of damage that was done to him.

"This didn't come from just one person." Neji said

"This would explain why he just coughed up blood. He could be bleeding internally. We have to get him to the hospital."

Carefully they got him up off the ground and back to where each one had one of Sasuke's arms around their shoulders. They moved as quickly as they could through the streets of Konoha to get to the hospital. Once there a few nurses came over to them right away. Neji and Shikamaru were ecstatic to see Tsunade coming towards them as well.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We were walking home and saw the smoke in the sky. We ran over and Sasuke's apartment was up in flames we found him tied to his bed. We got him out, but he wasn't breathing. We had to give him CPR he's breathing, but he won't wake up." Shikamaru said

"Bring him this way."

Tsunade walked towards an empty room with the boys behind her. Once in the room they gently laid Sasuke down on the bed.

"Alright you boys can just wait outside." Tsunade said as she went over to Sasuke and began to heal him. A nurse put an oxygen mask on him to help get the smoke out of his lungs. Tsunade went to work on Sasuke's left arm that held the most damaged. She worked as fast as she could to reduce the level of burn and try to save his arm.

Neji and Shikamaru were out in the hallway doing the only thing they could do, wait. They still couldn't believe how their night had turned. They were just on their way home after a mission, they were going home to sleep and shower. Now they were standing in the hospital with Sasuke brutally injured. They had to drag him out of an apartment fire. They had to give him CPR. Now here they were standing in the hospital and they had never felt more like a child then they did now. They didn't know what to do and they hated the fact that they felt like they needed an adult, but they did.

"We should tell Kakashi about this." Shikamaru said

"I'll go get him."

"I'll wait here and see if anything happens."

Neji just nodded and headed out of the hospital to go to Kakashi's apartment. Neji was glad that he was able to get out of the sterile smelling hospital. He had always hated being in them and it wasn't for the fear of dying. It was all about the feel of them. The white walls, the white sheets, the white coats, the sterile smell it was all just too much for him to handle for very long. It just felt inhuman. Neji hurried as fast as he could to get to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi was the closest thing to a father that Sasuke had and he would be furious if they hadn't told him right away. Neji arrived at Kakashi's apartment and knocked. After a moment Kakashi answered the door.

"Neji are alright you're covered in dirt?"

Neji had completely forgotten that he must have soot on him from being in the apartment. They were so busy trying to get Sasuke to the hospital alive that it never crossed his mind that he himself might not look too great.

"I'm fine it's just soot."

"Soot?"

"Kakashi- sensei something has happened to Sasuke-san. Shikamaru and I were on our way home from a mission. We saw smoke a few blocks away and when we got there Sasuke's apartment was on fire."

"What? Is he okay?"

Kakashi had known that some of the villagers and other ninja were giving Sasuke a hard time since Orochimaru kill the third. There had been a few times when Sasuke would show up for training or a mission with some bruises. The village had basically split, some were with Sasuke and some were against him. Kakashi was just thankful that their little group were all for supporting Sasuke. The fact that someone set his apartment on fire was just taking the hatred to a whole new level.

"He's in the hospital. He's not doing so well. I sensed his chakra in the apartment we went in and there was fire everywhere. The smoke was so thick and black I didn't think we would be able to even go in. We found him in the bedroom. He had his wrists tied to the headboard with chakra rope. I cut them off while Shikamaru used his jacket to put out the fire that was all over his left arm. We got him outside, but he wasn't breathing. We had to perform CPR. We got him breathing, but he's covered in bruises. His torso is so damaged there was bruising and his ribs you could see that they were broken. Tsunade-Sama has him right now. He didn't even wake up."

Kakashi didn't even know what to say or to think. Someone had not only brutally beaten Sasuke they had actually tried to kill him, and they almost succeeded. Kakashi knew he had to just get to the hospital and make sure Sasuke, was not only going to be alright, but that he was safe.

"Are you and Shikamaru okay?"

"We're fine. We were only in there for a few minutes."

"Let's get to the hospital."

Kakashi said as he closed his door and took off for the hospital. Kakashi wasn't going to deny that he wasn't worried and scared for Sasuke. The villagers or the ninja that did this clearly didn't care if Sasuke was just a teenager, and they certainly didn't care if he lived or died. Kakashi had to make sure that Sasuke would be safe and something had to be done about this. They got to the hospital and Shikamaru was still standing where Neji had left him. Kakashi took in Shikamaru's appearance he wanted to make sure that he was alright.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm okay. Tsunade-Sama hasn't come out yet."

Kakashi just gave a nod and went into the room. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw. There was Sasuke on the hospital bed there was bruising and blood on his face, his left arm was red and looked horribly painful. His shirt was cut off and his torso was covered in black bruises. Whoever did this to him showed no mercy.

"Tsunade- sama?"

"He's going to live Kakashi. He's in rough shape though. If they hadn't have gotten to him when those boys did he would have been dead. Just two minutes later and there would have been nothing I could do."

"How bad?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that he grew up around fire and using the fire techniques that he does, if it wasn't for that he would have lost his left arm. If his skin wasn't so thick and tough when it comes to fire his nerves would have been completely burned away. Right now he has second degree burns, that's the best I can do for him. His arm is going to hurt for the first twenty-four hours, after that it won't have the burning pain just a normal throbbing pain. Believe me that will be an improvement. He'll need to take an anti-biotic for at least two weeks to help fight off infection. His arm will need to be bandaged at all times and twice a day an antic-biotic cream needs to be applied and redressed until it's healed completely."

"But his arm will be fine once it's healed?"

"Yes it will be back to normal. Like I said if it wasn't for his tolerance with fire I would have had to amputate his arm to save his life."

"What about the bruising?"

"That was done by more than one person. If I had to guess there was at least two hundred blows to his body. He had some bleeding and bruising in his brain. I've healed it and repaired the damage, but he will have some serious headaches for a couple of weeks. He had six broken ribs and five bruised ribs. I've managed to heal them, but he will be sore and stiff moving around. One of the broken ribs punctured his right lung I repaired it, but combine that with the smoke inhalation he needs to be on oxygen for at least a day or two. There was internal bleeding I was able to repair it as well. He got here just in time. He has not woken up yet I will be keeping him sedated for at least twenty-four hours. I want the blunt of the pain in his arm to fade before he wakes up."

"This is insane. It's one thing to be worried that Sasuke will go to Orochimaru it's a whole other thing to go this far to kill him. They didn't just try to kill him in a fight. They beat him and tied him to his bed and then left him to burn alive in that apartment. Something needs to be done about this"

"And something will be. In twenty-four hours I'll wake him up. When he is awake either I can or you can ask him about what happened. However, I can't let him wake up right now. The pain in his arm will be excruciating, that kind of stress on his body and his heart is not something he can handle right now. He needs rest so his body can get over the worst pain level. I will be doing something about all of this. Don't think for a second I haven't noticed the divide in Konoha or the bruises on him. This won't be ignored nor will any other kind of attack against him. For right now the best thing you can do is to just be there for him, especially when he wakes up."

Kakashi just gave a nod and tried to process everything that Tsunade had said. He was glad that Sasuke would make a full recovery, but he couldn't help but think about what could have happened if Neji and Shikamaru hadn't saw the smoke.

"What about his apartment? Is the fire out?"

"I've already had a nurse speak with a squad to check into it. Judging by the burn on his arm I don't think his apartment will be salvageable."

"What will happen when he gets out of the hospital?"

"I'll have to find him another apartment. I know it wasn't easy for him to get that one. A lot of people won't let a child live alone in an apartment. The couple that owned the store below owned the apartment. They told me that Sasuke was living on the streets after the clan was killed. The old lady said she found him sleeping in the back alley behind the store. She told her husband to come outside and they found out that no one would rent to him, because he was just seven. They owned the apartment and they had it for when their son came to visit from school. They took him in and once all the paperwork was finished with his inheritance Sasuke paid them rent. She told me how she used to come up and see him after school and cook him dinner. They're a sweet old couple who was the only one to help him after his family's death. It's not going to be easy for me to be able to find him another place to live, especially with everything that has happened."

"I never knew that about him. He can stay with me until an apartment comes up, or if he wants he can just stay with me. I have that second bedroom, and this way I can keep a close eye on him. No one in this village is dumb enough to try anything in my apartment."

"You are one of the most respected and powerful ninja we have in this village. I can't imagine anyone would be dumb enough to try anything with you around him. Though, I have been wrong before. I'm going to check Neji and Shikamaru out and make sure they don't have any lung damage from the smoke. I'll come back and check on him throughout the night."

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama."

The next twenty-four hours went by at a snail's pace for Kakashi. Tsunade had checked on Sasuke every hour to make sure that his oxygen levels were going up. They were now back to normal levels and Sasuke no longer needed the oxygen mask. Neji and Shikamaru were placed on oxygen for an hour, Tsunade just wanted to make sure that they were okay before she sent them home. Naruto and the rest of the Genin had come by once they heard about Sasuke's apartment being on fire. They were all concerned that Sasuke was in serious danger, but once they heard and saw that Sasuke would be alright it helped ease their worry slightly. It still scared them that someone had tried to kill Sasuke and very closely succeeded. Kakashi had assured them that Sasuke would be staying with him until further notice. It was nearing hour twenty-eight when Sasuke finally let out a small groan. Kakashi moved his chair closer so he could touch Sasuke gently.

"Hey Sasuke." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke let out a groan as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the white ceiling and he knew that he wasn't at home in bed. The smell came next, that sick sterile smell that could only come from a hospital. Sasuke moved his eyes around and saw Kakashi was sitting to the right of him.

"Kakashi" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and raw. Tsunade had explained that it was to be expected, because of the smoke that he inhaled.

"Hey its okay you're in the hospital. Do you want some water?"

As if on cue Sasuke started to go into a coughing fit, which Tsunade had also explained to Kakashi. Kakashi got up and went to the sink to pour a glass of water. He placed a straw into the plastic hospital issued cup and went back over to the bed.

"Take a deep breath to slow the coughing down."

Sasuke did his best to take a deep breath, but it hurt his lungs and chest when he did. After a few tries he was able to settle the coughing down.

"Drink slow Sasuke."

Kakashi held the cup and put it so Sasuke could get the straw. Sasuke took a few small sips of the water and stopped he didn't want to hurt his throat any more than it already was. Kakashi placed the cup down on the little side table beside the bed before he sat back down. Sasuke looked to his left and saw that his arm was covered in bandages from his wrist to his shoulder. He instantly tried to move his fingers and was relieved that they could move. There was some pain, but it wasn't as bad as Sasuke would have thought.

"Your arm will be perfectly fine in a couple of weeks. You were really lucky Sasuke."

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess the burns aren't that bad."

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi and even though, Sasuke must have known the burns were worse than first degree he was looking for Kakashi to agree with him. He was looking for some form of reassurance that he wasn't in that fire for very long.

"Tsunade-Sama was able to heal the burns on your arm fairly well. Right now you have second degree burns all up your arm. Sasuke if you had been in that fire for another two minutes you would have been dead. Right now if it wasn't for the fact that your skin has a tolerance for fire you would have lost your arm. The burns were third degree, but Tsunade was able to heal them down to a second degree. You also had internal bleeding to your lungs, stomach and brain. Tsunade healed you completely and you'll make a full recovery. You do though have bruising and will be sore and stiff for a good week. Plus she mentioned you will most likely have some headaches from the bleeding and bruising to your brain. She gave you a sedative so you would sleep through the worst of the pain from the burn. You've been out for close to twenty-eight hours now."

Sasuke didn't say anything he needed a minute to let it all sink in. He had almost died. Those men had almost succeeded in killing him and all for what? Orochimaru. Sasuke took a minute to go through his body and see if he could feel anything that was hurting. His arm ached, but it was nothing compared to what it would have been just a few hours ago. His chest and lungs hurt, but that was probably from the beating and the smoke he inhaled. His ribs were sore, but the pain was better than he remembered it being. The burning pain in his body from the seal was still there which meant it was night time. Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to talk about what happened, but he had to know how he got here. He knew there was no way he got free himself.

"How did I um…"

"Neji and Shikamaru were walking back home from a mission. They saw the smoke a few blocks away and went to check it out. They thought it was just a restaurant with a kitchen fire. When they saw it was your apartment they went in. Neji cut the rope while Shikamaru put the fire on your arm out. They got you out and brought you to the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They weren't in there long enough for the smoke to do any damage."

"My chest hurts. Is that from the smoke?"

Kakashi let out a breath. He knew he couldn't keep the truth from Sasuke, but that didn't mean he wanted to tell Sasuke everything that happened.

"Sasuke when they got you out of the fire you weren't breathing. They had to perform CPR that's why your chest hurts. Shikamaru was giving you chest compressions and there's some bruising from that."

Sasuke could feel the fear growing in him. The fact that he wasn't breathing, that if it wasn't for Neji and Shikamaru he would be dead right now. The only reason he is alive was, because he got lucky that someone saw the smoke. The getting jumped in the street he could handle, the hate mail he could handle, what people said to him and behind his back he could handle, but this? He was just lucky he didn't die. The burning from the seal was getting worse with each minute that passed. Sasuke moved so he could lay on his right side. He was careful of his left arm, but he couldn't lie on his back anymore.

"I asked them why? I asked them what they wanted. They didn't talk, not one word and every time I did I would be hit."

"What happened Sasuke?"

Kakashi kept his voice soft and gentle. He could tell that Sasuke was struggling with his emotions and he didn't want to make it any worse. He didn't have much practise with children, but with Sasuke it seemed to come naturally to Kakashi.

"I was training, I didn't get back home until eight or so. Everything was fine I took a shower and sat down on the couch to watch T.V. About half hour later I heard a noise from my bedroom so I went to go look. I didn't even get through the door before I was hit. I didn't expect it. I should of. I was stupid I just thought it was an animal on the window I should have known better."

"Hey this is not your fault. You had no idea this was going to happen. You did nothing wrong so I don't want to hear you blame yourself for this at all."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before he continued.

"There were five of them all wearing black masks. Two of them grabbed each of my arms and held me back. They were stronger than me I tried to get my arms free, but I couldn't even move. I asked why they were there, I asked what they wanted, but the man in front of me just hit me every time I talked. I guess he was in charge, because he went first. He hit me forty times, I counted each one. I just kept thinking that once he was done that they would leave, but they didn't. The next man took his turn and when he was done the next man went. When the three in front of me were finished, two of them took the other two men's place, but I couldn't stand up anymore. The first three hit me over a hundred times, everything was getting blurry and I just remember trying to stay awake. The last two went but they kicked and punched me. When they were finished the two holding me up let me go and I didn't think I would be able to get up. The one in charge grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into my bedroom. He threw me onto my bed and then two of them tied my wrists to the headboard. I didn't understand what was going on, but I saw the one man adjusting his belt and I thought…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and stopped talking for a second. He needed a moment to collect himself. Kakashi just sat there quietly while Sasuke spoke. When Sasuke said that he was tied down to the bed and the one man was touching his belt Kakashi knew immediately what Sasuke thought was going to happen.

"Sasuke, did they touch you or do something to you?"

"No. They just went into the living room and started to use anything they could as accelerant. They poured it all over the floor and the walls. The man in charge was doing it in the bedroom all around the bed. They came back into the bedroom and the one man lit a match and threw it into the living room. They went out the window, but the man in charge came over to me and told me that now I won't get the chance to be Orochimaru's bitch. He lit a new match and put it down by the bed before he left. I tried to get the ropes off, but they were chakra ropes and every time I moved they got tighter. I could see the flames all throughout the living room and the smoke it got so black I couldn't really see. It got hot so fast and it was so hard to get a breath. I tried to stay awake and call for help, but I couldn't get any words out from the smoke. The last thing I remember was pain and my arm was burning. I guess I passed out, because after that everything goes blank."

"Oh Sasuke I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You've been getting attacked and threatened I should have set something up to protect you."

"You didn't know anyone would take it this far sensei."

"Did you recognize the voice at all? Or did you see any marks or the clothing they wore?"

"I don't know the voice and I didn't really get the chance to look too closely at them. I couldn't even tell you what their eye color was. I know they were adults and they were strong. They knew how to punch and kick, but that doesn't really help much."

"Tsunade is working on it she might be able to figure it out. For now you'll be staying with me just in case."

"How bad was the apartment?"

"Tsunade sent out a squad, but from what Neji and Shikamaru said I don't think the apartment is liveable."

"What about the store was it damaged as well?"

"I'm not too sure. I don't think there would be much damage done to it though. Sasuke why didn't you ever tell me you were homeless when you were younger?"

"Who told you?"

"Tsunade mentioned it. She is going to try and find you an apartment, but she said it might take a while with what's been happening recently and of your age. She told me the story about the elderly couple that took you in."

"Mister and Misses Yaki. When my family was killed I had the choice of going back to the house or living somewhere else. I tried to go back to the house I really did. I walked through the compound and there was blood on the ground and the houses. I got to the house and I went in; their blood was all over the floor in the living room. I couldn't go any further. I left and I never went back. I didn't think it would be so hard to find a place, but I was just seven and no one wanted me in their property. I spent six months on the street. One night it was pouring rain out. I was in the back alley and trying to hide under these wooden steps. Mrs. Yaki came out and saw me there. She knew who I was and asked why I wasn't at home and I told her why. The next thing I knew her and her husband took me upstairs to the apartment. When I was eight I started to pay rent and they kept an eye on me. Mrs. Yaki would cook dinner sometimes, she taught me how to cook. Mr. Yaki knew some techniques and he would take me out sometimes to the training grounds and teach me. Over the years I could have moved, but after everything they did for me I always stayed."

"Where are they now?"

"They died a few years ago. Mr. Yaki had a heart attack and Mrs. Yaki died from old age a few months later. Their son didn't want the store so they sold it, but in the contract the new owner couldn't evict me. He wanted to make sure that the apartment would always be mine."

"They sound like they were very nice people."

"They were."

The pain was getting to be at the extreme level that it has been for the past week. A sharp burning pain hit him and a whimper escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke you alright?"

"Hurts"

Kakashi moved his hand and gently began to rub circles on Sasuke's back.

"I know it hurts, but each day it will get better."

"No not that. The seal it hurts."

Kakashi moved his hand so he could look at the seal on Sasuke's left shoulder. It wasn't red so that at least meant that the seal wasn't coming out. What worried Kakashi was that they really didn't know anything about this seal. All they could do was try and figure things out as new problems came up. This pain was new for Sasuke.

"Hurts how Sasuke?"

"It's a burning pain. It starts out small and then it goes through my whole body."

"How long has this been happening?"

"It only did it a few times here and there, but in the last week it's been every night. It goes all night long I haven't really been able to sleep."

Sasuke whispered he knew Kakashi would be mad that he didn't tell him about the pain.

"It's been doing this all week? Sasuke why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke was looking down at the bed. His body was shaking slightly from the pain that his body was in between the curse mark and the beating. Kakashi moved his hand so he could put it in Sasuke's right hand.

"Sasuke I'm not mad at you. This seal we really don't know anything about it. So anything that is different with it; or it makes you feel different no matter what you need to tell me. I'm not mad at you I know this isn't easy for you. I'm going to page Tsunade-Sama and she might have an idea about the pain."

Sasuke just gave a nod. Kakashi moved his free hand over to the nurse call button and when a nurse came in he asked to speak with Tsunade. After five minutes Tsunade came into the room. She saw that Sasuke was on his right side and he was visibly shaking. She went over to the bed to see what was wrong.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"He's in a lot of pain from the curse seal. It's not flaring out, but for the past week every night there is this burning pain all throughout his body."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade asked Kakashi as she went to look at the seal.

"I didn't know until now."

"Sasuke you need to tell Kakashi or myself when this happens. This seal is very dangerous it's a miracle you even survived getting it."

"I just told him that. Is there something you can do about the pain? The seal I put on over it only keeps it in place unless Sasuke's will fails. It won't do anything for pain."

"Does Orochimaru know about it?"

"He was there right after I put it on him."

"That's probably the reasoning behind the pain. I don't know very much about this seal. I do know that there have been a few people who refused to follow Orochimaru. The pain is a way to weaken Sasuke's will. If Sasuke's will fails then the seal will come out which is exactly what Orochimaru wants. The pain makes it so he can't sleep. Between exhaustion and the pain Orochimaru is trying to get Sasuke to his breaking point. He wants Sasuke to come to him willingly even if it means he has to break him down. He's done it before with other people. He puts their body through pain and exhaustion to the point where they can't take anymore. That's when he will show up and tell them he can make the pain stop if they go with him."

"How do we stop this? He can't do this every night."

"I read through some old files from the third about this seal. A few people found that someone else's chakra helped ease the pain. The person would have to be someone they trust and find comfort in, so their chakra was able to soothe the pain away. The pain will come and go. He will do it for weeks and then he'll stop. Orochimaru can't keep it up for very long; he needs to take breaks to regain his strength. So what we can do for right now; Kakashi I want you to try and focus your chakra onto the seal. You need to only let a gentle amount out and put it into the seal. Hopefully that will ease the pain from the seal for a little while."

Kakashi moved his free hand over to where the seal was and gentle placed it down over top of it. A whimper escaped Sasuke's mouth with the pressure of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi very carefully allowed a small amount of chakra flow through his fingers and into the seal. Sasuke couldn't help, but squeeze Kakashi's hand that was in his hand still. He didn't know if it would hurt or not, but once the initial chakra started to go through the pain did start to lessen. He slowly loosened his grip on Kakashi's hand as the burning pain started to lessen. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and could tell that the pain was getting better. For now they found a temporary solution. Kakashi looked at Tsunade and gave a slight nod to let her know it was working.

"Do this until the pain is gone it should work till morning. For now when the pain is there we'll have to do this. I need to do some more research to figure out how Sasuke can work on training the seal. Once he has control over it then the seal you placed on him Kakashi will no longer be needed and this will lessen Orochimaru's determination to get to Sasuke through the seal."

"Can't we just remove the curse seal?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke no one has ever had it removed before. It might not even be possible." Kakashi said

"Sasuke I'm going to look into this as best as I can. I'll send for Jiraiya and speak to him about this. He might have more knowledge of how you can control the seal. For right now we have found a way to control the pain."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sasuke. I'll be back later to check up on you. You need to try and get some sleep Sasuke."

Tsunade walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"You're no longer shaking. Are you feeling better?"

"It feels so much better. All week every single night it's been so painful I couldn't even move; little lone sleep. I'm sorry I should have told you when it started."

"I'm glad that this is working. Sasuke, why didn't you tell me about it?"

Sasuke looked down once again.

"I'm scared." He very softly whispered; Kakashi almost didn't catch it. Kakashi kept his hand on the seal to put in as much chakra as he could so the pain would be pushed back.

"Why are you scared to tell me?"

"I just… I thought that if you knew about the pain then you would tell Tsunade and she would tell the council. I thought they would make me leave. That I would be on my own with this. I don't want to go to the Sound. When he first showed up in the Chounin exams I couldn't even move. Naruto was trying to fight him and Sakura was yelling at me to do something, but I couldn't. The way he felt, I never felt anything like that not even when Itachi killed the Clan. It made no sense, because they couldn't feel it, but it paralyzed me. I know I'm a ninja and I'm not supposed to be scared…"

"Now hold on right there Sasuke. First of all, I would never let anyone force you to leave the village; you are not alone in this. You will always have me there to help you. Secondly, since the Chounin exams you've had to face Orochimaru, you got the curse seal on you that you almost died from, people have tried to kill you, you've been attacked, threatened, harassed, and most recently you were beaten, tied up and almost burned alive. You have every reason and right to be scared. You are a ninja yes, but you are also a thirteen year old boy who has this powerful and terrify man after him. You get to be scared."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just had his eyes closed trying so hard to fight the tear that have wanted to come out for weeks. Kakashi knew what he was doing and it still broke his heart. Sasuke was always so guarded all the time and seeing him like this fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, spoke volumes of the stress level he was in. A week worth of no sleep, endless pain and almost dying had pushed Sasuke past his limits. Now his carefully constructed walls were shattering all around him. It wasn't until he saw the first single tear slide down Sasuke's pale bruised cheek did Kakashi decide enough was enough. He moved both his hands from Sasuke and went to sit on the bed facing him. Being careful of his injuries Kakashi began to shift Sasuke so he would sit up as well.

"Come here Sasuke."

Sasuke moved so he could sit up and Kakashi didn't waste a second to put his arms around him and pull Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke still refused to show weakness and let the tears fall though.

"It's only you and I Sasuke. Right now we are not ninjas. I'm a twenty-six year old and you are thirteen. You need to be thirteen Sasuke and just let it out. You'll feel better once you do."

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore and he just let the tears fall down his face. He buried his face into Kakashi's chest and let it all out. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close. He stroked his hand through Sasuke's hair as a form of comfort to him. After a good twenty minutes the tears had stopped and Sasuke moved back away to wipe the tears from his face. Only Kakashi's hands had beaten him to it. He gently wiped away the tears from Sasuke's abused cheeks as Sasuke took a shaky breath in.

"When you are cleared to leave here you will be living with me. Which is good, because at night when the seal acts up I can put an end to it. It also means that no one in this village is stupid enough to try anything while you are in those walls. I give you my word I will keep you safe and if something happened that Orochimaru does get his hands on you. I give you my word that I will get you back. I will never stop until I do. So you remind yourself each and every day to hold on that I will come for you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens. I want you to know though that within those walls of that apartment you don't have to be brave. You get to be thirteen and I know it's been a long time since you got to be your own age, but it's time again. Do you understand?"

Sasuke gave a nod, "Okay"

"Good now you need to sleep, a day's rest does not counter out a week's worth of no sleep. So lie down and close your eyes. I'm right here to keep you safe."

Kakashi gently placed a soft kiss to the side of Sasuke's head in a comforting way. Sasuke went and laid back down, he was exhausted and he wasn't even going to try and argue that point. He laid on his right side facing Kakashi. Kakashi didn't sit back down in his chair; instead he began to stroke Sasuke's hair until he fell asleep. Kakashi knew that there was a long, dangerous and painful road ahead of Sasuke, but with any luck they might just make it through the tunnel alive.

**A/N: So fun fact; the part about second degree burns is completely true. I unfortunately found this out the hard way last week. I tripped and my whole left hand went flat on a wood stove that was on, I'm talking 500 degrees hot rod iron. Needless to say I had blisters immediately and the pain for the first day was unbelievable. However, the next morning the pain was gone and the only thing you can do about a second degree burn is to just wait it out. They can't put anything on it for it will just irate the burn more.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright this chapter I would like to dedicate to Itachi is Kickass. I wish you the best of luck. My heart goes out to you and your family in dealing with your personal loss.**_

Chapter 2

It wasn't until late the next afternoon did Sasuke start to wake up again. Kakashi hadn't left his side the entire time. He was worried about how Sasuke would be when he woke up. Kakashi had never seen Sasuke break down like that. Sasuke always kept himself together no matter how he was feeling. It was something that the rookies and even some higher ranking ninja admired about him. Sasuke had always been able to keep his cool and his mind clear in any situation. Yesterday was truly the first time Kakashi had seen Sasuke as a thirteen year old. Kakashi was never going to blame Sasuke for feeling the way that he does. Orochimaru scared him and Kakashi was close to twice his age. Sasuke had every reason to be afraid of Orochimaru and what the villagers and fellow ninjas were doing to him. They had almost killed him and for what? Just out of fear of something that would never happen. Sasuke was not going to go to the Sound and the villagers and fellow ninjas abusing him, was not going to make his life any easier. If they thought he was considering leaving how would their actions be helping him to stay? Kakashi couldn't believe how stupid some people truly are. Kakashi hadn't seen Neji or Shikamaru since the night that Sasuke was brought into the hospital. Kakashi was hoping that they were alright after what they went through. Yes Sasuke had gone through worse, with actually being the one beaten and left to burn alive. Neji and Shikamaru though were the ones to go in there and got Sasuke out of the fire. They had to perform CPR on him to bring him back to life. If it hadn't been for them Sasuke would have burned alive in his own apartment. Kakashi made a mental note to go and see the both of them to make sure that they were handling the situation alright. With that thought aside he turned his attention to Sasuke as a groan of pain escaped his mouth.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Kakashi asked with concern in his voice.

Sasuke opened him eyes to see Kakashi was still sitting down beside his hospital bed. It had been a long time since Sasuke had been able to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. He felt good to have been able to get some sleep, but he still felt like he could sleep for days. His body was sore and in pain, but it was the pain from being in a fight and not from the curse seal. Sasuke was glad that they were able to come to a temporary solution for the curse seal, but he wasn't happy that Orochimaru was trying to torture him into submission. Sasuke hated not being in control of a situation especially a fight. The bottom line was that Sasuke just wasn't strong enough to stop Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't want to go to the Sound, but he wasn't going to deny that it was tempting. Sasuke wanted revenge he wanted his Clan to have justice and the only way for that to happen was to kill Itachi. Some of what Orochimaru had said made sense. He wasn't strong enough and in the five years since the Clan's death he wasn't anywhere close to Itachi's level. Orochimaru offered him a power that would help him reach that level that he needed to be at. Even though, he feared Orochimaru Sasuke's mind couldn't help, but think that he was stupid for passing up the opportunity.

"I'm fine."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No just stiff and sore."

"That's good I'm glad you're not in pain. Tsunade said that if you were feeling better and up to it. That you can leave today. That's if you're feeling up to it."

"Ya I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"Tsunade I think is here so once she checks you out then we can head out of here."

Kakashi went and hit the nurse call button. Tsunade had told him to hit the button for when Sasuke was awake and then she would come to check on him. After five minutes Tsunade came into the room. Sasuke was still lying on his right side and Kakashi was next to him in the chair. Tsunade did her best to give Sasuke a friendly smile, but realistically she just wasn't the friendly smiling type.

"I see you are finally awake. How are you feeling this afternoon Sasuke?"

"I'm fine"

"Any pain?"

"Not really"

"Good. I'm going to check you out and if you are doing fine then you can leave with Kakashi."

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and started to look over his wounds. Sasuke rolled over very carefully onto his back so Tsunade could look at his wounds properly.

"My apartment?"

"I sent a squad over to investigate. Your apartment is completely destroyed Sasuke. I'm sorry, but nothing was left of it. The squad was able to recover some clothing and a few other small items that weren't damaged. They left it at Kakashi's apartment for you. I'm not sure what is in it, but there might be something important in there."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Kakashi and Tsunade understood that he needed time. He had lost a lot in the short few hours that he had been attacked. He lost his apartment and basically everything inside of it. He almost lost his life. Sasuke needed sometime to process what had happened. Tsunade checked Sasuke out and changed his bandage on his arm. His arm was healing nicely. It was red and blistered, but it was on its way to healing up nicely. The rest of his injuries were healed up and Sasuke would be sore and stiff for a good week, but other than that he would be fine. Tsunade offered Sasuke a small smile.

"You are healing up very nicely. I don't see any reason for you to have to stay here. Once you are feeling like you can get up and moving, then you can head out. Make sure you take it easy for the next few days, though you'll be sore and stiff. No training until your arm is better so roughly two weeks. Do you understand Sasuke?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"I'll go and get your discharge papers in order and once you feel like you are up to the walk back then you can go."

Tsunade had just turned around when the door opened and Danzou walked in. Danzou didn't look pleased, but he never really did look pleased any day. Danzou looked at Sasuke with disgust on his face before he turned his attention to Tsunade.

"I need to speak to you Tsunade outside now."

Danzou didn't even give Tsunade a chance to say anything he just walked right back out the door. Tsunade sent Kakashi a look to tell him to wait until she got back. Tsunade didn't know what this was about, but she had a good idea it had to do with Sasuke. There was no reason otherwise for Danzou to come find her in the hospital. Tsunade walked out of the room and followed Danzou over to an empty hallway.

"What can I do for you Danzou?" Tsunade tone of voice was filled with annoyance.

"You sent in the request to have a new apartment found for Sasuke."

"I did and until one comes up he will be with Kakashi. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is. Sasuke will be living in the compound where he belongs. No longer is the council ignoring the law regarding Uchiha residence. The Third managed to convince the council that Sasuke wouldn't be a problem outside of the compound. However, given recent events it is too dangerous for the village for him to be living within the general population. Once he is discharged and based on what I have heard he is cleared to leave now. He will be going over to the compound where he will live. He will also live by the other laws that Uchiha's are required to follow."

"And what would they be?" Tsunade couldn't believe this. Sasuke had enough problems he didn't need this to go with it.

"Unless he is on a mission he will be inside the compound by eight o'clock at night and he will be living alone. If he needs to be outside past that hour he is to be escorted by a Jounin. He will not only remain as a Genin he will be ranked the lowest Genin. Even when new Genin graduate from the academy they will out rank him. It will stay that way until the council feels like he has earned the trust for a higher ranking. He will not lead a squad. If he is required to be on an A-rank mission, a submission form will be filled out prior and approved by the council before he is given permission to be on the squad. The council has no trust in him and until he has earned that trust he will abide by these laws or he will face the punishment."

"You have no right to do this to him. Sasuke has proved himself over and over again that he can be trusted. He's risked his life to save fellow Shinobi. I won't stand for these laws to be put back into place. Sasuke will not be living in that home where his parents died. I won't allow this to happen."

Tsunade was furious. Sasuke had enough to deal with he didn't need this as well. Danzou and the council had no right to do this to him. They were so worried about Sasuke running off to the Sound and yet they were just pushing him towards it. Sasuke was going through a hard time Tsunade was never going to deny that. Sasuke was at a cross roads he could turn down and go to the Sound or he could stay in Konoha. Yes Sasuke was afraid of Orochimaru, but Orochimaru offered him power and that's what he needs to kill Itachi. If Sasuke stayed in Konoha Tsunade knew that he would be strong enough one day. The problem was Sasuke didn't see that just yet. Tsunade was worried that Sasuke might just leave and go to the Sound, because of all the abuse from the villagers and fellow Shinobi. The last thing she needed was this to happen.

"You have no choice. The council makes the laws. We elected you as the fifth Hokage, but we can always re-elect a new candidate. One that will want to add to those laws that the Uchiha now lives with. If these laws are not enforced by you, then the council will have no other choice then to imprison you for treason. The choice is yours, but either way I get what I want. I'll let you break the news to the Uchiha."

Danzou walked away from a furious Tsunade. Tsunade couldn't believe this was happening and worse she had to be the one to tell Sasuke. She knew Kakashi was going to be furious and he had every right to be. Sasuke was the problem though; she didn't know how he was going to handle all of this. Tsunade couldn't help, but feel like they were just pushing him to Orochimaru even more. Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh and headed back into the room that held Sasuke and Kakashi. Tsunade walked into see Sasuke sitting up in bed with Kakashi still sitting in the chair beside the bed. Tsunade was pleased to see Sasuke sitting up at least he was getting closer to walking out of here. Tsunade gave Kakashi a look that Kakashi knew something was wrong. His fear was confirmed when Tsunade went and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Sasuke I need you to listen very closely to me. Most importantly I need you to stay as calm as possible. Your body is still healing and any added stress can delay that healing. So even if it's hard I need you to try your best and stay calm. Can you do that for me?"

Kakashi knew that whatever happened was bad for Tsunade to be speaking to Sasuke this way.

"Ok. I'm not dying am I?"

"No of course you're not dying. All things considering you are in perfect health. I know you were barely born when the third ninja war happened, but do you know anything about your Clan's involvement at all?"

"I know that an Uchiha named Madara started it. I don't know why he did, but the Clan defended Konoha and not him. I know that much. Why?"

"Uchiha Madara did start the war. It goes all the way back to the first Hokage. You see Sasuke my clan and your clan were always at odds with each other. The ridiculous thing was that both clans had the same morals and values. They both believed that love was the most important thing in this world. Both of our clans wanted peace for this world. Madara and the First met when they were just children barely teenagers. They didn't know about the other's last name and they became friends. They came up with a dream and that dream was to create a village where peace could live. When they were older and found out the truth behind their names and the clans a war broke out between the two clans. By the end of it many had died on both sides. The war would have continued, but the First was unable to bring himself to kill his childhood best friend. Madara said that they would have peace if the First killed himself or his brother. The First went to kill himself, but Madara stopped him. It was a test to see how far he would go for peace. After that they lived in Konoha, the village they created. Over the years Madara felt like he was unappreciated by the village he helped create. So he left, leaving his clan behind. Many years later he came back and started the third ninja war. He was killed by the First and from the fight the First died as well. Afterwards the council blamed the war on the Uchiha's. They stated that it was Madara who started it and therefore the Uchiha Clan was to blame. Special laws were made as a form to control the Uchihas. The compound was built to keep the clan away from the general population. It was built on the outskirts so they weren't around people and just barely apart of Konoha. I'm afraid that was just the beginning though. More laws were created to trap the Uchihas and force them into submission to Konoha. The police force was created as the only form of power the Uchiha Clan was allowed to have. Until your brother no Uchiha was allowed in the ANBU. There was a curfew that everyone had to follow and many had to go through hell and back to earn the council's trust."

"I don't really understand why you are telling me this." Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi didn't like it when Sasuke interrupted a person in authority, but even he was getting confused about where this conversation was going. Sasuke didn't need a history lesson about his dead family right now.

"Tsunade-Sama, where are you going with this?"

"Danzou and the council feel that given the current events that those old laws need to be reinforced."

"What old laws?" Sasuke asked

"When you leave the hospital you have to live back in the compound and no one is allowed to live with you. You have to be back inside the compound each night by eight and if you are outside the compound past curfew you must be escorted by a Jounin. You will remain at Genin ranking until the council feels like you have earned the trust of a higher ranking. It also means that you will remain the lowest ranking Genin even when the academy students graduate they will out rank you. You are not allowed to lead a squad and if you are required to go on an A-rank mission a permission form has to be filed and approved before you can go on the mission. If you do not follow these laws then you will be punished and could even be imprisoned for it."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sasuke asked anger clear in his voice.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I tried to talk to Danzou and get him to change his mind, but there was nothing I can do."

"You're the Hokage! How is there nothing you can do?"

"Sasuke you need to calm down. You are still injured." Kakashi tried to calm Sasuke down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm being forced to live in the same place my family died in. I'm just supposed to walk by their blood every day and it's not supposed to bother me? I'm just supposed to take this shit? Fresh out of the academy Genin are able to boss me around. Hell no!"

"Sasuke I tried to get Danzou to change his mind. The problem is I am only Hokage for as long as they let me be. Danzou already threatened to imprison me if these laws are not enforced. I give you my word this is only temporary. I am going to find a way to go against the council and have these laws removed. I just need some time to figure out how to do that."

"People keep trying to kill me. I don't know who I can trust and who I can't and now this. The Sound is looking better and better." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to be back in the compound. There was still blood all over the place and the house was filled with memories. He didn't want to be there especially alone. This was exactly what Kakashi was worried about. If Konoha kept pushing Sasuke to his breaking point he will just leave to get away from it all. Sasuke didn't want to be in the Sound and he didn't want to be anywhere near Orochimaru, but if he was given the choice of this abuse or the Sound. Kakashi had no doubt that Sasuke would pick the Sound. At least in the Sound Sasuke knew he couldn't trust anyone and Kakashi knew Orochimaru would train him. Even if the only reason was to get Sasuke stronger so he could take Sasuke's body.

"Tsunade-Sama, can I speak to you out in the hall please?"

Kakashi got up and headed for the door. He didn't even wait to hear a reply from Tsunade. Kakashi was furious and now he had to try and figure something out to keep Sasuke in Konoha. The longer this went on the greater the risk of Sasuke leaving it became. Tsunade followed Kakashi outside into the hall. Kakashi wasn't going to have this conversation in front of Sasuke. Sasuke needed a minute to calm down and get his head back to normal.

"Something needs to be done. All this is doing is making Sasuke question everything. The main reason Sasuke doesn't want to be in the Sound is because Konoha is safe. All Danzou is doing is putting Konoha and the Sound on the same level. Once that happens it's only a matter of time before Sasuke can't take anymore and he takes the first opportunity presented to him to leave. Sasuke doesn't want to be near Orochimaru, but the pros of leaving are starting to grow. In the Sound he knows he can't trust anyone, but he also knows that Orochimaru will train him. This is insane."

"I agree this is insane and I am going to do everything I can to change this. I don't want Sasuke in the Sound. I don't want him anywhere near Orochimaru. Laws can be changed I just need to figure out what I have to do to accomplish that. For now we have no choice but to follow them. Sasuke can't go on A-rank missions right now, but he can go on missions. In two weeks he will be allowed back to work at that point you and your team are going to be very busy. Until I can resolve this I plan on having him outside of the village as much as possible. Even if your whole team doesn't go Sasuke and you will be outside of Konoha for most of the time. I want the squads to be more social with each other so I will have you both working with different Genin. Until this mess is sorted when you are able to be around him I want you around him. He can be outside of the compound as long as a Jounin is with him. Keep him out of the compound as long as you can at night. Come ten o'clock bring him home and then when he gets up in the morning he can be outside of it again. I don't want him alone for very long. When you are not there he should be around other people just in case something happens."

"We don't know who we can trust right now. So we will have to keep Sasuke around the rookie squads. The villagers and fellow ninjas won't go after Sasuke if he is around people. Sasuke doesn't like to be around people, but he is going to have to get used to it until we can take care of this. The seal is still going to be acting up on him at night. If I am not there to ease the pain at night what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll have Jiraiya come back into the village and together we will work on the seal and on these laws. He might have some kind of idea about what to do. If nothing else having Jiraiya around Sasuke might just cause some ninja and villagers to back off from him."

"Can you come up with a medical reason to keep Sasuke here for a couple of days?"

"Probably, why?"

"The compound is covered with blood still. I want to clean it before Sasuke goes back there. Maybe look for a house that is in better shape than the one he grew up in."

"I'll keep him here for a couple of days. I can only give you three days maximum before Danzou starts to suspect something."

"That's fine. I'll see if any of the other sensei can help me. I want to talk to them and have them keep an eye out for Sasuke as well."

"Alright. I will cancel his discharge and let the nurses know I want to keep Sasuke here for observations. His arm is still badly burned and infection is still a risk. I don't think that will happen, but it is cause for some observation time. Let me know when you are ready for him to be discharged."

Kakashi just gave a nod. "I'll speak to Sasuke before I leave. While I am gone it would be a good idea to leave him alone. He's going to need some time to think everything over."

"I'll give him some space. I'm going to head over to the tower and send out a squad to find Jiraiya. The sooner we can resolve this the better."

"Hopefully he will have some ideas."

"Good luck at the compound."

Kakashi gave a small nod as Tsunade walked away to speak with the nurses. Kakashi took a deep breath before he headed back into the room. Sasuke was still sitting on the bed, but you could tell very clearly on his face that he was furious. Sasuke had every reason to be pissed off at the situation. He just found out that not even forty-eight hours ago five men tried to kill him and now he was being forced to follow these laws. Sasuke did nothing wrong and yet Konoha was just kept punishing him over and over again. It wouldn't surprise Kakashi at all if Sasuke just up and left one night. Kakashi was going to follow Sasuke all across this world if he left. Kakashi was not going to let Sasuke go down this dark tunnel on his own. If Sasuke did leave Kakashi was going with him and he wasn't going to stop until he brought Sasuke back. Kakashi was glad that Tsunade was going to have Sasuke outside of the village as much as she could. Sasuke needed to be away from all the negativity and away from the compound. If that meant that Kakashi was going to spend many months outside of the village doing missions then so be it.

"Sasuke I understand that you are pissed off and you have every right to be. I am never going to tell you that you don't have any right to feel the way that you do. This is hard I'm not going to try and down play that. This is unbelievably hard and it's going to be hard for a little while longer. Tsunade is going to do everything she can to resolve this issue and she will find a way to remove these laws. Sasuke I need you to do something huge. I need you to be patient. I know that seems like the hardest thing to do in the world right now, but I need you to be patient."

Kakashi went and placed his hands on the end of the bed. He didn't want to over crowd Sasuke right now, but he didn't want him to think he was alone in this, because he wasn't. Sasuke looked right at Kakashi as he spoke.

"What's the point? I'm sitting here at actually comparing the two, comparing the Sound and Konoha. Before Konoha had a lot more pros then cons and now I can't find more pros then cons to leaving. The Sound is horrible and I know that, but Konoha just put themself on the same playing field. So what's the point in fighting him anymore? Clearly Konoha isn't going to defend me from him; so what's the point in putting off the inevitable?"

"Sasuke I'm not going to tell you that this will be easy. None of this is fair and none of this will be easy, but you just have to make it two weeks. You can be outside the compound past curfew as long as you are with a Jounin. So until this is taken care of you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. In two weeks you will be allowed to go back on missions and Tsunade has already said she is going to keep you very busy. You'll be outside of the village most of the time. We can make this work; I just need you to be patient."

"Be patient or just wait around for someone to kill me?"

"Be patient. Sasuke you are not going to be alone for a very long time. I know that will be frustrating for you, but it has to be done. We can't change what is going on right now, but we can try and make it liveable. In two weeks you will be spending most of the time outside of the village and away from these stupid laws. We will figure this out and I swear I will do everything I can to keep you safe. You want to sit here and weigh the pros and cons of each village then go ahead. Yes Konoha has just gained more cons, but think long and hard about the Sound. It's full of criminals and people that won't care if they kill you. Each and every second of the day you will be looking over your shoulder. Orochimaru wants to just take over your body for the Sharigan. He might not wait the three years to do it; he could simply just take your eyes. If you go to the Sound Orochimaru will torture you until he is certain you would never leave. He could rape you; he could allow his men to torture and rape you. Will he train you, yes he will, but at what price? How much will you want to sacrifice and risk just to get stronger? Every ninja wants to grow and get stronger. Some start off strong and some go through a grow spurt. Each ninja grows at different rates. Right now you are having a hard time, because you were ahead of everyone. You had your start grow spurt at a young age and they never did. Now that they did you feel like they are getting somewhere and you're not. That's not true though, Sasuke. I would still bet my career on you in any fight. You're a survivor and that is something that they will never have. You know how to put the effort in and I am more than happy to teach you. I have hundreds of techniques, thanks to my Sharigan. I can get you to the level that you need to be at to fight your brother. Again you need to have some patients. You will get there I guarantee that."

"It's not even about that."

"Then what is it about Sasuke?"

"There is nothing stopping Orochimaru from just showing up and taking me. So why should I wait around for him?"

"Sasuke you get to be scared. You get to be frustrated and upset. You get to be pissed. What you don't get to be is a quitter. You don't get to quit. If Orochimaru gets his hands on you then you fight. You fight with everything in you and you don't stop. If Orochimaru gets you back to the Sound you keep fighting and I will get you back. Do not give up ever. Everything can be worked out in time and I know it's hard to be able to do nothing, but sit around and wait. It's what needs to happen right now though. Just be patient and don't quit."

"I hate not being in control of my own life. I hate this."

"I know you do. So do I. These next two weeks are going to be hard, but I promise you we'll get through them. I'm not going on any missions until you are able to. During the day we can stay outside of the village and work on some chakra control. You can do small simple training while your arm is healing. We don't have to be in the village except to sleep these next two weeks if you want."

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Ok"

"Tsunade is going to keep you here for a couple more days. Nothing is wrong with you. It just gives you a couple extra days away from the compound. It also gives me a couple of days to find one of the houses that is liveable for you. Are you alright if I go into the compound?"

Sasuke just gave a small nod.

"Ok. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache but you said that, that's to be expected right?"

"Yes Tsunade did mention that you would be getting some headaches for a little while. You have some bruising on your brain that Tsunade couldn't heal, because it is just bruising. That will give you some headaches. It can also make you a little confused at times and dizzy. It's important if you experience anything like that to let me know. Tsunade will come by later and check you out to make sure that everything is going alright. If you still have the headache then you should mention it to her. For now why don't you lie down and try to sleep. I'm going to take care of a couple of things, but I'll be back later with some food and clothes for you. Alright?"

"Ya"

"I'm going to summon Pakun to stay with you. He won't bother you at all, but it's just in case something happens he can come and get me. I don't really want you to be alone right now even though you are safe in the hospital. It's just a precaution and I have a feeling Pakun would be less annoying then Naruto or Sakura."

"He's not going to ask me all these questions?"

"No he won't. He'll lie on the bed and let you sleep. It's just as a precaution that's all."

"Ok"

Kakashi performed the hand seals to summon Pakun. The little dog appeared on the end if the hospital bed.

"Hey boss."

"I want you to stay here with Sasuke. If anyone comes in here that smells funny or tries anything you come and get me right away. The only doctor that should be looking at Sasuke is Tsunade-Sama; that goes for the nurses got it?"

"Got it boss." Pakun turned to look at Sasuke and saw how horrible he looked. Pakun wasn't a fool he knew that Sasuke was having a hard time with the villagers and some ninja in the village. Apparently from the look of him, the problem obviously escalated for him to be that injured.

"Leave Sasuke alone. Don't harass him with questions just let him sleep."

"Will do boss."

"Alright I'll see you in a few hours Sasuke. Just get some rest your body needs it."

Sasuke went and laid back down on his right side. Kakashi watched as Pakun took up a small spot at the end of the bed and laid down as well. Kakashi knew that Pakun would keep Sasuke safe while he was away. Kakashi didn't like leaving Sasuke alone, but he had to take care of the compound. Kakashi was not about to have Sasuke cleaning up his dead family's blood off the walls and floor. Kakashi knew he would need some help with the cleaning so he headed out to meet up with a few friends. He knew that he would find who he was looking for over at the academy. Asuma, Gai and Iruka tended to hang out there the most when they had no missions. Cleaning up five year old blood was not going to be easy and he was hoping they would help him out. He also wanted to talk to them about what happened and the new laws for Sasuke. Kakashi headed over to the academy and wasn't surprised to find them standing out front talking. Kakashi was surprised to see Shikamaru there as well. Kakashi walked over to them and gave a lazy wave.

"Ah Shikamaru, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Kakashi-sensei. How is Sasuke doing?"

"He's not doing so well I'm afraid."

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked

Shikamaru and Neji had already told their sensei of what happened. Asuma and Gai were just informing Iruka before Kakashi came up to them.

"Physically he will be back to normal in two weeks. He's suffering from exhaustion and he will be getting headaches for a few weeks until the bruising in his brain heals."

"He had bruising in his brain?" Iruka asked

"He was in bad shape. Tsunade had said that if he had been in the fire for just another two minutes he would have been dead. His whole left arm is covered in second degree burns. He had bleeding in his lungs, stomach and brain. He had six broken ribs and five fractured ribs, along with multiple bruising. She has managed to heal him, though so he's just covered in bruises and he's a little sore, but he'll be fine in a couple weeks. It's more mental that I'm worried about."

"What happened?" Gai asked

"Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital today and he was going to live with me until Tsunade found him a new apartment. His apartment is completely destroyed. She was just about to sign him out when Danzou showed up. He brought Tsunade out into the hall to speak with her and when she came back she wasn't happy. Danzou has decided that with all of the situations that have happened; he has decided that Sasuke is a danger to the general population. He is reinstating the old laws regarding Uchihas."

The three adults understood what Kakashi had meant, but Shikamaru didn't. Shikamaru like everyone else in his generation had no idea that there were special laws for Uchihas.

"What laws?" Shikamaru asked

"It's a long story about how they came about, but when the Clan was killed the Third ordered that the laws were removed. Now with the Third dead Danzou is just using what is happening with Sasuke as an excuse to reinstate the laws again. Something he has been waiting to do for a very long time."

"So what are the laws?" Shikamaru asked

"The first law is that Sasuke has to live in the compound again and only Uchihas can live there."

"His family died there though, how can Danzou expect him to live back there?" Shikamaru asked

"Danzou doesn't care. He's always hated the Uchiha Clan. If Danzou could get away with it he would kill Sasuke just for the reason of him being an Uchiha." Asuma answered

"There's more. He has to be in the compound by eight o'clock each night unless he is escorted by a Jounin. He is also to remain at the lowest level of Genin until he has earned Danzou's trust to move up. That means that Sasuke is out ranked by everyone including the new graduates from the academy. He's not allowed to lead a squad and if he goes on an A-ranked mission Tsunade has to file a permission request first. If Sasuke doesn't follow these laws he can be imprisoned for it."

"That's insane. Sasuke has worked hard to reach the level that he is at. To have it so that a brand new rookie can out rank him is just a slap to the face." Shikamaru said

"I know and it's not fair to do this to him. Sasuke has enough problems right now he doesn't need this. It also brings up a whole new problem."

"What's that?" Iruka asked clearly he was upset about how the village was treating his once star student.

"Sasuke doesn't want to be anywhere near Orochimaru or the Sound. The problem is that Konoha and the Sound were on two completely different levels. Konoha still had pros for Sasuke to fight to stay in. Now with these five men almost killing him; the abuse from the villagers and fellow ninja, the hate mail, the whispering, the harassment and now these laws. Danzou has just place Konoha and the Sound on the same level. Sasuke doesn't want to be in the Sound, but he can no longer see the point in fighting off what he feels is going to happen regardless. Sasuke doesn't believe that Konoha will fight to protect him from Orochimaru. So he doesn't see the point in fighting either. He knows Orochimaru will come for him, but now because of this he's not certain if he will fight."

"He can't just not fight. Orochimaru is strong and dangerous I get that, but that doesn't mean Sasuke should just give up. Not all of Konoha is against him and the people that aren't will help fight with him. He can't just quit." Shikamaru said

"Sasuke has been through a lot in the short five years since his family's death. To go with all of this he hasn't slept in a week, because of the curse seal. Orochimaru is trying to weaken Sasuke's will power. He's causing the curse seal to flare up and cause pain all throughout Sasuke's body at night. He hasn't slept in a week before the fire. Orochimaru is doing everything he can to bring Sasuke to him and what Konoha is doing is only pushing Sasuke to his breaking point."

"Something needs to be done about that curse seal." Gai said

"Tsunade is going to look into it. We discovered a way to help ease the pain and Tsunade has read that Orochimaru can only do it for so long and then he needs to take a break. The trick is getting Sasuke to that point. Sasuke has been fighting a long time to just survive. He's exhausted and it's only going to get worse. He can't go on missions for at least two weeks. Once he is cleared for duty then Tsunade is going to have him going on mission after mission. She wants to keep him out of the village as much as possible. She's going to try and find a way to get rid of these laws, but it's going to take time. As for the curse seal she is going to send for Jiraiya and see if he is able to help. So far the only thing that works for the pain is to have someone else's chakra that is comforting to him, to put that chakra into the seal. Sasuke needs support right now from anyone that is on his side. He's going through a lot, he needs support and he needs to know that he is not alone in this."

"The problem is you can't make someone fight that doesn't want to." Asuma said

"No, but Sasuke is a fighter whether he wants to or not he is. Sasuke will fight the question is how long he'll fight if Orochimaru gets him. He doesn't deserve this hatred from the village. Sasuke has risked his life many times to save fellow ninjas and he fought Orochimaru and his men in the Chounin exams. Sasuke has proven to Danzou that he doesn't want to be in the Sound. It's not Sasuke's fault people are trying to kill him. Danzou should be punishing those that are assaulting him, not putting him on the outskirts." Iruka said

"Being in that compound is only going to make him worse. The buildings are all boarded up. There's still blood on the walls. How is that supposed to help Sasuke?" Gai said

"That's what I want to speak to you three about. Sasuke is alone at the hospital with Pakun. He's sleeping right now when I left he had a headache. I was going to go over to the compound and clean it up. Try and find a house that isn't in that bad of shape and far away from his childhood home. I was hoping that you three might be able to help me."

"Of course, though I'm not too sure how to get five year old blood out of wood or pavement." Gai said

"Cold cola. The carbon in it will eat away at the blood even in pavement. You pour it on and then just use a scrubber and should come out." Shikamaru said

"How do you know that?" Iruka asked

"My mother told me about it one day. My father gets her mad, she cleans and she rambles about nothing when she cleans."

"Okay then, we heading over now?" Asuma said

"Ya I don't want to leave Sasuke alone that long."

"I can go over there if you want." Shikamaru said

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. I can sit with him until you get back."

"Alright well he is asleep right now or he should be. Pakun is there, if something happens then send him to find me. Tsunade is the only one allowed to do anything with Sasuke. I don't care who comes in if it is not Tsunade no one is to touch him."

"No problem I'll make sure no one goes near him."

"If he wakes up and is in a lot of pain then call Tsunade and have her check him out. She wasn't concerned, but she did say that there was a chance his brain might start bleeding again. So if his headache is bad make sure you have her check him out."

"I will."

"I don't think he'll wake up, like I said he hasn't slept in a week so he should just sleep the day away."

"Has he eaten?"

"He hasn't eaten anything in the last two days. If he is awake and wants to eat he obviously can. If he hasn't woken up then when I get back I'll get him up and get him to eat something."

"Alright. Is he in the same room?"

"Yup"

"I'll head over there now then."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"No problem."

Shikamaru left to head off to the hospital and the four adults went to head over to the compound. Kakashi headed to his apartment to get some cleaning supplies and Gai, Asuma and Iuka went to get cola so they could use it to clean the blood off. Kakashi was glad that Shikamaru was with Sasuke at the hospital. Kakashi was certain that Sasuke would be safe with Pakun, but it would be good to have someone there in case Sasuke was in trouble. It was also good in case Sasuke woke up and felt like he wanted to talk to someone. Not that Sasuke really liked to talk about anything, especially his feelings. Kakashi grabbed the cleaning supplies and his small tool box and headed out to the compound. Gai, Asuma and Iruka were already there at the front entrance and they were just standing there looking in. Kakashi came up beside Asuma and looked in with them. None of them had ever been inside the compound since the massacre and it was the first time they saw the level of damage. The houses were in good condition they had boarded up windows and the insides were definitely dirty. The structure was in good condition at least. It was the blood on the pavement and buildings that caught their attention. To actually know that Sasuke was here when the place was covered in bodies was one thing, but to actually see the dried blood all over the place was something completely different. It finally made sense to Kakashi why Sasuke was so messed up from this. He was going to need to speak with Sasuke about that night later. Kakashi had to help Sasuke get pass that night.

"I never knew how much blood was spilt that night." Iruka said

"Imagine how Sasuke is feeling right now." Asuma said

"Imagine how he felt when he walked through here with the dead bodies everywhere." Gai said

"I'm going to need to talk to him about this. I knew Sasuke was here just after the massacre, but I didn't know there was this much blood." Kakashi said

"This is going to take some time to clean off the pavement. Itachi didn't hold back at all it seems." Gai said

"Sasuke can be in the hospital for no more than three days. I really don't want him coming back here with the blood everywhere."

"We'll get this place cleaned Kakashi. None of us want Sasuke to see this. I can't imagine what that will do to his mental state." Iruka said

"He just has to make it two weeks and then he will be out of the village doing missions. I just have to get him through two weeks."

"We'll help make sure he isn't alone. He can always come out on missions with my squad when he can return to work." Asuma said

"Tsunade said that she would be getting him out of the village on missions with any squad. She just wants him away from all this abuse. I'm sure your squad will get Sasuke on many upcoming missions."

"A little socializing wouldn't kill Sasuke." Iruka said

"It could kill the others though. Sasuke isn't exactly very people friendly." Gai said

"He's not that bad. Sasuke, he's just misunderstood. He only gets annoyed when someone is being an idiot." Kakashi said

"You do know that Ino is on my squad." Asuma joked

"She can't be any worse than Sakura is with him." Kakashi joked back.

"Maybe you should start him off with Kurenai's team. Shino and Hinata don't talk and Kiba is just like Naruto." Iruka said

"I'm sure Tsunade will include all of that in her calculations. We better quit stalling and get started." Kakashi said

"If a seven year old boy can walk through here then there is no excuse for the rest of us." Gai said

"Has he been here since that night?" Asuma asked

"He has been back here once. The very next night he came back here. He actually made it to his house, but he couldn't go in. He spent six months living on the streets until the elderly couple that owned the apartment he was living in rented it to him."

"I didn't know he was homeless afterwards." Iruka said

"I didn't either. I just found out. He's been through a lot in the last five years. I have a strong feeling that he won't be sleeping in the compound. He's supposed to, but I don't think he will."

"You think he'll go back to being on the street?" Gai asked

"I think so. The compound backs onto the woods. Danzou said he can't live in the village. He'll probably just live in the outskirts. I really can't see him sleeping here. If anything he'll use one of the houses to shower and keep his clothes and maybe some food, but that'll be it."

"How long is he going to have to do this?" Asuma asked

"Tsunade didn't know. She's trying to figure out how to fight these laws. The problem is Danzou threatened to remove her from Hokage and even went as far as threatening imprisonment if she doesn't enforce the laws."

"There has to be a way to go above the council to change a law." Iruka said

"I'm sure there is; she just needs to find it. In the meantime I need to keep Sasuke safe and away from Orochimaru."

"That's the next thing. What are we going to do about Orochimaru?" Asuma asked

"He's going to be a problem. It's no secret that Orochimaru has a serious interest in Sasuke. He wants his Sharigan and he's not going to stop until he gets it." Gai said

"I'm not sure what to do about Orochimaru. Right now I'm just trying to keep Sasuke from leaving the village. The second Danzou put Konoha and the Sound on the same level it started to turn the gears in Sasuke's head. I told him what I could about the Sound and how Orochimaru will treat him. I'm hoping that reality is enough for right now."

"Sasuke is smart he knows the difference between right and wrong. I can't see him leaving Konoha to go to the Sound." Iruka said

"I don't think he'll leave, but I think if Orochimaru shows up he might just give up."

"Sasuke's a fighter he doesn't know how to give up." Asuma said

"It seems like his inner flame is slowly dying." Gai said

"I just hope it doesn't go out." Kakashi let out a sigh, "Let's get to work."

The four of them went into the compound and started to clean up the blood. Kakashi wanted to be back at the hospital within a few hours. He didn't want to leave Sasuke alone for very long. The cola worked on the blood a lot better than Kakashi thought it would. Kakashi and Asuma went to look at a few of the houses to try and find one that Sasuke could live in. They found one at the end of the compound the furthest away from his childhood home. The place needed to be cleaned from the dust, but there was no blood which meant no one had died in the house. Kakashi took that as a good thing. They started to clean up the house and take the boards off the windows. It wasn't until eight at night did they leave. The blood was gone and Kakashi was going to go back to the house tomorrow to make sure the house was functional. Kakashi headed over to his house to get some clean clothes for Sasuke he also wanted to pick some food up for them. Once that was done he made his way back to the hospital so he could see Sasuke and spend the night with him.

Sasuke began to stir from his sleep. It was just past five o'clock at night when Sasuke began to wake up. Shikamaru had been sitting there for close to four hours now. When he arrived Pakun was curled up on the bed asleep. When Shikamaru walked into the room he popped his head up and then put it back down. Clearly he wasn't worried about Shikamaru hurting Sasuke, though Shikamaru was certain that if he tried anything Pakun would wake up. Pakun was a ninja hound after all and he wasn't one of Kakashi's most trusted hounds for no reason. Shikamaru was sitting in the chair next to the bed that Kakashi had been occupying for the last two days. He watched as Sasuke slowly began to wake up. So far Sasuke hadn't been sleeping all that well. Shikamaru could tell that Sasuke was having bad dreams, but it wasn't bad enough to startle him awake. Shikamaru watched as Sasuke began to open his eyes. The room wasn't that bright anymore so Sasuke knew that the sun must be going down. He noticed that Shikamaru was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke's voice was rough and hoarse. It sounded painful to Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Sasuke voice held tiredness and confusion. It also showed Shikamaru that Sasuke wasn't annoyed by his presence.

"I was speaking with Asuma, Gai and Iruka-Sensei when Kakashi-Sensei came over and explained the recent situation. I offered to come here and sit with you just in case Pakun ran into trouble."

Sasuke looked down at the end of the bed to see Pakun sound asleep on the bed.

"Some guard dog." Sasuke mumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better no one has come in here but me, and he did look up when I came in. I think if you were in danger he would wake up."

Sasuke let out a small yawn. Shikamaru could see the exhaustion on his was the first time he actually looked at what Sasuke looked like. He had dark bags under his eyes. He was covered in bruising and cuts. His whole left arm was covered in bandages from the burns. He looked horrible and it was only just the start of this hell.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after five. You were making noises in your sleep. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Sasuke you're not fine. Let's be realistic here you are far from fine. You don't have to talk to me about what's going on, but I do know what Danzou has done. You can talk to me if you want. I know you talk to Kakashi and I know we didn't exactly speak in the academy, but I can listen. If you want someone your own age to talk to I'm here."

"I'm not a talker, I'm a fighter and that's the problem. I'm fighting a fight that I can't win and I'm not used to losing."

"You're only losing if you give up and I've never known you to give up. I'm not saying this isn't hard and along the way it will be painful. You can't give up though, no matter how much you might want to."

"It feels like everyone is turning against me. The compound is on the outskirts of the village. It's like the council is trying to isolate me so I'll just leave. Kakashi says I just have to make it past these next two weeks and then I'll be on missions most of the time."

"Ya he was talking about that. He said that you would be on different squads at some point to. Looks like Tsunade wants to keep you away from the abuse of the village. Keeping busy isn't a bad thing though."

"I don't have a problem being out on missions. I'd rather be busy then sitting around just waiting for someone to try and kill me. Are you and Neji okay after being in the fire?"

"We're fine. Tsunade had us stay for an hour to watch our oxygen levels, but it wasn't a big deal. The others are upset and worried about you. Naruto was furious when he found out that someone tried to kill you."

"Some ones"

"It was more than one?" Shikamaru asked with a slight surprise in his tone, though he already heard that from Kakashi.

"Kakashi didn't tell you what happened?"

"No. I hadn't seen Kakashi since I left the hospital. I saw him today and he didn't mention what happened, just want Danzou said."

"There were five of them all wearing these black masks. I heard a noise in my bedroom and just thought it was an animal outside. I should have been more careful. I didn't even sense them. They got the upper hand before I even knew what was going on. They beat me, tied me to the bed and then set the whole place up. When they left I tried to get the ropes off, but they had hit me over two hundred times I couldn't really move. I don't remember much after they left. If it wasn't for you two I would be dead."

"I didn't know there were five of them. It makes sense the level of your injuries that it couldn't have come from one person. It was Neji that saw the smoke I never did. It was just luck that we were in the right place at the right time. Do you think they were ninjas?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see their faces and they didn't have any forehead protectors on. I didn't even sense them though, so maybe they were. They could be anyone."

"We'll figure this out. Men who do something like this will brag about it. We'll find them Sasuke."

"Maybe"

Shikamaru could tell that Sasuke really didn't want to talk about what happened so he decided to change the topic.

"How's your head? Kakashi said you had a headache earlier."

"It's fine now. Tsunade said that headaches will be common for a few weeks. Something to do with bruising on my brain."

"You'll need to be careful being on missions and training until the bruising is gone. You don't want to make it worse. Are you in pain at all?"

"Not really. It's more of a stiffness and soreness then actual pain."

"Good"

Shikamaru and Sasuke continued to have small talk and comfortable silence for the next three and a half hours. It wasn't until eight thirty did Kakashi come into the room. He was holding a small bag and a take-out bag holding food. Kakashi saw Pakun curled up at the end of the bed, Shikamaru sitting in the chair beside the bed and Sasuke was still on his right side. Kakashi placed the bag down on the ground by the bed and placed the food bag down on the bed by Pakun. Kakashi knew Pakun was awake, but he wasn't showing it, because he wanted to give everyone some privacy.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"I'm fine."

"Headache?"

"Not anymore"

"When did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No"

"I thought so. You need to eat and then you can get changed out of those hospital clothes. You also need to move around a little to help your body become less stiff. So afterwards you and I are going to walk the hall. If you don't move around you will become even more stiff and sore then you already are. Rest is good, but your body needs to move as well. Your ribs are sore and it can affect your breathing so we will take it slow."

Sasuke didn't argue he just gave a small nod. It was a clear sign to Kakashi just how exhausted Sasuke truly was. If he didn't have the energy to argue with Kakashi about his health, then he was still exhausted. Kakashi knew Sasuke would sleep for the rest of the night, but he had to get Sasuke fed and moving around.

"Your guard dog sucks. He's been asleep this whole time." Sasuke said

"I'm not asleep. I've been listening to you two talk about nothing for hours now." Pakun mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"If you've been awake why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"If you had talked about something interesting I would have. We good boss?"

"Ya thanks" Kakashi said

Kakashi released the seal and Pakun disappeared.

"Thank you Shikamaru for staying with him. I hope he didn't give you a hard time."

"Naw he didn't."

"Did anyone come in?"

"Tsunade came in while he was asleep, but that was it."

"Good I'll walk you out. Sasuke when I get back you better be sitting up."

"I'll see you later Sasuke."

"See ya"

Shikamaru got up and followed Kakashi outside of the room. They walked just a little ways down the hall before Kakashi spoke.

"How was he really?"

"He was having nightmares, but he wouldn't talk about them."

"Did he talk about anything that happened?"

"He told me what happened and he thanked Neji and I for getting him out. He did mention that he couldn't sense them, which makes me think they were ninjas."

"If they were ninjas then they might be bragging about getting away with this to someone."

"That's what I thought. I'll keep an ear out and have the others do the same. We just might over hear something to lead us to these men."

"Be careful these men won't hesitate to come after you either or anyone else they think is on Sasuke's side."

"I'll be careful."

"Did he mention anything about the Sound?"

"Not out right. He did mention that he felt like he was fighting a losing fight. He also said it seems like Konoha is just trying to push him out and make him leave. I told him he's only losing if he gives up. That he just has to try and bare-with it until Tsunade-Sama can come up with a plan."

"She is working on trying to remove these laws, but I have a feeling it won't be easy. She is also going to bring Jiraiya back into Konoha. He is the other Sanin that the Third taught. His presence might keep some villagers and ninja in line and leave Sasuke alone. He also might have more knowledge of the curse seal. If we can we need to remove it, but that might not be possible."

"He didn't mention the curse seal, but I didn't either. Is the curse mark really that dangerous?"

"It's extremely dangerous. We don't know very much about it only what Tsunade had been able to read about. When the curse seal was placed on Sasuke he only had a ten percent chance of surviving. It's a miracle he is alive from it and now it is affecting his body. The pain is just the start of what the seal might do to him. If we can remove it then we have to try."

"If it almost killed him when it was placed on him, then couldn't it kill him removing it?"

"It might. It's complicated and it might not even be possible to remove it. Right now we are just hoping Jiraiya will have some ideas."

"I'll have the others keep an eye out and hopefully keep them calm."

"You all just need to be careful. If you hear anything come let me know. Sasuke will most likely be on missions with you and your squad as well as others. When Sasuke is with you, you all need to be on high alert. Orochimaru could attack while Sasuke is outside of the village so be careful. If that happens your main objective is to get Sasuke away from him. If Orochimaru gets his hands on the Sharigan Konoha and the rest of this world will be in serious danger."

"We'll keep him safe."

"Thank you for being here with him today."

"Anytime"

"Get home safe"

Shikamaru gave a nod and headed out of the hospital so he could go home. He would have to make sure he spoke to everyone in their little group about what has happened. They all needed to keep an eye out for Sasuke right now. Shikamaru needed to make sure everyone understood just how serious this situation truly was. Kakashi made his way back to the hospital room to find Sasuke was at least sitting up. He looked horrible with the exhaustion clear on his face. Kakashi went over and sat down in the chair that Shikamaru was in. He opened the food.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know, but you haven't eaten anything in over two days now. You just need to eat a little bit."

Kakashi handed Sasuke a small container of chicken fried rice. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to eat much, but he did need to eat something. Tsunade had said that Sasuke would still be in pain even though she healed him, she can't take all the pain away. From Sasuke sleeping all day he would be stiff and even sorer. Kakashi needed Sasuke to get up and moving before he fell back asleep. Kakashi saw Sasuke pick up the chop sticks and started to eat. Sasuke ate slowly while Kakashi began to talk.

"Shikamaru told me that you were having nightmares."

"It's nothing"

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi let Sasuke have some silence for a little while. Kakashi didn't want to make Sasuke feel overwhelmed or overloaded. He knew he would need to talk to him about it, but he didn't want Sasuke to worry any more than he already was. After twenty minutes Sasuke stopped eating and Kakashi was happy to see that most of it was gone. Kakashi took the container from Sasuke and put it on the bedside table.

"Alright now you can get changed and we will go for a small little walk. You need to work your muscles to help with the soreness."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not this one, no. It's important for you to be moving around. It's just for a little walk down the hall and back. It'll help loosen your muscles up. Do you want to get changed or just go in the shirt and pants you're wearing?"

"I'm fine in this. I'll get changed tomorrow."

"Let's go then"

Kakashi got up and helped Sasuke get the blanket off from him. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was going to be stiff from being in bed for two days, just like Sasuke was going to be sore. Sasuke moved so he could stand up and Kakashi made sure he was close enough to Sasuke just in case he needed him. Sasuke stood up and he could feel the pain in his ribs. Walking around was going to be painful, but Sasuke was hoping that in the next couple of days he would be back to normal.

"Any pain?"

"Not really. It's just my ribs."

"Six of your ribs were broken and five of them were fractured. They were healed, but it will still take a day or two for the pain to go away. Let me know if the pain gets any worse."

Sasuke gave a nod and Kakashi placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's back to help guide him out. The first few steps were hard, but by the time they were out of the door Sasuke's muscles were starting to feel better. His ribs still hurt, but at least he could work out the stiffness in his body. Kakashi made sure he kept his hand on the bottom of Sasuke's back to help guide him down the hall. At first Sasuke was moving and breathing fine, but part way down the hall Kakashi noticed that Sasuke seemed to be in pain. Kakashi was starting to get worried. Tsunade said that he would be stiff and sore, but Sasuke appeared to be in a lot of pain. His breathing was also getting laboured and by the time they reached the end of the hall Sasuke had to stop.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Sasuke put his right hand against the left side of his ribs. He was having a hard time catching his breath and he was in a lot of pain. "Why does this hurt so much? I thought Tsunade healed me."

"She did." Kakashi saw a nurse walking down the hallway. "Excuse me is the Hokage still here?"

"She is." The nurse answered

"Can you go and get her for me please."

The young nurse gave Kakashi a smile before she headed off to find Tsunade. Kakashi was really worried with Sasuke's breathing. It seemed like he couldn't get a full breath in. Something was obviously wrong with Sasuke and he was hoping that Tsunade would have those answers. Five minutes later Tsunade came walking towards them. She saw the condition that Sasuke was in and she went right towards him.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"It hurts" Sasuke tried to take a deep breath, but the air just wasn't there. Tsunade couldn't believe how bad his breathing was. She saw Sasuke's right hand on his ribs so she moved his hand to replace it with her own. She started to look for the reason of the pain and Sasuke's breathing. After a moment she found the cause of everything. She started to heal what was wrong and after a few minutes Sasuke felt like he could breathe again.

"One of your broken ribs didn't heal properly. It was still broken and it caused a small hole in your lung. That's why you couldn't breathe properly. I've healed it so you should feel better."

"The pain is gone and I can take a deep breath now. Thank you."

"I'm going to be leaving in a couple of hours, but before I do I'll come by and make sure you are alright. Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

"No"

"Ok. Get him back to bed Kakashi."

Tsunade walked away from the two and Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke. He looked exhausted, but he had barely slept in the past week so it was to be expected. He wasn't in anymore pain at least. Kakashi felt bad for making Sasuke come out and walk the hall. He didn't know that Sasuke would be in so much pain, but at the same time it was good, because they found out he wasn't healed fully.

"Come on you need sleep."

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's lower back again and guided him back to the room. Once inside Sasuke went to the bed and crawled back under the covers. Kakashi took his seat. Sasuke went on his right side once again and Kakashi figured that he must sleep that way at home. Sasuke had his eyes closed as he spoke.

"I don't understand why I'm so tired." Sasuke's voice was quiet and Kakashi could tell that he would be asleep in a few minutes.

"You didn't sleep a week straight Sasuke. Not to mention the beating and the fire. You'll be back to normal in a couple of days. For now let your body get what it needs and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sasuke let out a small sigh and that was it. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't be awake for much longer. He still felt bad that he had made Sasuke walk the hall when he was still injured, but at least he was fully healed now. Hopefully by the time he left in two days Sasuke would be back to his usual self. It wasn't until three hours later that Sasuke started to stir. Kakashi had fallen asleep, but when he heard Sasuke whimper, he was wide awake. He looked over and saw that Sasuke was still asleep, but making noises. Kakashi watched him for a few minutes trying to figure out if he was in pain or if he was having a nightmare. Sasuke began to shift his body and his injured left hand went to the curse mark. Sasuke was still asleep, but his body started to shake slightly. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was in pain so he moved over to place his own hand over the curse mark. When he moved Sasuke's left hand Sasuke eyes opened. Kakashi placed his hand over the curse mark and started to release some chakra.

"It's okay go back to sleep. The pain will be gone in a minute."

Sasuke was too tired to do anything, but close his eyes and felt the pain slowly going away. Kakashi watched as Sasuke's shaking had disappeared and he kept his hand there for a good thirty minutes so Sasuke could sleep all night without the pain. Once that was done Kakashi went and closed his eyes again to try and get some sleep.

_**A/N: Fun Fact Coke and Pepsi really will remove blood from cement. In Canada police officers and crime scene clean-up crews will use Coke and Pepsi to clean up the blood from the road and sidewalks. It also works to remove rust. Makes you wonder what it will do to your stomach.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been three days and today Sasuke had to leave the hospital. Sasuke wasn't in anymore pain at all and his body wasn't stiff. He was a little sore, but it was nowhere near the level that it had been at before. Kakashi hadn't left Sasuke alone the whole time Sasuke had been in the hospital. Sasuke wasn't looking forward to going back home, but he knew he didn't have any choice in the matter. When he was released from the hospital Kakashi had taken Sasuke to get something to eat. They then went back to Kakashi's home where they stayed until nine o'clock at night when it was time for Sasuke to leave. Kakashi walked Sasuke back to the compound and to the house that they had cleaned out for him. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke didn't want to be here and he felt horrible being forced to leave Sasuke here alone. The last three days in the hospital the curse mark had been acting up and it was causing pain to Sasuke at night. Kakashi wished there was some way he could stay, but he didn't want to put Sasuke at any more risk then he already was. Kakashi stayed in the living room and noticed that Sasuke hadn't even went to move around the house.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just weird."

"I know. The house is clean and there wasn't any blood in this house when we got here. So for what it's worth no one died in this house."

"Mmhm"

"Ok I have to get going, but I'll be here tomorrow morning and we can do some light training if you're up for it."

"Ok"

Kakashi just gave a nod and headed out of the house and back to his own. He felt horrible for having to leave Sasuke here alone. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he couldn't risk going to jail himself or putting Sasuke in jail. Sasuke didn't know how long he had been standing in the living room for. He just couldn't make his body move to look around the rest of the house. He was too afraid of the memories that could come back to him if he realised whose house this used to be. There was no guarantee that he had even been in this house before, but he couldn't take that risk yet. His body was still sore, but he didn't care he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He could feel the curse seal starting to act up and the pain started to go through his body.

Sasuke knew that the pain would only get worse and he found himself not being able to be in this house any longer. Sasuke turned back to the door and left the house. His body just moved on it's own and he ended up in the woods just outside the compound. It was still Uchiha land technically so he wasn't breaking any laws. Sasuke was just wandering around the woods trying to figure out what to do and where to go. Sasuke knew these woods like the back of his hand. It was hard to forget when he had spent a lot of his time here when the Clan was alive. Sasuke went over to an area where Itachi and him used to train. He sat down with his back leaning against the tree. Sasuke closed his eyes to try and get the pain under control. The problem was it had been getting worse and worse each night. Sasuke was hoping that Orochimaru's stamina was wearing out and he would need a break soon. Sasuke didn't know how many more nights he could do this. It was fine when Kakashi was there with him. He was able to use his chakra to remove the pain so he could sleep, but Kakashi wasn't with him now. Sasuke didn't know what he could do to make the pain lessen. All he could do was just endure it as long as he could. Sasuke felt a strong spike in the pain and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Sasuke placed his right hand over the seal and his whole body began to shake uncontrollably. It wasn't until the last second did he feel someone's presence. Sasuke had his eyes closed and when he opened them standing there in front of him was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had a sick smile on his face and Sasuke knew the pain was worse, because he was so close to him. Sasuke hadn't even brought any weapons with him.

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun I'm not here to hurt you. My little seal is doing that for right now."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Orochimaru moved closer so he was now bent down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke immediately felt the pain get ten times worse. Sasuke thought for sure he was going to die right then and there. Orochimaru moved his hand and started to stroke Sasuke's cheek and chin.

"I want you. You can't tell me you haven't thought about joining me. You survived my little gift; you should be thanking me for the power I gave to you."

"I don't want it." Sasuke's teeth were still clenched to keep him from screaming.

"You're goal is to kill your brother. If you wish to achieve that you'll need power, a power only I can give to you. I can train you and within three years you'll be at the same level that he is. Can Konoha say the same?"

"Kakashi…"

"Kakashi can't even kill me. He can't teach you what I can. I am a Sanin Sasuke-Kun. I killed the Third remember. Kakashi doesn't stand a chance against me. He can't train you like I can."

"He told me what you'll do. You can't fool me."

"Everything in life comes with a price. You want the power then you have to decide just what you are willing to give up for it. You can stay here in Konoha and never get stronger. You'll have friends and people who care, but you'll never grow to your full potential and you'll never reach your goal. Or you could come to the Sound with me and be powerful and feel fulfilled. Your body is the price of that power. Your body will be mine to do for whatever I wish. Killing Itachi is your sole purpose in life. How much is that worth to you? You don't have to answer me now, but just know that no matter what I will have you in the Sound. One way or another your body will be mine. I'm not a patent person the longer I have to wait the worse your punishment will be. So if I were you I would decide quickly. I'll see you soon my pet."

Orochimaru went and placed his lips onto Sasuke's. The problem was Sasuke was in too much pain to even move away from it. After a moment Orochimaru pulled away and then disappeared, but the pain didn't. It stayed at that level all night long. At one point it was too much for Sasuke and he found himself curled up in a ball on his right side lying in the grass. Sasuke couldn't move and at times it felt like he couldn't get his breath. The pain was so bad all he could do was lie there and watch as the sun slowly came up. Even as the sun rose the pain didn't lessen like it usually does and Sasuke was praying that Kakashi would show up early for once.

Kakashi had barely slept last night from the worry. He felt horrible for leaving Sasuke alone in the compound. What was worse was, knowing that he would have been in pain all night from the curse seal. It was for that reason why Kakashi was up at seven o'clock in the morning getting ready to head out. He didn't want to leave Sasuke in pain any longer than he had to. Kakashi was hoping that the curse seal didn't act up last night, but Kakashi knew it was a fool's hope. He made his way over to the compound in the early morning sun. It was a little chilly out with the early morning, it was a sign that the colder weather was coming. Kakashi went through the compound until he reached Sasuke's house. Kakashi opened the door and called out for Sasuke, but he received no answer back. He made his way through the house and noticed that it hadn't even been touched. He got to the bedroom and his thoughts were confirmed when the bed was still made. Sasuke didn't sleep here last night which meant that he went out into the woods. Kakashi left the house and started to head into the woods to find Sasuke. He had looked for close to twenty minutes before he found Sasuke on the ground by a tree. When he first saw him Kakashi thought that Sasuke was asleep. It wasn't until he was in front of Sasuke that he saw that he was shaking and in pain. Kakashi bent down and called to Sasuke.

"Sasuke talk to me."

"He was here." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Kakashi removed Sasuke's hand from the curse mark and Kakashi couldn't believe that it was glowing red. Kakashi knew that the seal was trying to come out, but the seal Kakashi placed on it was keeping it in check. Kakashi could tell that the pain was twice as bad as it had been before. Kakashi started to put his chakra through the seal to help ease the pain.

"Orochimaru?"

"Ya"

"Sasuke did he do anything?"

"It hurts."

"I know just give it a minute to get the chakra through. It's glowing red that's probably from Orochimaru being here. The closer he is the more pain that comes from the seal. Just close your eyes and try and focus on your breathing. The pain should lessen soon."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on Kakashi's chakra going through the seal. Kakashi couldn't believe how much pain Sasuke was in. at least they had learned something new about the seal. With Orochimaru being closer to Sasuke to seal acts up and causes unbearable pain to Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't believe the level of pain that Sasuke was in and the seal was still glowing red. Sasuke was shaking pretty badly and he wasn't slowing down. Kakashi was starting to get worried if the seal was hurting Sasuke more then they all thought it was. Kakashi knew that Sasuke hadn't slept that night and this pain wasn't going to help him sleep. After a good thirty minutes Sasuke was in a restless sleep. Kakashi moved his hand and saw that the seal was still glowing an angry red color. Kakashi didn't know if he fell asleep or if he passed out from the pain. Either way Kakashi knew they couldn't stay here. Kakashi gently picked up Sasuke bridal style and carried him back to the compound. Once in the house Kakashi placed Sasuke down on his bed. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was in a great deal of pain and he didn't know what to do about it. Kakashi made a seal to summon Pakun and the little dog appeared on the bed.

"Hey boss"

"I need you to go and get Tsunade and have her come here. I need you to hurry. Tell her it's Sasuke."

"On it boss."

Pakun took off to get Tsunade. Kakashi went back to Sasuke and placed his hand on the curse seal. He didn't know if it was helping at all, but he figured it couldn't hurt. Kakashi was starting to get scared, not that he would admit that. Sasuke was whimpering in his sleep and Kakashi knew that Sasuke was in unbearable pain. Kakashi didn't know what to do and in that moment he realised just how over his head he was in this. It was fifteen minutes later when Kakashi heard the front door opening.

"Kakashi" Tsunade called out.

"In the bedroom" Kakashi called back

Kakashi heard some shuffling and he knew that Tsunade was walking this way. Sasuke was still shaking and whimpering from the pain, even though Kakashi was still putting chakra into the seal. Kakashi turned around when he heard someone entering the room. He was surprised to see that Tsunade was not alone, that Jiraiya was with her.

"Jiraiya when did you get back?"

"Late last night. Tsunade was informing me of the situation that has been going on."

Tsunade was over to the bed by Kakashi and Sasuke. She could tell that Sasuke was in a great deal of pain.

"Kakashi what happened?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know. I went to see him early this morning and he was out in the woods lying on the ground he was in horrible pain and the seal it's glowing red. He said Orochimaru was here. When I asked him what happened he couldn't even talk from the pain. He passed out and I brought him here. The seal is still glowing red and I've been putting chakra into it for almost an hour now. It hasn't made it better."

Tsunade placed her hands on Sasuke to see if she could tell what was happening.

"He's in a lot of pain right now. His whole body is like it's on fire. The seal is causing his body damage."

"Let me see it." Jiraiya said

Kakashi moved his hand away so he could look at the seal. It was glowing red and you could tell that Sasuke's skin was becoming irritated from it.

"You said you put your chakra into the seal to help ease the pain?"

"It's been working for the past four days now. I don't understand why it won't work now."

"Orochimaru being closer to the seal will cause it to become stronger. How much chakra are you putting into it?"

"Just a light amount. I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is."

"You need to put in a strong amount of chakra in it to overpower the seal. It will hurt him, but it will only last a few minutes. Once your chakra takes over the seal you can remove the pain just like you have done before. You need the seal to stop glowing before the pain will lessen. If not there's no telling how long this could continue." Jiraiya said

"How will we know when the seal stops glowing with Kakashi's hand over it?" Tsunade asked

"When Sasuke stops screaming."

"How bad will the pain be?" Kakashi asked concern clear in his voice.

"The pain that he is in right now, multiple that by ten. It'll wake him up and it will be so bad that he won't be able to pass out from it. When he stops screaming that will mean that your chakra took over the seal. At that point he'll still be in horrific pain, but you can fix that by doing it the usual way."

"How long will it take for the seal to stop glowing?" Tsunade asked

"Anywhere from thirty seconds to five minutes. It depends how strong it is and how strong Kakashi's chakra is."

"He could be in that level of pain for five minutes?" Kakashi asked

"He almost died five days ago. He's only been conscious for four days. His body might not be able to handle that level of pain." Tsunade said

"We don't have a choice. If this continues there's no telling what type of damage Sasuke's body could take. The seal is going after everything in him; his nerves, charka, even his cells. If this goes on for too long it could kill him. If you put your strongest chakra into the seal it will be agony for him for up to five minutes, but then it will be over. If you don't he could be in this pain or worse for days if Orochimaru wanted. Kakashi I know this seems cruel to cause more pain to him, but you have to. In order for this to end you have to cause him the pain."

"And if his body can't handle the pain?" Kakashi asked

"Then Tsunade is here to heal him. We'll hold him down to keep him still. Just do it as fast as possible."

Kakashi shook his head slightly he couldn't believe he was going to have to do this to Sasuke. He remembered when he put his seal over the curse seal how painful that was. Sasuke was already in pain he didn't need anymore. Kakashi kept his hand on the seal and put in his strongest chakra through the seal. It didn't even take five seconds before Sasuke was awake and screaming. Tsunade and Jiraiya held Sasuke down onto the bed so he couldn't struggle away from Kakashi's hand.

"Sasuke calm down. I know it hurts, but I have to do this to make the seal stop. Just hang on for a few minutes and it'll be over."

Sasuke was shaking so hard that Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a hard time keeping their grip on him. Kakashi felt horrible for having to do this to Sasuke, but he knew it was for the best. All Sasuke could feel was horrific pain. He didn't know what was going on or why Kakashi was causing so much pain, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. Sasuke's hand went to Kakashi's wrist that was on the seal. Kakashi could feel Sasuke trying to get his hand away from the seal, but his body was in too much pain to even get a good grip.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It's okay."

Kakashi made sure he sounded comforting. Sasuke wasn't screaming out, but they all could tell the level of pain that he was in. Tsunade could see that Sasuke was having a hard time getting a breath.

"Sasuke let the air out. I know it hurts, but just breathe it will be over soon."

Sasuke tried to get a full breath, but he couldn't from the pain. Sasuke couldn't understand what was happening his mind just wouldn't focus on anything, but the pain. After what felt like hours Sasuke could finally get a breath. The pain lessened drastically to the amount of a usual night. He kept his hand on Kakashi's wrist, but he stopped struggling. The three adults could tell that the seal was no longer glowing so Kakashi only put a soft amount of chakra into the seal. Tsunade and Jiraiya removed their hands from Sasuke. Sasuke was breathing hard so Tsunade checked him out to make sure that nothing was wrong. She couldn't believe how inflamed his chakra cells were. She did her best to heal them and bring them back to normal levels. Kakashi could see that Sasuke was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It's okay Sasuke. You're safe go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Sasuke felt Kakashi's soothing chakra and couldn't fight to stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes and just let the darkness take over. Kakashi couldn't believe how bad this situation was getting and how fast. If he hadn't gone early to see Sasuke who knows what could have happened. Kakashi sat down on the bed so he could put as much chakra as he could into the seal. Tsunade and Jiraiya were still standing on the other side of the bed just watching Kakashi and Sasuke interact.

"He trusts you. For Sasuke that's almost impossible." Tsunade said.

"He's been through a lot recently." Kakashi said

"And you've been the only constant in his life since graduating the academy. He trusts you and that says a lot for him." Tsunade said

"I never thought about it." Kakashi admitted.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked

"I've never thought about whether or not Sasuke trusts me. In the field he has to trust his life in my hands, just like everyone else trusts each other to keep them alive. I never even thought if Sasuke trusted me on a deeper level."

"Maybe that is something you two should talk about. Do you know anything that happened last night?" Tsunade asked

"I left around nine or so last night. We were at my place until it was getting late and we had to get him home. I brought him here and roughly ten minutes later I left once he said he was okay. I got up early this morning so I could come and see him. It was just after seven when I arrived back at the house. I noticed that he wasn't here and that the bed was never slept in. I had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't stay here at night so I went into the woods and I found him twenty minutes later. He was lying on the grass and at first I thought he was asleep. It wasn't until I was in front of him that I noticed he was in horrible pain. I started to put my chakra through the seal, but it was glowing red and it didn't appear to be working. I asked him what happened and he said that he was here. I asked if he meant Orochimaru, but all he said was that it hurt and then he passed out. I brought him here and had Pakun go and get you. That's all I know, until he wakes up."

"His chakra cells were inflamed and irritated. I'll come by later and make sure that they haven't gone back up. For now just let him sleep."

"Ok"

"You and I are going to be doing research. We need to know everything we can about this seal." Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Tsunade was telling me that five men beat and left Sasuke to burn alive in his apartment. You don't know who?"

"No. Sasuke said they were wearing masks. He also said that he couldn't sense them so they were most likely ninja." Kakashi said

"I'll scout around and see if I can find out anything."

"Shikamaru and the others are going to do the same. I told them to be careful."

"They need to be extremely careful. These men won't think twice about going after any of them." Tsunade said

"When Sasuke is feeling better tomorrow maybe then the three of us will go for a walk around the village. If other ninja and villagers are even thinking about something seeing Sasuke with us might just keep them in line." Jiraiya said to Kakashi.

"Hopefully you being here will keep some of them in line." Kakashi said

"Let's go we have a lot of work to do." Tsunade said to Jiraiya

"I'll come see you later on tonight. Hopefully he will have been awake by then and you'll have more information about last night." Jiraiya said

"Ok"

"He'll be alright Kakashi. We'll get him through this together. I'm not about to lose anyone especially a child, especially an Uchiha to Orochimaru." Tsunade said

"I just hope that he'll fight." Kakashi said softly.

"He will Kakashi. I don't know Sasuke, but I know Uchihas and they don't ever give up. He'll get tired and wish he could just give up, but that's when you come in and you get him to push through." Jiraiya said

"I just hope I'm there to get him through."

"You can do this Kakashi. I'll come back later tonight and we can talk this out." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi gave a nod and Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out of the house and headed back to the Hokage tower. They had to try and find as much research as they can on the curse seal so they could help prepare Sasuke for what could happen. Tsunade was hoping that they could be able to find out a way to remove the curse seal. Orochimaru was not someone you wanted to play with and they had to be careful when they went against him.

It wasn't until five o'clock at night did Sasuke start to stir. Kakashi had been sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard watching Sasuke sleep. Kakashi had moved Sasuke and placed him under the covers and off to the other side of the bed shortly after Tsunade and Jiraiya left. Kakashi didn't want to leave Sasuke's side just in case something happened. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was having nightmares from the restlessness that he was in. Kakashi was going to be asking Sasuke about them when he woke up. From Sasuke moving around in his sleep he was now facing Kakashi and fairly close to him. If Kakashi had been lying down Sasuke would have been curled up against him. Sasuke began to move and Kakashi immediately noticed that his left hand went to the curse seal. Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed right away that he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw Kakashi staring down at him.

"Is it still hurting?" Kakashi asked with concern in his voice.

"No it's just sore. Everything is sore right now."

Kakashi could hear the exhaustion in Sasuke's voice. It was clear that the curse seal was causing him to lose energy and sleep. Both of which will make a person very tired and Sasuke had already spent a week without sleep.

"It's from the seal flaring. Besides being sore and tired how are you feeling?"

"I didn't say I was tired."

"You didn't have to Sasuke. I can see it all over your face and in your eyes. That seal is taking more out of you then you have been letting on."

"It's nothing"

"That seal is anything but nothing Sasuke. You need to talk to me. We need to have a serious and honest conversation about a few things. Things you might not want to talk about, but we have to. I will make you a deal though I'll let you ask me one question. It doesn't matter what it is and I'll tell you the truth about it."

"Why? You could just order me to talk and then you wouldn't have to talk about anything personal."

"I could order you to talk, but then where will that get us. I'm interested in you Sasuke. I want to know who you are. I don't want to have to order you to talk to me about something. If something is bothering you I want you to come to me on your own. I'm not here to control you. I'm here to help you and be there for you; and before you even say it this isn't my job. I'm here, because I want to be here for you. So to show you my good faith and that I'm not trying to trick you. You can ask me any question first."

"And you'll answer honestly no matter what the question is just like that?" Sasuke's voice held disbelief.

"I will, because I can't tell you to open up if I don't do the same. So one question, what will it be?"

Kakashi moved so he was sitting facing Sasuke instead of looking at the door. He thought about moving this into the living room, but he could tell that Sasuke was comfortable. He didn't want to make Sasuke move around too much just yet; so Kakashi was happy to let him lie in bed for this. Sasuke thought about what question he should ask Kakashi, but there truly was only one question that had been on his mind since he met Kakashi.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"I had a feeling that would be the question you would ask. My father's name was Sakumo he was also known as Konoha's White Fang. He was praised by many powerful ninjas including the Fourth Hokage. He had even become stronger than the Sanins. He was well liked and very respected man not only in Konoha, but on this half of the world. Everyone knew him, knew of him. Growing up it was always hard, because I was constantly being looked to for that greatness. I graduated the academy at just five years old and from there my ninja ranking and respect escalated. My father was all for following the Shinobi rules; however he made the choice one day to not follow those rules. Him and his squad were out on a mission. His team got into trouble and instead of following the rules and continuing the mission he didn't. He saved their lives instead. By doing that he failed the mission. His first mission to ever fail. I was young at the time when this happened. I remember how different he was when he returned. Konoha should have respected his decision, but they didn't. People started to turn on him, even the ones he saved. He fell into a depression to the point where he wouldn't go on missions anymore, because his skills drastically decreased. He ended up killing himself when I was young. I started to wear the mask, because as I got older everyone said I looked just like him. At the time it wasn't something I could handle hearing. So I wore a mask so I wouldn't have to hear it anymore. As the years went on and I accepted what my father had done; the mask just became a part of me. So now I mostly keep it on to annoy people."

"It's a part of your identity."

"Exactly"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't and I changed a lot after that. It took me many years to find myself again. It's part of the reason why I don't want you in the Sound. I don't want you to lose yourself and go through the turmoil of finding yourself again."

"Some days it feels like I don't know who I am."

"You're thirteen it's supposed to feel like that. You're a teenager now Sasuke. Everyone goes through that point in their life when they have to start thinking and acting like a young adult and not a kid. There will be times when you don't know who you are and you'll need to figure that out. However, there will be times when you'll know who you're not and that's more important. You'll figure it out quick who you are growing into being. Everyone goes through it and sometimes it's not fun at all, but if you have someone there that you can turn to. Those not so fun times can be bearable. You were having some bad dreams. Care to tell me what they were?"

"Just memories. It's not a big deal happens all the time."

"Memories of what?"

"From growing up, from what happened not even a week ago. It's not a big deal it'll pass."

"It makes sense that you would be having nightmares from what happened to you recently. You went through something traumatic, even if it doesn't seem like it should be. You were almost burned alive Sasuke, anyone would be having nightmares about it."

"I know"

"It's the ones from growing up that are bothering you though. Sasuke I need you to tell me what happened that night."

"Why?"

"Because it's important for you to talk about it, especially right now. You're being forced to be back here and it's going to make the nightmares worse. You need to talk about that night, even if it's just once. Sasuke I promise you after this conversation I won't ever bring it up again, unless you do. You need to tell me what happened."

Sasuke let out a sigh. He moved so he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He pulled his legs up to his chest and he put his head back.

"Have you ever been through something and you can't help, but think that there's more to the story that you're not being told?"

"There have been a few missions where I've felt like someone was keeping important information from me. Do you think there was more to this then you were being told?"

"I wasn't told anything about what happened. All I know is what Itachi said to me before he left."

"What did he tell you?"

"I asked him why and he just said, because he wanted to see if he could."

"And you don't think that's something he could have done?"

"I know he did it. I saw him kill our parents. What I don't know is why. That night it was like I was standing in front of a stranger. He was never mean to me or cruel. That night he was completely different then he had ever been with me. He went to attack me; he used his Sharingan on me. The more time that goes by the more I think that there had to have been some kind of reason for him to act that way towards me."

"But you think he could have killed the Clan for no reason?"

"I know it sounds crazy and horrible, but killing the Clan doesn't surprise me. It's the way he acted to me that doesn't make sense. For months before that night he was having problems with the Clan. Something huge was going on and everyone was acting secretive. Itachi he was so mad all the time, at everyone in the Clan. The only one he wasn't mad at was me. Looking back him killing them really doesn't surprise me. I think they were trying to get him to do something that he couldn't do or refused to do. I don't know what had been going on for those months, but it was something big. The way he acted towards me that night though, was something he never had done. He didn't talk to me that way, not even when he was furious. It doesn't make sense. He always went out of his way to protect me. He always made sure that I knew I could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Had he ever turned his Sharingan on you?"

"No never. There was one time when our cousin was picking on me and he had his Sharingan on. Itachi came by and saw it; he put him in the hospital. After that day everyone in the Clan, including the Clan's elders would never even use their Sharingan around me little lone to me. It was this thing he had about it being used on me. When we would train together he wouldn't even use it. He used it on me that night to show me everything that he did that night. It doesn't make sense that he would go to that extreme when it was used around me; only to turn around and do it himself."

"You're right that doesn't make any sense. I used to work with Itachi in the ANBU. We actually spent a lot of time together working. I didn't know Itachi as well as you did, you probably knew him best. I can say that Itachi doesn't do things without a very good reason. For him to kill everyone just because he wanted to see if he could, doesn't make sense to me either. It also doesn't make sense for him to go to the level of making sure no one used the Sharingan around you; only for him to do it himself doesn't make sense. I'm sure there is a reason behind what he has done. He didn't kill you simply on a whim. He kept you alive for a reason. It's up to you which reason you wish to believe."

"What do you mean?"

"There's two ways to look at this. The first is that he changed and possibly snapped from all the years of pressure. He killed them for the reason he gave you and he turned the Sharingan on you, because he was being cruel. The second reason is that he killed them for a significant reason that is unknown. That he used his Sharingan on you and showed you that side of himself to give you a reason to live. Maybe he did love you to the point where he made you hate him so you would fight to live. Sometimes cruel actions have a loving reason behind them. Maybe by doing what he did to you, it was his way of making sure you survived without him. It's up to you which choice you wish to believe. Before you make that choice though, you need to think about everything that happened in the past. How Itachi was with you years before that night and days before that night. If he was constantly the same way with you for seven years, not all of that can be false. Not even Itachi can be fake for that long. So make sure you think long and hard about Itachi and how it all happened before that night."

"I wish I could just ask him, but even if I could he probably wouldn't tell me the truth."

"You might get that chance one day, but you'll never have a future if you're constantly looking back to the past. What did you see that night? Tell me the story Sasuke."

"I was out late, training at the academy. It was eight o'clock when I started to head home. When I got there something immediately didn't seem right. All the lights were off. It was never like that. I had been running home from the academy and I kept running inside the compound. After I passed the first few houses I noticed some blood. The sky was clouded so it was dark. The clouds moved away from the moon and I was able to see around me perfectly. That's when I saw the blood and the bodies. I ran home and started to call for my parents. I got home and I opened the door to the mediation room, father was usually there at night. I called out a few times, but no one answered. When I opened the door it was just as Itachi killed them. He slashed their throats with his Katana. I didn't know it was him at first. When he turned around I couldn't believe it. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I asked him why and he told me. He came at me and I ran outside. He followed me and then used his Sharingan on me. At the time I didn't know what technique it was. The sky and everything around me went red and black. It showed me how he killed everyone and it kept happening over and over again. The Mangekyo Sharingan. The night thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Sasuke. Do you get nightmares about it often?"

"It comes and goes. I guess being back here is just bringing them back. It's not a big deal."

"It is if it's affecting your sleep. I'm always here for you to talk to Sasuke. Even if it is about a nightmare. I'm here for you. Being back here will bring back memories for you, it's natural for you to be having nightmares about it. I'm here for you. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me leave or abandon you. Now we need to talk about last night. Do you remember what happened?"

"I couldn't be in this house any longer. I tried to walk around the house, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I kept thinking how I couldn't remember who lived here. It seemed so wrong that they were my family, but I couldn't remember them. I still don't remember. I decided to go out into the woods. Itachi and I spent a lot of time in them growing up. I was walking around, but the seal was acting up so I stopped and sat down against a tree. I don't know how long I was there, but I didn't sense anyone until he was right in front of me. He said he just wanted to talk. He bent down in front of me and the pain got so bad. I couldn't move it just hurt everywhere. The closer he got the worse the pain got. At one point I felt like I couldn't breathe. He kept stroking my cheek, like I was some pet. He said that he would train me, that if I stayed in Konoha I would never reach the level that I needed to be at for Itachi. I told him I knew what he would do if I went. He said that everything comes with a price; that for him to train me, my body was the price. The pain was too much, though and I couldn't talk anymore. He talked about you."

"What did he say about me?"

"He said that he could kill you in seconds. That you couldn't protect me from him. Is that true?"

"Orochimaru and I have never fought. There was one time when we almost fought. It was after the third round of the Chounin exams. I had just finished placing the seal on you and he appeared. He tried to take you, but I had the Chidori going and he decided to wait until a later time to take you. Obviously Orochimaru is strong. He killed the Third and that wasn't from luck. I'm not positive if I could kill him, but I'm also not positive that he could kill me. There is a lot more to my skills that people don't know about. I show only what I have to in order to get a mission complete. I'm not going to back down from him and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Is that all he said to you?"

"Ya"

Sasuke looked down and Kakashi knew that he was hiding something else.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Something obviously happened."

"Before he left he um…"

"It's okay Sasuke. What did he do?"

Kakashi kept his voice soft and gentle. He hid all the fear and worry that he was feeling inside right now. It was no secret to Kakashi that Orochimaru was a child molester. Kakashi didn't ever want Sasuke alone with him.

"The pain was horrible. It hurt to even try to breathe. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Sasuke it's okay. Whatever he did to you it's okay. What happened?"

"He kissed me." Sasuke whispered.

"Did he do anything else? Did he touch you anywhere?"

"No" Sasuke shook his head.

Kakashi let out a breath that he didn't know he was even holding. It wasn't good that Orochimaru kissed Sasuke and Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was shaken up by it. Kakashi was beyond thrilled that Orochimaru didn't do anything else to Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this Sasuke. It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out and until this is taken care of you're not leaving my side."

"How is that even going to be possible? You're not allowed here at night."

"That's true I'm not, but you are allowed to be outside of the compound past eight o'clock with a Jounin. So here is what we are going to do for the next two weeks. During the day you will be at my place where we can sleep and then at night we will be out training. It'll keep you out of this house, and it will keep you with me where I can keep you safe. Then in two weeks you'll be going on missions and probably won't even be in Konoha for more than a couple hours in between."

"But for how long? We can't keep doing this for a year. How long can we do this before it becomes too much? Eventually things will go back to normal you know that."

"Eventually everything will go back to normal. Including the laws, how the villagers and other ninja treat you. Eventually you won't have to worry about Orochimaru. Look we can only do what is in our power to do. So for now let's just take this one day at a time. Starting with tonight. So why don't we get out of this house and go grab something to eat and walk around for a little bit. Do you feel up to that?"

"Sure, but I want to shower first."

"Okay well you do that. I'll go wait in the living room."

Kakashi got up off the bed and Sasuke started to as well. Before Kakashi left the room Sasuke spoke.

"Who was here earlier with you and Tsunade-Sama?"

"That was Jiraiya. He used to be on the same team as Tsunade and Orochimaru. He's the third Sanin."

"Why was he here?"

"Tsunade sent for him. She thought that he would be able to help with the curse seal. It's a good thing he was here, because it was him that knew how to make the seal stop glowing. He will also be around you at times. His presence is respected in the village and it is also intimidating. By you being around him it will make some people think twice before going after you."

"So he's on my side."

"He is very much so on your side. You can trust him. It's also good to have him around in case Orochimaru shows up."

Sasuke just gave a nod and started to head out of the bedroom. Sasuke went to the bathroom so he could shower and get ready to go out. Kakashi went to the living room to wait for when Sasuke would be ready to go. Not even ten minutes later Jiraiya came into the house.

"You look tired Kakashi."

"I've been up half the night worrying about Sasuke. Only to find him dying from pain."

"How is he doing?"

"He's taking a shower right now. We were going to go out and get something to eat. Care to join us?"

"I think that would be a good idea from the whispers I've heard in the village."

"What whispers?"

"Just villagers talking about how they wished Sasuke had died in the fire. Some villagers have been speaking poorly about him and questioning his loyalty to Konoha. I've heard other ninjas talking about ways that they could go after Sasuke. They were excited that Sasuke had these new laws to follow that Danzou had told them about. The ninja think there are no consequences for going after Sasuke. They don't seem too afraid of you either. I think this village needs to see that Sasuke is also under my eyes. Maybe that will help keep some of them in line."

"So they don't fear me."

"Not the ones that I heard, but it is one thing to talk about doing something. It's something completely different to actually do it. I think me being around Sasuke for a little while will help some ninja to smarten up."

"Sasuke truly only has a few allies right now. The problem is most of them are barely a year out of the academy."

"With higher ranking ninjas that will be a problem. I'm in this village until Orochimaru is killed, so he has me looking out for him now to. Did he tell you what happened last night?"

"He did. Orochimaru just wanted to talk to him. He said that Sasuke wouldn't be able to obtain the level that he needs to be at in order to kill Itachi staying here. He told Sasuke that I couldn't protect him from him. That Orochimaru could kill me in seconds. Sasuke told him that he knew what Orochimaru wanted from him and Orochimaru told him that everything comes with a price. That he wanted Sasuke's body as payment. Before he left he kissed Sasuke."

"He kissed him?"

"Sasuke was a little freaked out about it. He couldn't move from the pain and that scared him I think more than the kiss did. I think that was Sasuke's first realisation of just how powerful Orochimaru is. That he can cause Sasuke that level of pain, by not even doing anything to him other than being around him."

"That would scare anyone. Sasuke's young he has a lot of growing to do. There are two types of prodigies; the first is like yourself and Itachi. You start off young and grow quickly, but once you hit your peak that's it you don't grow anymore. The second is Sasuke. You start off slightly ahead of the others and you gradually grow and grow even when others have stopped. In the next three years Sasuke will be stronger than Itachi, he'll be stronger than me. All he has to do is put the work in and he'll prove to everyone just what kind of prodigy he truly is. It's the type two prodigy that is always the deadliest, because no one ever sees it coming."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one. I'm just not sure Sasuke sees it like that."

"He will in time. You went through something similar if I remember correctly. You made it through."

"I took my revenge though and that almost destroyed me. I don't want Sasuke to go through that."

"We all make our own mistakes. Sasuke will make his, but as an adult and his sensei it's your job to make sure those mistakes don't involve betraying the village."

"He won't betray Konoha. I know that he won't. I just hope that Konoha doesn't push him out."

"Danzou and the council could decide that Sasuke is a danger for the village and make him an exile."

"Danzou would just love to do that. He's just waiting for the chance to get Sasuke out of this village or imprisoned."

"Imprisoned? He's too young to be in jail."

"Danzou doesn't care you know that. Sasuke doesn't follow the laws to the letter he'll do it. And I have no idea how long it will take before I could even get him out."

"Danzou even tries it he'll be dealing with me and Tsunade. There is a way to over throw the council."

"How?"

"It involves other village leaders and high ranking ninja in Konoha. Tsunade has sent out a request to speak to the other villages letting them know the situation. Hopefully some will be willing to help. Inside Konoha is easy; there are you, myself, Tsunade, Asuma and Gai that will go to Sasuke's defence. There might be other high ranking ninja that are willing to help Sasuke as well."

"So there is a way to over throw the council."

"Of course there is. There have been many times when the council went too far. The Third did it a few times that I know about. The council isn't as all powerful as they would like everyone to believe. The village can even protest the council and force a new one to be elected. I don't see that as an option right now. I think too many people are all for these new laws and wouldn't risk them changing."

"At least we have a way to go about changing these laws. What did you find out about the seal?"

"We haven't found a way to remove it yet. From today's events we did learn that when it glows red like that how to put an end to it. Tsunade was also able to see the damage that it does to Sasuke's body. The seal is molding it's chakra into Sasuke's chakra slowly. If we find a way to remove it, then we need to do it quick. The longer he has the seal the more of its chakra will mold into his. If that happens and too much of the seal's chakra is molded into Sasuke's by removing the seal he'll die. We need to do something about it and soon otherwise he'll be stuck with it forever. We've been doing research all day, but so far we haven't learned anything new. The information of this seal is repetitive at best. There's nothing new to add to what we already know."

"There has to be someone out there that knows about this seal."

"I'm sure there is, we just can't find them."

They both heard the bathroom door open and they ended their conversation. Sasuke came out into the living room wearing clean clothes. Sasuke noticed that Jiraiya was here with Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing's wrong Sasuke. Jiraiya was just coming to check up on you that's all."

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"I'm fine"

"Jiraiya is going to come with us to dinner."

"Ok"

"You all set?"

Sasuke just gave a nod and the three of them headed outside. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke didn't really trust Jiraiya and Kakashi couldn't blame him. He didn't know Jiraiya from a hole in the ground. Jiraiya could also tell that Sasuke was a little cautious around him, but he didn't mind he was used to having to earn trust. This wasn't about getting food or earning trust. This was about getting the village to see that Jiraiya was in Sasuke's corner. It was about taking Sasuke and putting him on a different level. If people saw that Sasuke was being backed by Jiraiya then they would think twice before they even try anything. They spent a good amount of time just walking around Konoha and going to dinner. It was around nine o'clock when Jiraiya left to get some sleep. Kakashi took Sasuke out onto one of the training ground and he decided that they would do some light training. He couldn't work Sasuke too hard, because of his injuries and from the seal, but he could get him to focus on some light training. It was ten o'clock when they had to stop for an hour when Sasuke's seal started to act up. Kakashi used his chakra to heal it and after that they continued on. When the sun came up they headed back to Kakashi's place so they could get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Sasuke's apartment was set on fire. The week had gotten better with Sasuke now being around Kakashi twenty-four seven. It was annoying at times for both parties, but they understood it was what was needed for Sasuke to be kept safe. The rest of the week had gone well. They would sleep during the day and then train at night. It was always light training for Kakashi didn't want to irritate any of Sasuke's injuries. His arm was getting better and Kakashi was feeling confident that within another week Sasuke would be cleared for missions. Kakashi didn't know how long Sasuke would be able to tolerate having to be watched all the time, but if Kakashi was being honest he didn't know how long he could do this for. Kakashi knew this wasn't Sasuke's fault, but that didn't make it easier. Kakashi was constantly having to be on point and on the lookout. He couldn't let himself relax for more than a few minutes at a time. He had to worry about Orochimaru coming back plus other villagers and ninja attacking Sasuke. It wasn't Sasuke's fault in any way, shape or form, but it just wasn't easy to constantly have to watch out for enemies. Kakashi knew though, no matter how tired he was Sasuke was going through worse. Sasuke had to live with the fear of never knowing when something was going to happen. He didn't know who he could trust and he had to deal with the pain of the curse seal. The seal hadn't been acting up in the last couple of days and both Kakashi and Sasuke were relieved that Orochimaru had needed to take a break. It also gave them a rough idea of how long he can continue causing pain through the curse seal. Kakashi and Sasuke were heading back to Kakashi's place to get some sleep. They had been training all night and they both could feel the toll of being awake all night.

Sasuke and Kakashi went about the routine that they had developed in the past week. Kakashi would go and get changed and let Sasuke shower first. Once Sasuke was done Kakashi would take his turn while Sasuke made them something to eat. Once they were done eating they each went into their own room to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was on his way back home. It was past midnight and he was just getting back into the village after a long mission. The mission was easy all he had to do was deliver a scroll so Tsunade sent him on his own. It was nice to be on his own for a change. He could go at his own pace and do whatever he wanted without having to deal with other people. Though, he was tired from the long journey and he was looking forward to being back at home in his bed. He was walking down the street just about to pass by an alleyway when he heard voices. They were coming from the alley and normally Shikamaru wouldn't care, but he heard the word Sasuke and it made him stop in his tracks. Shikamaru made sure he pressed his back against the wall so no one in the alley could see him.

"I saw the Uchiha the other night with Kakashi. Looks like he's keeping a close eye on him."

"I can't believe he survived that fire. Someone must have gotten him out."

"I heard it was two ninja that got him out. That Shikamaru and Neji guy. It was just dumb luck they came by."

"So what do we do about it?"

"I say we go after him again."

Shikamaru could tell that there were five different men in the alley. He also figured it had to be the same five that attacked Sasuke. He needed to be able to see who they were so he could tell Kakashi and Tsunade about them.

"Kakashi is always around him and now Jiraiya is back in the village. He seems like he's looking out for him to."

"So what? Once the Uchiha is dead it won't matter. I say we kill him this time."

"Danzou got new laws for him now. Let's get him in jail then, the prisoners will take care of him."

"They would just love to have his ass in jail. Nice young thirteen year old boy to play with. The thing won't last a week."

"So then how do we get him in jail?"

"It's only a matter of time before he breaks a law."

"Any extra trouble though and Danzou could blame him. I saw we have some fun."

Shikamaru slowly turned his head around the corner to try and get a better look at who was taking. He saw the five of them standing around in a circle and he noticed the ANBU masks. Shikamaru did his best to take a quick look at the masks he could see and then he moved back to his spot. He heard them continue talking so he figured he hadn't been spotted. He turned around so he could walk towards the Hokage Tower, but he felt hands grabbing him and one going over his mouth. He was dragged into the alley where the five men stood. One was behind him covering up his mouth and holding him, while the other four were standing in front of him.

"Well well well, look who we have here." The man with the wolf mask said.

"Looks like tonight is our lucky night." The man with the lion mask said.

"Shikamaru didn't you ever learn not to listen to other people's conversations?" the man behind him said as he moved his hand away from Shikamaru's mouth.

"Didn't you ever learn not to try and burn a fellow comrade alive?" Shikamaru spat out. He wasn't going to show these men any fear. Shikamaru knew they weren't just going to let him go, but that didn't mean Shikamaru was going to play nice with them.

"You shouldn't care about him. He's nothing but garbage. He'll run to Orochimaru and be his personal bitch while the rest of us have to clean up after him. You should be trying to kill him just like the rest of this village. You have a duty to keep the village safe and as long as that thing is alive it never will be." The man with the snake mask said.

"He's not a thing, he's a person. He's a fellow comrade that has a psycho after him. You should be trying to defend him not hurt him. He's thirteen years old and you tried to kill him. It's not his fault that Orochimaru is after him."

"It is his fault. He should have died with the rest of his disgusting family. It's his fault he lived and now, because of that Konoha has to worry about the Sound and Orochimaru attacking. Innocent lives should not have to be killed because of him." the man with the wolf mask said.

"He is innocent. He hasn't done anything wrong. He's fought for Konoha and has protected these people just like the rest of us. It's not his fault he survived a massacre. How can you hate him so much when he's done nothing wrong?"

"He's breathing that's what he has done wrong." The man with the bird mask said.

"You won't get away with this."

"We already have. Who are you going to tell that gives a dam? Danzou is our leader we answer to him. Tsunade can't do shit about what we do." The man behind him said.

"You won't get away with it. I'll tell every single person that will listen. Someone will do something about you. Kakashi and Jiraiya won't let you get away with this. You're stupid to go up against either of them."

"Looks like you need a lesson about keeping your mouth shut. What do you think boys?" the man with the wolf mask said.

"I think he needs to learn who is in charge." The man in the lion mask said.

Shikamaru knew they were going to attack, but he wasn't going to make it easy for them. He head butted the man behind him and hit him right on his chin. He fought against the man's hold around him and did everything he could to get out. As the men in front of him came towards him he kicked out and landed a blow to the man wearing the lion mask. It wasn't enough though, they were ANBU and Shikamaru was not only out-numbered, but he was out skilled. They were on him and Shikamaru couldn't even keep track of where the blows were coming. The punches and kicks were all over him and he was all too soon taken down to the ground. Shikamaru knew this was how Sasuke had felt when he was attacked in his own home. He could hear his ribs breaking as the sound echoed through the alley walls. He tried to scream out for help, but he just couldn't get enough air into his lungs to do it. He was losing the fight to stay awake and after yet another blow to the head the darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru could feel the darkness surrounding his mind slowly fading away. With the darkness fading away the pain was slowly appearing. Shikamaru let out a groan as his body felt the full force of the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes to find a blinding light around him. He squinted his eyes and placed an open hand over them to try and block out the bright light. He vaguely heard movement off to the right side of him and then the blinding light was gone. He slowly put his hand down and tried to open his eyes more. He was able to get them half way open and he tried to look around. He looked to the right and saw Asuma standing by the blind in the room. He had opened it slightly to let some of the morning sun shine through the room. Shikamaru very quickly realised that he was in a hospital room. Asuma moved closer to the bed and leaned against it.

"How are you feeling?" Asuma asked softly.

"I don't know." Shikamaru's voice was rough with pain.

"What hurts?" Asuma asked softly again.

"Everything. My head hurts the most right now."

"You took a lot of hits to the head. It's ten in the morning if you're wondering. Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't… how did I get here?"

"You brought yourself here. You were attacked and you came into the hospital late last night. Tsunade was called down when the other medics saw the state that you were in. I was also called down. You've been out since four this morning. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I don't know. Everything just hurts right now. My head is killing me."

"I'm going to page Tsunade-Sama to come down and look you over. She should still be here."

Asuma hit the nurse button and waited. Tsunade wanted him to call her when Shikamaru woke up. She wanted to know what happened and to see what his pain level he was in. It would also be easier for her to explain to him about his injuries. After a few minutes Tsunade came into the room to see Shikamaru awake. She went over to the bed on the opposite side that Asuma was on.

"Shikamaru, how are you feeling?"

"Confused and in pain."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest what level is your pain?"

"Seven."

"Okay I can give you something for the pain."

"What kind of pain medication?" Asuma asked.

"I can give him a small dose of morphine to ease the pain."

"Wouldn't you need parental permission?" Asuma asked.

"His mother is away visiting some family in another village. His father isn't due back until later on today from his mission. You can give permission for pain medication in his parents' place. He is also thirteen and a Chounin so he can make this decision. Would you like some pain medication Shikamaru?"

"I don't know. It hurts too much to think."

Shikamaru moved his hands to his head to try and stop the pounding. Asuma placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder as he spoke.

"Okay why don't we try a low dose of morphine? Just a small amount to take the edge off."

"We can do that. It won't put him to sleep, but it will make the pain lessen significantly." Tsunade said.

Tsunade went over to the medical cabinet and retrieved what she needed. With the needle ready she went over to Shikamaru and injected the morphine into his system. She then discarded the needle into the safety bin before she turned her attention back to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru you will be in pain for a good few days. Each day that passes the pain will lessen and within a week you will be back to normal. Your head and ribs will hurt the most. You took significant damage to your brain from the punches and kicks. You'll be having some headaches for a little while. You had six broken ribs. I've healed them and the small internal bleeding that you had. You'll be able to go home in a few days. Do you have any questions?"

"Sasuke… where is he?"

"He's at Kakashi's place. Why?" Asuma said.

"It was them."

"Them who?" Tsunade asked.

"The five men that attacked him, they attacked me." Shikamaru's voice was a little slow from the morphine, but Asuma and Tsunade didn't care. They just needed to know what happened.

"You need to try your best to remember what happened Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

"I was on my way home from the mission. I heard someone say Sasuke's name in an alley. I hid around the corner of the alley entrance to hear what they were talking about. There were five of them. They were talking about what happened to Sasuke saying that they were going to take care of him. They want to try and get him in jail. They said the prisoners would love to play with him. The one brought up Kakashi and Jiraiya, but they said they didn't care about them. I went to look to see if I could see their faces. They were all ANBU. I thought they didn't see me, so I went to leave but I was grabbed. They said horrible things about him. They called him a thing and said it was his fault that he survived the massacre. They said that innocent lives shouldn't have to be killed for him. I tried to get them to understand that this wasn't Sasuke's fault. That he was innocent in this. They didn't care they said that Danzou was in charge of them. That no one can stop them, but Danzou. They want him in jail so the other inmates can kill him. They knew that Neji and I were the ones that got him out of the fire. I told them that I would tell anyone that would listen that it was them. They said they were going to teach me a lesson in being quit. Then they started to attack me. It goes fuzzy after that."

"Do you remember the masks?" Tsunade asked.

"I only saw four of them. The one that seemed to be in charge was a wolf mask. There was a lion, a snake and a bird. The fifth was behind me the whole time I never saw his."

"That's good we can find the fifth through the other four." Asuma said trying to sound encouraging.

"Sasuke and Neji they aren't safe. They could go after either one of them next." Shikamaru said.

"I'll inform Neji and the rest of the group to stay alert and to watch out for them." Tsunade said.

"I will go and inform Kakashi and Sasuke about what happened and who the men were. From the sounds of it they seem like they are going to try and start something with Sasuke. If they want him in jail there is only two ways to do it. The first is to get Sasuke to break his new laws and the other would be to cause too much havoc in Konoha. Danzou could place him in jail to make the havoc within the village stop. The problem is the ANBU had a valid point; Danzou is in charge of them and if he doesn't take action against them there isn't anything we can do." Asuma said.

"This situation is getting out of hand very quickly. It's only going to get worse it seems." Tsunade let out a sigh, "Shikamaru you are safe here. You need to just sleep and try not to worry. Asuma I want you to go and inform Kakashi and Sasuke. I want you to then round everyone up and meet me and Jiraiya in training ground three."

"Yes Tsunade-Sama."

"Shikamaru when your father returns I will inform him of what has happened. He should be back later on this afternoon. For now just rest and I will handle everything else." Tsunade said.

"Can I see Sasuke?" Shikamaru was barely awake, but he wanted to make sure he was alright for himself.

"I'll speak to Kakashi and see what he says. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it." Asuma said.

"Okay that's enough for now. Shikamaru you need to sleep in order to heal. I'll come by and check on you later."

"Ok"

Shikamaru already had his eyes closed. The pain medication was making him even more tired than he already was. Tsunade and Asuma left the hospital room and went about gathering the ninja. Asuma headed over to Kakashi's first so he could inform him of what happened. It was just before eleven in the morning when Asuma knocked on Kakashi's front door. He knew that Kakashi had been staying up all night and sleeping during the day. He had been doing it so Sasuke wasn't alone and at risk of Orochimaru attacking him. Asuma knew it was going to take a toll on Kakashi and he was going to make sure he kept a close eye on Kakashi and make sure he wasn't getting burnt out. After a few minutes Kakashi opened the door to see Asuma on the other side. Asuma could tell that Kakashi had barely slept. He looked exhausted and Asuma was only able to see part of his face.

"You look like hell." Asuma said

"Asuma, please tell me this can wait." Exhaustion was clear in Kakashi's voice.

"I'm sorry it can't. Something has happened and Tsunade needs to speak with all of us."

Kakashi let out a sigh and he stepped back to let Asuma inside. Kakashi went over to the couch and sat down. Asuma sat down on the other side of the couch.

"What happened?"

"Shikamaru was attacked last night. He was on his way home from a mission late last night. He was walking home when he heard someone mention Sasuke's name. It was the five men that attacked Sasuke and set his apartment on fire. Shikamaru heard them talking about getting Sasuke in jail. They seemed to really like the idea of the other inmates playing with him."

"Playing?"

"That's what they said. I think you and I both know what that truly means and what would happen to a thirteen year old in prison. They want to get him in jail so he is killed by the inmates. Shikamaru said they mentioned your name and Jiraiya. They weren't concerned at all about either of you. They believe that only Danzou can stop them and that neither of you two will be able to. Shikamaru went to leave but they caught him and they attacked him. Shikamaru said they called Sasuke a thing and said he should have died the night his family did. They said everything was his fault and innocent lives shouldn't die, because of him."

"Sasuke's life is innocent."

"I know. Shikamaru doesn't remember much, but he brought himself to the hospital. He just woke up about an hour ago."

"How is he?"

"He took a lot of blows. His head and ribs hurt the worse right now. He had six broken ribs and he will be getting headache for a few weeks. Tsunade said he can leave the hospital in a couple of days. He won't be able to do any missions for two weeks though most likely."

"Are his parents with him?"

"His mother is away visiting family. His father is on his way back from a mission. He should be here in a few hours. He's going to be pissed and looking for blood when he finds out what happened."

"You think he might blame Sasuke?"

"I can't see him doing that. Shikaku knows that this isn't Sasuke's fault. Shikamaru has been talking to him about what happened to Sasuke and from the impression I got from Shikamaru. I think Shikaku is on our side."

"Did he see who they were?"

"He did. They also said that they could only be stopped by Danzou and they knew that Danzou wasn't going to do anything to protect Sasuke."

"Danzou doesn't have to do anything. I'll take care of them. They aren't worried about me then they are about to find out how wrong they are."

"Tsunade wants to have everyone meet at training ground three. She wants to inform everyone of what happened and probably go over safety measures."

"Okay, that's a good idea. The others need to understand how serious this situation is getting."

"How are you holding up? You're not looking so good Kakashi."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Constantly having to be on point all the time. It's hard to just rest and relax. Training all night and sleeping for a few hours during the day it's starting to take a toll on me. I don't know how Sasuke is able to keep doing this. He's only sleeping a few hours in the day. He's training at night and he's having nightmares. He's not talking about them, but I know he is. He's paranoid and constantly watching his back no matter where we are. He's hiding from me how he is actually doing with everything. I don't know if he's doing it, because he doesn't want me to know. Or if he's doing it, because he doesn't want to bother me with it."

"He's blaming himself for all of this." Asuma summed up.

"He hasn't said it out loud, but he is. I think he's worried that I'll resent him for everything and turn my back on him. He's keeping everything to himself and I don't want him to be doing that. I want him to feel like he can open up to me and tell me how he feels. Last week we talked about what happened the night the Clan was killed. We talked about his brother and how their relationship was growing up. He expressed how he thought there might be more to that night then he was being told."

"That's good that he talked about that with you. I don't think he has told anyone about what happened that night."

"It is good that he finally spoke about it, but that's the problem. It took him five years to talk about it. I don't want him to feel like he can't talk to me about what is currently happening. I need to figure out how to get him to open up to me."

"I'm sure he will Kakashi. If there is ever a time that you need a break though, let me know and I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank-you Asuma."

"We're in this together Kakashi don't forget that. Shikamaru did say he wanted to see Sasuke."

"I'll wake him up and I'll tell him what happened, but I don't want to tell him what was said about him. He doesn't need to know that."

"I agree."

Kakashi got up and headed into the spare bedroom to wake Sasuke. Kakashi opened the door to find that Sasuke was already awake and sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chest. Kakashi walked into the room and over to the bed.

"What are you doing awake? We've only just got back not even four hours ago."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I would be asleep, but someone knocked on the door."

"I know I heard. You beat me to answering it. Who was it?"

"It's Asuma and don't change the subject. You should be asleep, even if you heard the door you should be sleeping right now."

"I heard someone at the door and I couldn't get back to sleep. It's not a big deal. What did Asuma want?"

"This conversation is not over Sasuke. Something has happened to Shikamaru."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. Get dressed and come out into the living room. I'll explain everything then."

"Okay"

Kakashi left the room and closed the door behind him so Sasuke could get dressed. After a few minutes Sasuke came out and joined Asuma and Kakashi in the living room. Sasuke sat down in the chair as he spoke.

"What happened to Shikamaru?" You could hear the concern in Sasuke's voice.

"Long story short he was attacked by the same five men that you were. It was late last night and he was walking home from a mission when he heard your name being mentioned. They attacked him and he was able to get himself to the hospital. He's going to be fine in a couple of weeks and within a few days he'll be out of the hospital." Asuma explained.

"So he's okay?"

"He's fine Sasuke. He's a little banged up, but he'll be back to normal in no time. He was able to see who the men were. They were ANBU that attacked you and he was able to identify four out of the five masks." Kakashi said.

"So now what happens? Does Danzou know?"

"Danzou hasn't been informed by us; whether or not he knows that it was them is still unclear." Kakashi said.

"What like he ordered them to kill me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but he might have already figured it out and hasn't done or said anything about it." Kakashi said.

"The thing is Sasuke, the ANBU are controlled by Danzou and only he can punish his men. Tsunade doesn't get a say in what happens to them. So even though she knows who they were all she can do is report it to Danzou. She has no say in what happens with ANBU." Asuma explained further.

"But they didn't just attack me. They've attacked Shikamaru now to. I don't understand why Danzou doesn't like me, but he can't ignore what they did to Shikamaru. Can he?"

"We don't know what Danzou will do. He might do just that and ignore what happened. Right now it is best to just trust the people in our group unless I tell you otherwise." Kakashi said.

"Can I see him? I need to apologise."

"Apologise for what Sasuke?" Kakashi asked confused.

"This is my fault. He's hurt and in the hospital, because of what is going on with me. It's my fault he's hurt."

"No it's not. Sasuke I don't know you very well. Realistically I don't think there are five people in this village that know you very well. That's why you need to listen to me when I say that this is not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this to happen to you. You didn't ask for that curse mark. You didn't ask for Orochimaru to gain interest in you. What's going on right now is hard and confusing and painful, but you didn't ask for any of it. This is nowhere near your fault. If you only ever believe one thing that I tell you, you believe that." Asuma said before Kakashi had any chance to jump in.

"He's right Sasuke. You can't be blaming yourself for this. I know it's hard, but you can't give up. If you do then everything that has happened will be all for nothing. You need to fight to win this. You need to stay strong and blame those that are responsible. Those five ANBU know the difference between right and wrong. They are the ones that are in the wrong, not you. We will figure this out." Kakashi said.

"I'd really like to see him if I could." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"He was asking about you before I left. Kakashi can bring you to the hospital to stay with Shikamaru. I will go and round everyone up to meet Tsunade." Asuma said.

"Meet for what?" Sasuke asked.

"She didn't say, but most likely to go over safety measures. I think you should be there at the meeting though Kakashi." Asuma said.

"Probably should. Will you be alright in the hospital with Pakun Sasuke?"

"Of course."

"Alright let's head out then." Kakashi said.

The three of them got up and headed out the door. Asuma went to start collecting the other ninja and Sasuke and Kakashi headed to the hospital. The walk over was done in silence and Kakashi knew that Sasuke was still blaming himself for what has happened. It had only been a week and Kakashi couldn't believe how much worse this situation has gotten. Kakashi knew Sasuke was going to feel responsible and he knew there really was nothing he could do to change Sasuke's mind about it. Kakashi was exhausted and it had only been a week, but what he couldn't believe was how well Sasuke was holding up. Sasuke had spent most of his life hiding what he truly was feeling and Kakashi knew that he was doing it now. Sasuke was giving the impression that he was fine and holding together, but Kakashi knew otherwise. Kakashi just had to get the truth out of Sasuke somehow. They made it to the hospital and they went up to Shikamaru's room. They opened the door and they couldn't believe the bruises that littered Shikamaru's skin. Sasuke felt his heart drop down to his stomach. He knew this was all his fault. Shikamaru was hurt and it was because of him. Sasuke went over to sit down in the chair beside the bed. Kakashi went over and placed a hand on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Sasuke. I know it's hard to believe that right now, but it's true. This is those five men's fault. You need to remember that."

"What if they go after Neji or someone else?"

"We are going to talk to everyone and let them know what is going on. We are going to make sure they are safe and go over some safety procedures."

"And if Danzou doesn't do anything about this?"

"Don't worry about Danzou. Jiraiya and I will handle the five ANBU."

"You go against Danzou and you could end up in jail."

"Danzou isn't stupid enough to try something like that with me or with Jiraiya. I don't want you to worry about this. I'm going to go and meet up with everyone. I'll have Pakun here to keep an eye out again. If something happens he'll come and get me. Nothing will happen to either of you here in the hospital it's just a precaution again."

Sasuke gave a small nod and Kakashi made the hand seals to summon Pakun. The little dog appeared at the end of the bed once again.

"Boss"

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Sasuke and Shikamaru. Something happens come and get me."

Pakun looked around and saw that he was in the hospital again; except this time it was Shikamaru in the bed and Sasuke in the chair.

"You boys really need to hang out someplace other than a hospital sometime." Pakun said

"Behave Pakun and keep them safe."

"You got it boss."

"I'll see you in a little while Sasuke."

"Ya"

Kakashi gave Sasuke's shoulder and gentle squeeze before he left the room. Pakun went and curled up at the end of the bed again and let the quiet take over the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi went to training ground three to join the rest of the group. He was worried about leaving Sasuke alone in the hospital, but he figured it was better for him there then here. Pakun was with him and he was sure no one would try anything in a hospital full of people. These men have so far only attacked at night and not out in the open. It would be pretty bold to attack during the day in a hospital. Kakashi got to training ground three to find that everyone was there except for Kurenai. Kakashi went over to stand by Asuma and Gai.

"Where's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"She's out on a solo mission. She won't be back for another week at least." Asuma answered.

"Has anyone asked what this is about?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto has been very vocal about this. The others are annoyed and curious as well, but most of them aren't saying anything." Gai answered.

"Sasuke get to the hospital okay?" Asuma asked.

"He's fine. I left Pakun with them just in case." Kakashi answered.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin." Tsunade said.

"But Sasuke isn't here." Naruto said.

"Or Shikamaru." Chouji added.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru are in the hospital right now." Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Are they hurt?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke is fine he's just keeping Shikamaru company and he doesn't need to be here for this." Kakashi said.

"Shikamaru was attacked late last night. He's in the hospital with a few injuries, but he will be fine within a few days." Asuma said.

"Attacked by who?" Chouji asked.

"And why would Sasuke be keeping him company?" Kiba asked surprised that Sasuke would go out of his way to be with Shikamaru.

"Did Shikamaru see who attacked him?" Ino asked.

"Alright everyone calm down. I know you have questions let us explain first and then you can ask your questions." Tsunade said.

"Late last night Shikamaru was on his way home from his mission. He was just about to walk passed an alley when he heard someone say Sasuke's name. You all have been informed of what happened to Sasuke a week ago correct?" Asuma said

"Five men tried to kill him and burnt his home down." Shino answered for everyone.

"Shikamaru and Neji found him and they got him out and to the hospital. Shikamaru told you all to keep an ear out for anyone that was talking about it. So when he heard Sasuke's name being spoken he stayed off to the side of the alley entrance so he could listen to the conversation. It was the same five men that attacked Sasuke and they were talking about what had happened. They mentioned wanting to get Sasuke in jail so he would be killed by the inmates. Shikamaru took the risk in looking into the alley to see who they were. They were five ANBU and he was able to ID four out of the five masks. They caught him and they beat him up to get him to stay quiet. They figured that he would be too afraid to tell anyone." Asuma said.

"They clearly don't know our Shikamaru." Ino said in her teammates defence.

"He brought himself into the hospital and Tsunade-Sama healed him. He told us what he remembered and for now he will be in the hospital for a few days to heal and rest up. He will be fine within a week or two to go back to missions." Asuma finished.

"So why the hell is Sasuke with him?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke wanted to sit with him and make sure he was alright. Shikamaru was also asking for him." Kakashi said.

"He has some nerve." Tenten said.

"Care to elaborate on that Tenten." Gai said.

"Sasuke, he's got some nerve to be sitting with Shikamaru. It's his fault Shikamaru is even hurt in the first place." Tenten said with anger clear in her voice.

"How is it Sasuke's fault?" Naruto asked ready to defend his friend.

"How is it not? If it wasn't for Sasuke none of this would be happening." Tenten said.

"This is not Sasuke's fault." Neji said.

"How can you say that? Look at what's happening to the village and it's all because of him. If he had died in that fire then this would have ended." Tenten said.

"Are you saying Shikamaru and I made a mistake in saving his life? That we should have just stood by and let him burn to death?" Neji couldn't believe that Tenten would even say something like this. He understood her being upset that one of them was hurt, but to blame Sasuke was unfair.

"I'm saying if he had died this wouldn't be happening. Orochimaru is after him I don't understand why we don't just hand him over. The village would go back to being at peace." Tenten said.

"So that's your solution we just hand Sasuke over to that freak. We should just sacrifice Sasuke for the sake of the village." Naruto was pissed he couldn't believe Tenten would ever suggest that.

"If you want to be Hokage one day Naruto you have to learn to make tough decisions. Sacrificing one to save a whole village isn't a hard decision no matter who it is." Tenten said.

"Sasuke is our teammate and friend we can't just abandon him." Sakura said.

"We're not abandoning him." Neji said immediately.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not getting beat up or killed to protect him. He's a cold hearted bastard who doesn't care. Why should I risk my life to protect him when he wouldn't do the same for me?" Tenten said.

The adults in the group kept quiet for right now. They wanted to see where everyone stood and this conversation was doing just that.

"Sasuke is a fellow comrade we can't turn our backs on him now." Lee said.

"If he's so cold hearted, why is he with Shikamaru right now?" Sakura said.

"He's putting him in even more danger by being around him." Tenten said.

"How can you stand there and say he wouldn't protect you? He saved my life. He risked his own life and almost died to save mine. You don't know a dam thing about him." Naruto said.

"When the hell did that happen?" Kiba asked.

"On a mission." Sakura said.

"Just because he saved your life once on a mission doesn't mean he would do the same for any of us. The guy is a cold hearted bastard. I'm not risking my life to save his. He's not worth my loyalty." Tenten said.

"Alright enough. First of all Tenten, Sasuke is a Shinobi of Konoha that right there is enough to earn your loyalty. You won't defend him fine. What about the rest of you? Where do you stand? I'm not having this conversation and wasting my time if you don't care." Tsunade said.

"I'm standing by Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Me to." Sakura said.

"I stand by my decision to save him. Sasuke might not be my friend, but he's earned my respect and loyalty." Neji said.

"He's earned mine." Lee said.

"Not mine." Tenten said.

"That covers Kakashi's and Gai's team. What about the rest of you?" Tsunade asked.

"Chouji and me will stand by Shikamaru's decision." Ino said.

"Sasuke's a good ninja. If Shikamaru is willing to put his life on the line for him then so are we." Chouji said.

"I can't stand him, but I'm not gonna turn my back on him." Kiba said.

"Me to." Hinata whispered.

"I stand by my comrades." Shino said.

"Tenten you can leave. You don't want to defend your fellow comrade then I have nothing to say to you." Tsunade said.

"Fine by me."

Tenten took off and left the remaining ninja there in the training grounds.

"For those of you that do not know, this is Jiraiya. He will be here in the village until Orochimaru is taken care of. He is the other Sanin and you will show him respect." Tsunade said.

"The village is only going to get worse. The longer this goes on for the more restless the village will get and the more they will take action into their own hands. Right now the village is still suffering the loss of the Third. The Third's death is what pushed some of these villagers and ninjas to go against Sasuke. They blame him for Orochimaru coming into Konoha and for the Third's death. I want to make this very clear. This is not Sasuke's fault. You cannot blame him for the choices that others have made." Jiraiya said.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Right now the best thing you guys can do is stay safe." Kakashi said.

"What? We're not going to go after these guys?" Naruto said.

"The men were ANBU. They are trained killers. You guys need to stay smart and stay safe. The rest of us will handle these ANBU." Asuma said.

"You all need to keep your eyes open and your ears open. Be smart don't get into a fight with any ANBU. The best thing you can do is to stay away from any ANBU, but especially the ones with a wolf mask, lion mask, bird mask or a snake mask. These men are the ones that attacked Shikamaru and Sasuke. There is one other ANBU, but we don't know what mask he has. Sasuke needs your support right now. Clearly these ANBU are not above going after someone who stands by Sasuke. They aren't worried about any consequences for their actions. Trust this group and only this group unless one of us says otherwise. This will get worse and Sasuke will need the support whether he acts like it or not." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke does not do well with emotions you all know that. He blames himself for what is happening and for what happened to Shikamaru. If any of you get hurt he will blame himself then as well. Sasuke isn't one for conversations and he isn't one to express how he is feeling about something. It's only been a week and so far five ANBU have tried to kill him and Orochimaru made an appearance. He's barely slept in the past week and he's trying to show that he's okay when he isn't. Remember that when you speak with him. He might be short with you and he will be easily annoyed the longer he goes not sleeping well. Have some patience with him, learn how to read his moods and tells. That will help you be able to read his mood better." Kakashi said.

"Orochimaru approached him?" Neji asked.

"He did the night he was released from the hospital. Orochimaru just talked to him about what he can offer. He has not been back since, but it has put Sasuke on edge and made him a little paranoid." Kakashi answered.

"The bottom line is you all need to be careful. Be smart about what you say and to whom you say it to." Gai said.

"We don't want you to be paranoid and on edge, but you need to pay attention when you are out. These men clearly have no problems attacking anyone regardless of their ranking or age. Be careful." Jiraiya said.

"So that's it? All we do is keep a look out and deal with Sasuke's moods." Kiba said.

"You could try being nice Kiba." Asuma said.

"Nobody said I had to like him to protect him." Kiba said back.

"That actually brings up a very good point. You not only need to remember, but accept the fact that Neji and Sasuke are the strongest out of all of you. You can argue whatever you'd like, but that's the truth. They have the strongest skills out of all of you. So you need to realise that. These men caused serious damage to Sasuke and almost killed him. They will not hesitate to kill you. You don't have to like Sasuke, but you do have to accept his skill level over yours." Kakashi said.

"All of you need to be smart and let whatever you feel towards Sasuke go for right now. He has enough problems right now he doesn't need any extra from any of you. He needs to know that you have his back in this." Tsunade said.

"We'll be smart Tsunade-Sama." Sakura said.

"Why is Orochimaru after Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Orochimaru is looking to obtain the Sharingan. There are only two Sharingan users left alive in the world, Sasuke and his older brother Itachi." Jiraiya was interrupted by Lee.

"Brother? I thought they all died?"

"They don't know?" Jiraiya asked the adults.

"Only Naruto knew that he had an older brother." Kakashi said.

"We don't talk about Sasuke's family especially around him. It's still a very sore subject for him." Tsunade said.

"His brother is alive?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's older brother is the one that killed the Clan. He is still alive and an S-Class criminal. He's incredibly powerful;, he's too powerful for Orochimaru so that's why he has turned his attention to Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke is strong for his age, but he's not strong enough to defeat Orochimaru. Orochimaru wants the Sharingan so he can copy unlimited techniques. He can obtain the Sharingan one of two ways; he can cut Sasuke's eyes out and implant them into himself. Or he can take over Sasuke's body by doing a seal that will kill Sasuke, but allow Orochimaru to use his body as his own. Either way if Orochimaru gets his hands on the Sharingan it won't end well for this world." Jiraiya said.

"For now just keep your eyes and ears open. Is there any questions?" Tsunade asked.

No one spoke up so Tsunade spoke.

"Get out of here and don't talk about this around other people."

"If you are going to visit Shikamaru do it later on tonight. Give Sasuke and Shikamaru some time together. And do not talk to Sasuke about his brother." Kakashi said.

The others all nodded and headed off in the direction of the village.

"Well that could have gone worse." Asuma said.

"I didn't expect Tenten to act like that I must say." Gai said.

"At least it was only one of them to react like that." Kakashi said.

"I'm curious to see how it would have went if Sasuke had ended up on my team like he was supposed to." Gai said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke was supposed to be on my team instead of Neji, but the council denied Iruka's request. He would have graduated at eleven, but they denied it." Gai explained.

"No one told me that." Kakashi said.

"There is a lot that the council doesn't speak about." Tsunade said.

"On the bright side we now know four out of the five ANBU that attacked both Shikamaru and Sasuke. We know where those young ones stand and we've warned them. Considering everything so far I think we're getting somewhere." Jiraiya said.

"Baby steps." Tsunade said.

"What do you need from us my Lady?" Gai asked.

"Right now, nothing. Keep doing what you are doing. Jiraiya and I will deal with these ANBU. Keep an eye on your students and when missions come I'll make sure your squads are the first ones to go out." Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-Sama. If that is all I have a training session with my squad." Gai said.

"Yes you are all dismissed and thank-you." Tsunade said.

Gai gave a bow to Tsunade and then disappeared into the trees. Kakashi and Asuma started to make their way out of the training grounds.

"Where are you going Kakashi?"

"To the hospital to make sure Sasuke is safe."

"You need to be going home and getting some sleep." Asuma said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine."

Asuma stopped and gently grabbed Kakashi's arm to get him to stop.

"You're not fine, you're exhausted. You aren't any help to Sasuke if you're burnt out. You need to take care of yourself to Kakashi. Sasuke is safe at the hospital. If something happens Pakun is there and can come get you. Go home and get some sleep. They need some time alone together anyways." Asuma said.

"Sasuke is the one that needs sleep. I've been through this before with multiple missions I'll be fine."

"You've barely slept in the past week. You're not used to being awake all night either. Go home, get some food into you and get some sleep. Leave Sasuke and Shikamaru alone to talk. You can't protect Sasuke if you're too worn out."

Kakashi let out a sigh he didn't want to admit that Asuma was right, but he was. He was exhausted from being awake all night. He did need some decent food and some sleep. His body needed a chance to catch up. Pakun was with Sasuke in the hospital if something happened he will know about it.

"You're right. I'll go home and get some food and sleep. Sasuke will be safe with Pakun guarding him. I'm going to need the energy for tonight."

"Good go home. Shikaku will be back in Konoha soon and then he'll be at the hospital. Get some rest while you can Kakashi."

"Are you sure Shikaku won't take his anger out on Sasuke?"

"He's a good man. He would never do anything to hurt a child. Sasuke's a ninja, but at the end of the day he's a thirteen year old boy. He won't hurt him." Asuma assured Kakashi.

"Ok I'm going home."

"Good. I'll probably see you later at the hospital."

"Alright"

"Good night old friend."

"Have a good day Asuma."

Asuma just smiled as Kakashi headed off in the direction of his home. Asuma figured he would go home and get some things done as well. He wanted to give Sasuke and Shikamaru some privacy so they could talk. Asuma knew there was a reason why Shikamaru wanted to see Sasuke and he figured it would be best if he wasn't there for it. He would stop by later once he heard that Shikaku was back in the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in the plastic hospital chair for the past three hours. He was sitting sideways with his legs curled up to his chest; his head was resting on the back. All he could do was stare at Shikamaru who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. The bruises on his face were dark and each time Sasuke saw one he felt horrible. Sasuke knew that this was his fault and no one could tell him otherwise. Sasuke knew he couldn't leave, but at the same time if he did then at least no one else would get hurt. This havoc in Konoha was all because of him, if he wasn't here then neither would the havoc. Sasuke was lost in his own mind that he didn't notice Shikamaru had woken up. Shikamaru wasn't surprised to see Sasuke there in the chair. Shikamaru hadn't seen Sasuke since that day in the hospital so he took a few minutes to look at him. He still had some bruising on his face and arms. His left arm wasn't covered anymore and Shikamaru could see his skin was healing very well. There were only a few spots that were still red. Shikamaru could see the exhaustion in his face and it looked like Sasuke hadn't been sleeping all week.

"You look like hell." Shikamaru said with a clear voice.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of Shikamaru's voice.

"Clearly you haven't looked in a mirror." Sasuke said with a tired voice.

"That bad?"

"Enough to make your parents freak out when they see you."

"Is my dad back from his mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"No it's just two in the afternoon though, so I'm sure he'll be back soon. What about your mom?"

"She's away visiting her family."

Sasuke just gave a nod to that and Shikamaru could see he was working up the courage to say something. Shikamaru knew what he was going to say and he wasn't going to hear any of it. This wasn't his fault at all.

"Look Shikamaru…"

"Don't even say it Sasuke. This is not your fault."

"This is my fault. This is all on me and I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"I didn't get dragged into anything Sasuke. I made the choice to go into that fire and I don't regret it for a second. I'm on your side Sasuke through thick and thin."

"Being on my side is hazardous to your health."

"We really should stop meeting like this." Shikamaru joked.

"You shouldn't have risked trying to identify them."

"Sasuke I don't care what happened. I don't regret what I did at all. This is not your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself."

"Konoha is divided because of me."

"Konoha is divided because of Orochimaru. He's to blame for this. Those ANBU are the ones to blame for what happened to me and to you. You're going to hate this word but you're the victim in this…"

"I'm not a victim." Sasuke said strongly.

"You hate that word I get that, but it's true. This isn't your fault; this is far from your fault. You need to remember that no matter what anyone says. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them and I wish there was something I can do about all of this."

"Kakashi and everyone I guess were meeting up in the training ground to go over a few things. I guess Tsunade wanted to go over safety measures with them. I'm sure Tsunade and Kakashi will do something about the ANBU."

"I'm sure they already have a plan for it. You haven't been sleeping." Shikamaru said with confidence.

"You're starting to sound like Kakashi."

"That's because it's true."

"I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself and not me."

"I can do both. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Shikamaru hit the button on the bed that would make the head of the bed go up so he was half sitting up.

"I'm sleeping."

"Sasuke" Shikamaru warned.

"Just let it go Shikamaru."

"Why won't you talk about this?"

"Because if I start talking about this, then I won't be able to fool myself into believing everything will be okay. I can't talk about this yet, that small hope is all I have right now."

Shikamaru could understand where Sasuke was coming from. If he was in Sasuke's position he wouldn't want to fully accept the depth of this situation. If Shikamaru thought about it he would be having a hard time trying to get his head into the game. Sasuke was just trying to save his sanity and stay alert if that meant he couldn't talk about it right now then Shikamaru was alright with that. Shikamaru moved the blankets back off the empty side of the bed before he spoke.

"Get up here."

"What?" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with a confused face.

"I said get up here."

"Why?"

"Because you're still injured and sitting like that is not going to help. Plus you need to sleep. Now get your ass up here."

"I'm not sitting up there with you."

"Are you really going to argue with an injured man?"

"Did you seriously just play that card?"

"Yup, now stop being so troublesome and get up here."

Sasuke let out a sigh; he knew Shikamaru was not going to let this go. He uncurled himself and got up. He went to sit on the bed and placed his back against the back of the bed that was slightly raised. Shikamaru threw the covers back over Sasuke and laid down beside him.

"Someone sees us like this we will never hear the end of it." Sasuke said.

"Since when do you care about what people think?"

"I don't."

"Well then shut up. I'm tired."

"Hn"

Sasuke closed his eyes just like Shikamaru did and he tried to just get his body to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi came into the hospital just after five o'clock at night. He hadn't planned on sleeping that long, but there wasn't anything he could do about this now. Kakashi had gotten home and made something decent to eat before he went to bed. He couldn't believe when he woke up just after four in the afternoon. The first thought that went through Kakashi's mind was Sasuke. He had left him at the hospital earlier that morning and he didn't know if he was even still there. Kakashi knew that Pakun was with him and he would have come to get him if something happened. Kakashi had to admit he felt better now that he had slept for a good amount of time. It was what he needed, but he felt bad that Sasuke had been sitting at the hospital all day. Kakashi went over to Shikamaru's room and was surprised to find Shikaku standing outside of the room looking in.

Kakashi went up to him and looked inside the room. He couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his chest at the sight in the room. Pakun was asleep on the end of the bed and Sasuke and Shikamaru were asleep in the bed. Shikamaru's head was on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's head was on top of Shikamaru's head. Kakashi couldn't help the smile that was on his face at the sight.

"I came back into the village and Tsunade informed me of what happened. On my way over here I was so mad at Sasuke. All my anger was towards him and how my son is hurt, because of him. When I got here I was ready for blood and then I saw this. I've been standing here for two hours and they haven't even moved. The second my eyes landed on them all that anger just disappeared."

"I know this is hard for you to see. Shikamaru is your only child and he's your son, to see him hurt is incredibly hard for any father. This is not Sasuke's fault though. You can't blame him for this, that's not fair to him. Those ANBU are the ones that attacked your son and Sasuke. They are the ones to blame for all of this."

"And I know that. Shikamaru obviously cares about Sasuke on some level. When he told me about the fire, it was clear that he didn't regret his decision. Even after I lectured him about going into a burning building. He has good morals and he will always stand by them, even if I don't agree. I stand by my son's decision. So what are we doing about these ANBU?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are working on it. Shikamaru was able to identify four of the five masks. I'm not sure how much Tsunade has told you, but they weren't worried about consequences for their actions. They seem to think Danzou will approve of everything they do. They want Sasuke in jail so the prisoners can kill him."

"So what's the plan? How do we end this?"

"I have no idea. To be honest I'm just trying to take this one day at a time. Orochimaru needs to be killed, but that's not a simple task."

"He's a Sanin. It would take a large squad to even try and kill him."

"We would have to be careful and make sure to leave if we can't kill him."

"Couldn't we get a squad together and try it? If we can't kill him then we retreat and regroup."

"I'll speak to Tsunade about it. Jiraiya is in the village he might be able to handle Orochimaru with a squad."

"I want in that squad."

"I know. I need to go. The Sharingan will be extremely helpful against him, but I don't want to leave Sasuke alone."

"Isn't there someone else that can watch him?"

"Asuma might be able to stay with him. I'd have to speak to him and we need to run this by Tsunade."

"Then we need to do that. The sooner Orochimaru is taken care of then the sooner the village should go back to order."

"Should we wake them?"

"Let them sleep. This conversation can wait until later."

Kakashi walked into the room followed by Shikaku. They sat down in the chairs that were in the room and waited for when the two young ninja would wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Shikamaru had gotten attacked. He was allowed to leave the hospital three days ago and since then his father hadn't let him leave the house. His mother got home a few days ago and freaked out when she saw how bad he looked. Shikamaru assured her that he was fine and that it looked worse than it actually was. Shikamaru couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. When he had woken up and found out that he was curled up with Sasuke in that hospital bed, he didn't know what to think about it. It had kind of felt nice to be curled up with Sasuke in bed. That thought was both scary and confusing for Shikamaru. He didn't know what it meant that being in bed with Sasuke didn't bother him. He had actually missed Sasuke these past few days since Shikamaru had been released from the hospital. His father was supportive of him and his decision to be on Sasuke's side. That didn't mean that he wanted Sasuke around him. His father was very protective of him and he didn't want to risk anything happening to Shikamaru if he was seen with Sasuke. Right now Shikamaru was just getting to be completely healed and he didn't want Shikamaru getting attacked until he was fully healed. Shikamaru had missed being around Sasuke these past few days. While he was in the hospital they had spent the days together and just talked about nothing really. Shikamaru got to know more about Sasuke and Sasuke got to know more about Shikamaru. It was nice to get to know Sasuke on a more personal level.

Shikamaru was getting a bag together for the next few days. The sensei had come up with a plan for Orochimaru and Shikamaru was going to stay with Sasuke while they were gone. Tsunade and Jiraiya had got Danzou to allow Asuma and Shikamaru to stay with Sasuke in the Compound while they were gone. Danzou didn't like Sasuke, but he didn't like Orochimaru more. If they had the chance to kill Orochimaru then Danzou was going to allow this exception for now. The mission was going to be huge and the top ninja in Konoha were going. Even Tsunade was leaving to help bring down Orochimaru. It was a little risky for her to be leaving the village, but she was a Sanin and they needed her there. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikaku, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Gai were all going on this mission. They didn't know if they were going to be able to kill Orochimaru, so for now they were just going to try. Their main goal is to just come back with everyone alive. If they were able to kill Orochimaru it would be the perfect outcome. Right now they just wanted to try and see if they could kill him and who would stand up the best against Orochimaru. Asuma was asked to stay behind and be with Sasuke to keep an eye on him. Kakashi didn't want to leave Sasuke alone while they were gone just in case any ANBU started something. Asuma agreed to keep an eye on Sasuke and Shikamaru wanted to be with him as well.

Shikamaru wanted to be there for Sasuke to help support him in this. He also knew that Sasuke hadn't been sleeping in the Compound or in it at all except for the one night. Shikamaru knew that Sasuke wouldn't be sleeping well and he wanted to be there to help him if he could. His father wasn't very happy that he would be around Sasuke while he was away, but the fact that Asuma was going to be there made him feel better. Once Asuma knocked on the door Shikamaru grabbed his bag and headed out.

Sasuke knew that Asuma was going to be staying with him while Kakashi was gone. He didn't know that Shikamaru was going to be there and Shikamaru was hoping that Sasuke wasn't going to have a problem with it. They made their way over to the Compound and to the house that Sasuke was living in. It was the first time that Shikamaru had been in the compound and he had to admit it was a little creepy being here. There was no longer blood all over the place, but it was hard knowing that a whole family was killed here. It was almost as hard as knowing that Sasuke was there for it. They made their way over to the house and Asuma knocked on the door. Kakashi answered it a few minutes later.

"Come on in."

Kakashi opened the door the rest of the way so Asuma and Shikamaru could come inside. Kakashi had been told that Shikamaru was going to be staying here with Sasuke as well. He didn't tell Sasuke, because he didn't want Sasuke to worry about Shikamaru being around him. Kakashi had to admit he was a little curious as to how this was going to go over. Shikamaru and Sasuke had spent a good four days in the hospital together just talking and sleeping. Kakashi had caught them a few times sleeping in the same bed together. Kakashi couldn't help, but smile as he thought about how cute Sasuke and Shikamaru looked like curled up in bed together. Kakashi didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but he was more than happy to observe whatever it was going to be.

"How are you?" Asuma asked.

"I'm fine. Sasuke isn't too happy about this mission. He's worried we are all going to be killed. He doesn't know that Shikamaru will be here I didn't tell him that. He's worried about people being around him. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"He still blames himself." Shikamaru said.

"He probably always will blame himself." Kakashi said.

"Where is he?" Asuma asked.

"He's in the backyard meditating. You can go back there if you want." Kakashi said.

"Good luck on the mission." Shikamaru said.

"Thank-you Shikamaru. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

Shikamaru headed over to the backdoor with his bag still in his hand.

"Are you sure about this mission?" Asuma asked.

"Something has to be done. We are going with some highly skilled ninjas. We should be fine. I'm not sure if we will be able to kill him, but maybe we will get lucky."

"Don't worry about Sasuke I'll make sure he's okay. Just focus on the mission and coming back alive."

"I'll be coming back alive. Keep Sasuke safe and be patient with him. He's not going to handle living here very well. Don't be surprised if you can't get him to sleep or even talk very much."

"I'll be patient don't worry about Sasuke just worry about this mission. I will worry about Sasuke."

"Okay um… I should get going I don't want to be late for this. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe Kakashi and just focus on this mission. I'm not going to let anything happen to Sasuke."

"Thank-you for doing this old friend."

"You're welcome now go and come back alive."

"I'll be safe I promise."

Asuma grasped Kakashi's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before Kakashi went out into the backyard to say good bye to Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru walked outside with his bag in his hand. Sasuke was sitting on the grass with his side to the door. He was sitting in a meditative position on the grass with his eyes closed. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and placed the bag down on the grass. The sound startled Sasuke and his eyes shot open and for a split second Shikamaru saw fear in his eyes. Once Sasuke saw that it was Shikamaru standing there and not an enemy he hid his feelings from his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here? What's with the bag?"

"I'm staying here while Kakashi is away. Asuma is inside talking to Kakashi before he leaves."

"You're not staying here Shikamaru."

"Yes I am, but I can be polite and ask why not."

Shikamaru sat down on the grass across from Sasuke with his legs crossed. Sasuke clearly looked annoyed that Shikamaru wasn't listening to him.

"It's not safe for you to be around me. It's not safe for anyone to be around me right now. You already got hurt once. I don't want you hurt again because of me."

"You spent days with me at the hospital and now it's not safe for me to be around you?"

"That's different. No one was going to attack you in the hospital. Now they could."

"I'm not worried about someone attacking me. I'm worried about you. I'm worried about you being in this house and in this Compound again. I'm worried about you not sleeping. I'm worried about you giving up. I'm here for you Sasuke and I'm not leaving until Kakashi comes back. So you can either be pissed off the whole time or not. The choice is yours either way I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke let out a sigh he didn't like that Shikamaru was risking his life, but he also knew that Shikamaru wasn't going to leave. Sasuke didn't know what to say to Shikamaru and thankfully he didn't get the chance to figure it out as Kakashi came outside. Kakashi walked over to them and he bent down so he was on the same level as Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Asuma is inside. I have to get going to meet up with everyone else. I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't want you to worry about any of us on this mission. We are doing this to keep Konoha and you safe. Orochimaru is too dangerous to keep alive; if we can kill him then we need to try. Asuma and Shikamaru are going to stay here with you. I know you don't want to be here, but I need you to just bare it while I'm gone. You can do this Sasuke and when I get back we will get the hell out of here."

"You're gonna come back right?"

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes.

"I promise you I will be back."

Sasuke looked down and Kakashi knew that he was worried about people dying on this mission.

"Everything will be okay Sasuke. Whatever happens on this mission, we will get through it."

Sasuke gave a nod; "Okay" Kakashi gave Sasuke a gentle squeeze before he got up.

"Be careful the both of you. When I get back I don't want to see any new injuries on either one of you."

"We'll be careful Kakashi-Sensei." Shikamaru said.

"I will see you boys in a week or so."

"Good luck." Sasuke said.

Kakashi left the backyard and gave a nod to Asuma as he left the house. Shikamaru and Sasuke sat outside for a little while no one saying anything. Asuma was going to give them some time together to work this out. He had stayed in the house and just kept an eye on them from the couch. Asuma didn't know who would break first. Shikamaru was patient as hell, but Sasuke was just as stubborn. Asuma truly didn't know who would break first, but if it wasn't one of them soon he would go out there and speak to them.

"So are we just going to sit here all week not talking?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're really staying here no matter what I say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I really am."

"Fine, but you're helping me make dinner."

Sasuke said as he got up and Shikamaru couldn't help, but smile at him. It was Sasuke's way of saying thank-you. Shikamaru got up and grabbed his bag and followed Sasuke inside the house. Once inside Sasuke turned to Asuma.

"You do know there's only one livable bedroom in this house right?"

"I know Kakashi told me. I figured you and Shikamaru could stay in your room and I'll sleep on the couch. Is that alright with you two?"

"It's fine with me as long as it's fine with Sasuke."

"Ya sure."

"Good now that, that is settled. What shall we do for dinner? Do you want to go out or make something?" Asuma asked.

"Kakashi and I got food earlier today. We can cook if you want." Sasuke said.

"Well let's go and see what we can make." Asuma said with a smile.

He headed over to the kitchen with Sasuke and Shikamaru behind him. The three of them made something for dinner and once they were done they did the clean-up. They played cards for most of the evening until it was nearing ten o'clock when Asuma said that it was time to turn in. Sasuke got up and got some bedding for Asuma to use on the couch and once he returned they were sent to bed. Shikamaru grabbed his bag and followed Sasuke upstairs to the bedroom. There was a double bed and a dresser in the room. It was just enough to be comfortable, but not enough to be lived in. Shikamaru placed his bag down on the floor by the dresser and looked at Sasuke. He was standing by the still open door and it was clear to Shikamaru that Sasuke was a little uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was from them being in the same room or if it was being in this house at night.

"Hey you okay?" Shikamaru asked gently.

"Ya I just… I hate this house at night. I don't know why, but during the day it doesn't bother me. At night though all I want to do is run from here."

"The massacre happened at night it would only make sense that nighttime would bother you more. It's a little dangerous for you to be outside alone though."

"I know. This just really sucks."

"Being in the Compound would be the last place you want to be. I can completely understand that."

Sasuke let out a sigh and closed the door before he went over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and spoke.

"How are you doing? Your father is out there on this mission to."

Shikamaru removed his jacket so he was just wearing his t-shirt and pants. He made his way over to the bed and laid down.

"My father is skilled and I trust that Kakashi and everyone else will keep him safe. Neji's uncle is also going. It's a group of ninja that I trust so I'm not too worried about it. Have you seen anyone in the last few days?"

"No I haven't gone out. Kakashi did mention that the group meeting went pretty well."

"Asuma was telling me about that. Everyone except Tenten is on your side."

"They should all just stay away."

"They won't so just get over it already. Asuma did tell me something interesting. You died on a mission?"

Sasuke let out a groan. He moved so he was lying down on his side facing Shikamaru. He was tired, but he had a strong feeling that sleep wouldn't come tonight. If Shikamaru wanted to talk then he truly was all for it.

"Technically I didn't die, but technically I did at the same time. It's a long story, but basically it was our first mission outside of Konoha. The bridge builder we were escorting home lied about the ranking of the mission; so a simple C-Ranked mission turned into an A-Ranked mission very quickly. We ran into an S-Class criminal and his student. The student had a rare bloodlimit that allowed him to perform ice techniques. Naruto and I got trapped in this ice mirror technique where he would bounce from mirror to mirror throwing ninja needles at us. Naruto used up too much chakra and passed out in the middle of it all. A needle was thrown at him and it would have killed him had it hit him. I moved in front of it and the needle went straight threw my chest. We both thought I was dead. My heart stopped and I wasn't breathing. What we found out was that the needles only put the person in a temporary death state so I think it was ten minutes later I was conscious again."

"Ah so you died, but you didn't die. You could have died though saving Naruto's life. For you to do that so early on being with the team you guys must have started off with a strong connection."

"I didn't do it, because it was Naruto. I did it, because it was the right thing to do. I would have done the same thing if it was anyone else. It was what was right. I would rather take the pain then someone else who can't handle it."

"There's not a lot of people who would do the same though Sasuke. As far as you knew you were going to die, but you still did it anyways. There are a lot of people who would have made a different choice. "

"I guess. What's it like on your team?"

"It's good. Chouji and I are best friends so we get along really well. Ino isn't too bad. She likes to be in charge so that can get annoying sometimes, but we all get along most of the time. We're also at the same skill level so it's nice that we don't have any rivalry. I guess you and Naruto go at it a lot eh?"

Shikamaru turned so he was on his side facing Sasuke. They both ignored how close they were to each other's face.

"Ya we do. Actually Naruto argues I just ignore him until I can't take it anymore and tell him to shut up. Sakura is just annoying. We don't really get along the three of us, but somehow we work well together. We're not at the same level though that's for sure. Naruto is getting better though."

"What about Sakura?"

"She's at the same level as she was in the academy, I think anyways. She has good chakra control though so if she can figure out how to use that to her advantage. I think she will get stronger."

"Everyone learns at different rates. Sakura might be better as a medical ninja with the chakra control."

"Probably and based on past experiences we could use a medical ninja. Naruto and I tend to get hurt. It's like our team has a curse over it. If something can go wrong on a mission it usually does."

"You get hurt that often?" Shikamaru was surprised by that; he didn't think Sasuke would get injured that often based on his skill level.

"Sometimes. The problem we have is that a simple mission turns into an A-Ranked mission within a few hours."

"I would imagine ninja from other villages try to kill you just, because you are the last Uchiha as well."

"Sometimes ya. I felt bad about the Chounin exams. During the second part of the exam it was definitely made harder on Naruto and Sakura, because of my enemies."

"We all have enemies. At one point or another Naruto and Sakura will develop enemies as well. It happens with everyone, you just happened to be the first out of them."

"Lucky me. Do you have any enemies?"

"No yet."

"I don't think you'll ever get any."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're too nice and good hearted. You're strategic; you make moves in a battle based on strategic value and not emotions. It's hard to gain enemies when you don't let emotions play a roll."

"Emotions during battle can become a problem, but they also show passion. Emotions can make you fight harder and longer. People think you don't have emotions, but you let them come out during battle. You are strategic, but you also use your emotions to push yourself further. You're strong because of your emotions."

"I don't have emotions."

"You have emotions. You're full of them. I've even seen you smile once or twice." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I'll deny it if ever asked." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I bet I could make you laugh."

"I bet you can't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure, what are you gonna do start telling me jokes from a book?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Nope."

Shikamaru just smiled and started to tickle Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh as Shikamaru tickled him.

"That's cheating." Sasuke said in between laughs.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the laughing." Shikamaru smiled.

"Okay that's it."

Sasuke started to tickle Shikamaru back and soon enough they were rolling around on the bed fighting for dominance. At some point Shikamaru ended up being on top and their faces were once again close to each other. Shikamaru and Sasuke were looking right at each other. Before Shikamaru's mind could tell him to stop he slowly closed the small gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and very timid. Both were waiting for the other to break the contact. Shikamaru didn't move away though, and Sasuke didn't push Shikamaru away. After a few seconds of no one doing anything Shikamaru pressed his lips a little harder against Sasuke's. This time Sasuke pressed back. They both had never kissed anyone so both didn't really know what to do, but they figured seeing as they were both geniuses they would figure it out. Shikamaru started to move his mouth and Sasuke followed. They were hesitant at first but after a few awkward moments they found the right rhythm. Shikamaru let out some bravery when he gently licked Sasuke's lips asking for permission. Sasuke slowly opened his mouth just enough to let Shikamaru's tongue in. It felt weird at first, but after a few moments both parties thought it felt good.

After a good ten minutes they needed to stop to get some air. When Shikamaru slowly pulled back from Sasuke he didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting to kiss Sasuke, he hadn't even thought about it. He definitely wasn't expecting Sasuke to kiss him back. Shikamaru's mind was swimming and he didn't know what to say to Sasuke, who was still under him.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. That was completely inappropriate of me I'm sorry."

"Do you think I'm stronger then you?"

That question threw Shikamaru off. He wasn't expecting that to come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"I know you're stronger than me."

"If I had a problem with you kissing me you wouldn't still be awake right now."

"So you're not upset about it?"

"No. Are you?"

"I kissed you so no."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"What were you expecting a monolog? We kissed, it'll either happen again or it won't. Either way I don't regret it. There's not really much to say."

"I don't regret it. I'd like for it to happen again. I don't know what any of this means, but I liked it."

"I liked it to, and we don't have to figure all of this out tonight."

"No we don't."

"Good now get off me so we can sleep." Sasuke said with a smile and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back.

Shikamaru moved so he was off from Sasuke and they both got ready for bed. Once they were under the covers Sasuke turned on his right side so he could sleep. Shikamaru decided to take another risk and curl up behind Sasuke and place his left arm over Sasuke's stomach. Shikamaru thought that it might bother Sasuke, but he was surprised once again when Sasuke moved so he was closer to Shikamaru's body. They both closed their eyes and let sleep take over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

They were woken up by the loud crashing sound as the bedroom door was kicked open and the window smashed through. Shikamaru and Sasuke sat up and couldn't believe the number of ANBU that were in the room. They could hear crashing sounds downstairs and they both knew that Asuma was in a fight with some down there. Shikamaru was grabbed from the bed by two ANBU and they dragged him out of the room. The last thing he saw was four ANBU holding Sasuke down on the bed and hitting him. Shikamaru was dragged down the stairs and into the living room where Asuma was being held by three ANBU with his hands restrained behind his back. Danzou was also there in the living room and Shikamaru knew he was behind all of this.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked as he was thrown into the room by the ANBU.

One ANBU grabbed him from behind to keep him in place and unable to fight. They could still hear banging and crashing upstairs and Shikamaru couldn't help, but worry about Sasuke. Shikamaru knew by the way Asuma stopped fight that he was being restrained by chakra cuffs. It would mean that even if Asuma wanted to, he wouldn't be able to fight or use his chakra until they were removed. Their attention was brought upstairs when they saw Sasuke fighting against the ANBU. Sasuke managed to hit one right in the face breaking his mask. That ANBU was obviously furious and punched Sasuke hard across his face knocking him down to the ground. The same ANBU went and kicked Sasuke hard in the ribs knocking him down the stairs. When Sasuke reached the bottom he was on his stomach after a few seconds Sasuke moved his hand to try and stand up, but the ANBU were already on him. They grabbed his arms and pulled them far harder then they needed to behind his back and placed charka restraints on his as well.

"Blindfold him so he can't use those eyes on us." Danzou said.

"He has chakra restraints you don't need to blindfold him." Asuma said.

Sasuke was half on his knees as he was trying to sit up. The ANBU placed a black cloth over his eyes and tied it tight.

"Why are you doing this?" Shikamaru said with anger in his voice.

"Sasuke broke a law. He's not allowed to have anyone here past eight o'clock at night. It's well past two in the morning and here you two are."

"You said we could, because of the situation. We got your permission before any of this." Asuma said.

"Did you get it in writing?" Danzou said.

"No of course we didn't. You told us yourself. What game are you playing at Danzou?"

"You broke the law and that requires a punishment. You both will be put in jail. Asuma in a week you can be released and Sasuke will be released when I think he has earned it."

Sasuke started to cough and both Shikamaru and Asuma could see him coughing up blood. Sasuke did not look good and even though he wasn't alone with the ANBU for very long upstairs they had obviously made it worth the time. Sasuke spat out the blood onto the ground and Asuma was fearing the worse.

"You broke his jaw?" The anger in Asuma's voice was very clear.

"He broke my mask so I broke his jaw. It's a fair trade." The ANBU said without a mask.

"Actions have consequences. Sasuke needs to learn that." Danzou said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He's thirteen and you're doing this to him when you should be protecting him." Shikamaru said.

"I protect those that are worthy of it. I suggest you go home Shikamaru before you join them in jail. Let's go." Danzou said.

Danzou turned and walked out of the house. Shikamaru watched as the ANBU grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to his feet.

"Shikamaru go home that's an order." Asuma said.

Asuma could tell that Shikamaru wasn't happy about this, but Shikamaru understood why he had said it. Not only did Asuma not want Shikamaru in jail, but Shikamaru was the only one that knew what was going on. If Shikamaru ended up in jail there was no telling how long Sasuke would be in jail for before someone found out. Shikamaru was still being held by the one ANBU behind him. He watched as his Sensei and Sasuke were dragged outside of the house and out of his eye sight. The ANBU behind him let Shikamaru go and then disappeared. Shikamaru didn't move for a few minutes he was too busy trying to figure out what to do. Everyone that could do anything about this was gone. Shikamaru didn't know where they were going or how far ahead they were. Shikamaru didn't know what he was going to do or if there was anything to do expect to wait.

**A/N: I have to say if you didn't see that coming then it's your own fault. Sasuke and Shikamaru will be half together in this fic simply because I think it's cute. If you didn't get the vibe from the last chapter that's your own fault.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nine days… nine horrible, long, and heart breaking days. Shikamaru hadn't heard or seen Sasuke or Asuma in nine days. That night Shikamaru had ran over to Neji's place and told him what had happened. They had immediately ran and gathered the rest of the group to inform them of what happened. The problem that was quickly becoming was that they couldn't do anything. Asuma and Sasuke were in jail and they had no one they could turn to, to help them get them out. Kakashi and the squad was too far away they couldn't track their scents and they had no idea where they went. Everyone that had any form of authority in the village was gone on this mission. They had tried to get close to the jail, but each time they failed. It was surrounded by ANBU and guards. There were too many of them for the group to even try and get inside. They couldn't turn to other ninja in the village, because they didn't know who they could even trust to help. Shikamaru had spent the past nine days standing by the Gates just waiting for the others to return.

It was on day nine that Shikamaru had finally seen the squad walking down the road. Shikamaru started to run towards them and after a few minutes he was in front of the squad. He took a second to look around at them and was thrilled to see that everyone made it back alive. They all had scrapes and bruises though.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke and Asuma are in jail."

"What?" Tsunade and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"They're in jail."

"What happened? How long have they been in jail for?" Jiraiya asked.

"Since the night you guys left. Everything was fine; we ate dinner, played cards, and then went to bed. It was some time in the middle of the night when Sasuke's place was attacked by ANBU. Sasuke and I were upstairs in his room asleep and Asuma was downstairs. We fought, but they dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. Asuma had chakra restraints on and was being held by ANBU. An ANBU grabbed me from behind and I couldn't fight him off. Danzou was there downstairs just watching everything. Sasuke was still upstairs and we could hear the banging. Eventually he came out fighting them and he broke one of the masks. That ANBU lost it on Sasuke and he punched him and threw him down the stairs. They put chakra restraints on him and a blindfold. He couldn't even sit up. He started coughing up blood and they broke his jaw. Danzou said that he wasn't allowed to have anyone in the Compound at night. Asuma told him that he gave us permission to be there, but Danzou said he didn't have it in writing so it didn't count. He said that Asuma would be in jail for a week and then he would be released but he hasn't yet. Danzou said Sasuke would be kept in jail until he earned the right to be out in Konoha. That was nine days ago and we haven't been able to get to them."

"We need to hurry there's no telling what could have happened to them." Tsunade said.

The squad and Shikamaru ran towards the village. Once inside Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shikaku headed off towards the Jail. Tsunade was going to get to the bottom of this and she was going to get her ninja free. Tsunade was furious at Danzou for pulling something like this. She had believed him when he told her that he wouldn't punish Sasuke for having Asuma and Shikamaru over at his house. It was for Sasuke's safety and if Tsunade thought that no one would go after Sasuke she would have left it alone. Sasuke needed someone to protect him from the ANBU and villagers, which is why she had Asuma stay with Sasuke. Tsunade was not going to tolerate this any longer. It was bad enough that they had failed to kill Orochimaru now she had to deal with Danzou and his men putting her ninjas in jail.

They reached the jail and you could see the tension in the guards' body. They had all been waiting for this to happen and now that it was they didn't know what was going to happen. Tsunade went up to the main guard that was responsible for all prisoners' whereabouts.

"Where are they?" Tsunade growled out.

"I only know where Asuma is. Danzou had brought him in nine days ago and he has been held in cell block A cell number nineteen. I don't know where Sasuke is he was not brought in here with Asuma." The guard said.

"Give me the keys." Tsunade ordered.

The guard handed here the keys and spoke before she left.

"My Lady he is fine. We did not want to hold him, but Danzou gave us orders and we cannot disobey them. My apologies for this situation and for not knowing where Sasuke is."

"Who brought Asuma in?"

"He was with Danzou and eight other ANBU. His cell is being guarded by two of those ANBU. One of them might know where the young one is being held."

Tsunade didn't say anything to the guard she just walked through the main gate and went into the heart of the jail. Kakashi followed behind her with Jiraiya, Shikamaru and his father behind them. They kept Shikamaru close to them just in case something happened. Shikamaru shouldn't have been in here, but they knew he wasn't going to just walk away from this. He had been waiting nine days to help Asuma and Sasuke and he was going to see this through. They walked through the corroders and went into Block A and searched for cell number nineteen. Once they arrived there were two ANBU guards one with a snake mask and the other with a wolf mask. They stood in front of them and kept them from getting to the cell. Tsunade was not in the mood to deal with any of these ANBU and she could feel Kakashi's rage vibrating off from him.

"Move now." Tsunade said with rage filling her voice.

The ANBU still did not move.

"Our orders come from Danzou." The one in the snake mask said.

"I out rank Danzou. I am the leader of this village and if you do not move you will be killed where you stand. Decide." Tsunade ordered.

They still did not move and Tsunade stepped aside and Kakashi knew that it was his turn. Before either could even blink the man in the snake mask was killed and Kakashi had the other one pressed against the wall. Tsunade moved past the dead ANBU's body on the ground and went over to the cell. She unlocked it and opened it to find Asuma standing leaning against the wall. He was uninjured except for a few straps and bruises from the night he was arrested. Asuma turned when he heard the cell door opening and was relieved to see Tsunade. Asuma walked out of the cell as he spoke.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"We don't know." Tsunade answered.

Shikamaru went over to Asuma and Asuma gave him a hug.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm fine are you?"

"Ya"

Kakashi had a kunai to the ANBU's throat and had him pressed up against the wall.

"Where is Sasuke?" He growled out.

"You will pay for what you did to my teammate."

Asuma went over to the ANBU and grabbed the mask from his face and smashed it into the ground. He was not in the mood to deal with idiots and this ANBU was breaking all of his control.

"Where is he?" Asuma asked.

The ANBU still refused to answer so Kakashi punched him as hard as he could. He wasn't in the mood for this and he didn't think they had the time to waste. Sasuke was in danger and he could have already been killed for all they knew. It took thirty minutes for the ANBU to break and finally tell them where Sasuke was. Thirty minutes of Tsunade beating it out of him.

"He's in the forest just outside of the jail. You're too late though he's already dead. We buried him alive when we heard you were back in the village. He's been buried for over half an hour now. That piece of shit is dead." The ANBU chocked out of laugh before he passed out.

The others didn't even register anything that was going on around them. They all ran out of the jail and into the woods. They had to find Sasuke even if he was dead they had to find him. They ran like crazy people just trying to find where Sasuke would be buried. They found a freshly dug grave by a tree just outside of the prison. Kakashi ran over to it and started to dig with his hands at the fresh dirt. The others joined him and started digging with their own hands. Shikamaru felt Sasuke's hand through the dirt.

"I got his hand."

They all dug faster and Kakashi and Asuma grabbed his arms and started to pull him out of the remaining dirt. They were able to get him out, but he was covered in dirt and Kakashi checked to see if he was breathing.

"He's not breathing."

Kakashi started doing CPR as Tsunade went to look at his wounds to see if she could save his life. They couldn't believe how injured he was. Even through the dirt they could see the bruising and cuts that littered his skin. He had stab wounds that were bound to be infected from the dirt. He had a broken rib sticking through his skin. Tsunade couldn't believe the level of damage done to his body. He had internal bleeding among other problems that Tsunade was concerned about. Kakashi was able to get Sasuke to breath, but it was laboured and weak.

"Get him to the hospital now Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style and took off for the hospital. Tsunade and everyone else followed behind them. Kakashi was the fastest of the group and he would be able to get Sasuke to the hospital before the rest of them. Once Sasuke was there the nurses would be able to help Sasuke until Tsunade arrived. Once they were at the hospital Tsunade disappeared into a room with Sasuke and eight other nurses. They were all told to wait in the waiting room for Tsunade to give them information when she could. Shikamaru was sitting down in the chair with his father next to him. Jiraiya, Asuma and Kakashi were standing unable to sit still any longer. Shikamaru was the one to break the silence that had overtaken the room.

"Did you kill Orochimaru?"

"No we didn't." Kakashi answered.

"It's going to take someone stronger than us to do it." Jiraiya said.

"Who would that be?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." Jiraiya said.

Silence fell back over the room. The problem was they really didn't know anyone that would be able to kill Orochimaru. Kakashi knew one person, but he wasn't exactly on their side so he was out. They needed to figure out how to handle Orochimaru. They needed a new plan, but right now all Kakashi could think of was how bad Sasuke looked. Even through all the dirt they could tell he was seriously injured. Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke was going to live through this, this time.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Shikamaru whispered.

His father put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"He's a fighter and he will survive this. You just have to have some faith." Shikaku said.

"He looked so horrible. They buried him alive how could they do that to him? He's just thirteen."

"There are a lot of cruel people in this world Shikamaru. Those ANBU follow orders like mindless dogs. They don't care about the pain they put Sasuke through or how old he is." Kakashi said.

"The ANBU follow Danzou's orders. He needs to be dealt with before Sasuke does get killed." Asuma said.

"Assuming he even lives." Shikamaru said.

"You need to have faith Shikamaru. Sasuke has survived a lot in his life and the fact that Tsunade isn't out here means that he is still fighting." Jiraiya said.

The room fell silent once again and it was a long six hours before Tsunade entered the room. She looked exhausted and worried. It did nothing to ease the others' fear. Tsunade went over to the group of exhausted ninja and started to explain the situation.

"He's alive, but he has a very long road ahead of him. I have healed his stab wounds and the internal bleeding. He has a bad infection from the dirt in his wounds. I have him on an anti-biotic IV right now, a very powerful one. His fever is high so I have some cooling blankets on him to help bring it down. He's covered in small cuts and deep bruising. He has a skull fracture that will make him disorientated, confused and dizzy at times. It will take a good six weeks to heal. During that time he could have a few short term memory problems."

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like he forgot where he put something or asking a question he could ask you the same question five minutes later. It's temporary and will go away once his skull is healed. He had ten broken ribs some of which had punctured his lungs. I have healed them and repaired the damage they have done. He will be in a lot of pain regardless of the healing I have done. His jaw was broken and I have been able to heal it; however, the pain will be there for a few weeks. It'll hurt to move his jaw at all so talking will be difficult until the pain has died down. The worst of it is the damage done to his spine. He had a few pinched nerves along his C9 vertebra. I have healed them, but he will need to teach his body how to walk again."

"He's paralyzed?" Shikamaru asked with shock.

"He's not paralyzed he does have feeling in his legs, but the nerves that control them were damaged. He will need physical therapy to reteach those nerves to work fully again. He will gain full function of those nerves, but it will be a frustrating and painful process for him to go through. The important thing to remember is that he will make a full recovery as long as we can get ahead of this infection."

"What happens if the infection gets worse?" Kakashi asked.

"If the infection gets worse it will attack his organs and eventually his brain. Once the infection reaches his brain there is nothing I can do about it. It will kill him within forty-eight hours. It's important you all understand that the infection has not gone to his other organs. He is on a very powerful anti-biotic IV and we are doing everything we can to bring his fever down. I'm confident we can beat this infection before it gets to the extreme. He will be in a great deal of pain and exhausted. He's also dehydrated and on an IV to help fix that. He has bruising on his hands so for what it's worth he fought back as best as he could."

"What's important to remember is that Sasuke is alive. I think we all need to focus on that." Asuma said.

"But he can't walk. He has to learn how to do that all over again." Shikamaru still sounded shocked and the adults could tell that this was getting to be too much for him.

"Sasuke is strong he survived all of this. Yes he will be frustrated with having to go through the physical therapy, but he will be able to walk again." Shikaku said to his son.

"We're all exhausted I think we should get home and get some sleep." Jiraiya said.

"I think that would be best for everyone including you Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"I'm not leaving him." Kakashi said with a sternness to his voice.

"I figured as much, but I thought I would try. I put in a cot in the room for you so you can rest while he is asleep."

"I need to see him." Shikamaru said.

"You need sleep Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"I've been worried for nine days not knowing if he was alive or dead. Please just a few minutes and then I'll go home."

"Okay, but just for a few minutes." Shikaku said to his son.

"He's in the ICU right now room 5. I'm going to my office here in the hospital and try to get some sleep. I want to be here in case something happens and his condition worsens."

"Do you expect it to?" Kakashi asked.

"No I don't, but I would prefer to be close by just in case. He will not be waking up tonight or in the next few days I would imagine. Rest is the best thing for him right now."

"Let's go see him and then get you home son." Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

Tsunade left to go to her office so she could rest up herself while the others went to see Sasuke. They couldn't believe how bad he looked. He had an oxygen mask on to help him breathe after the abuse his lungs took. He was covered in black bruises and angry red cuts. The important thing Shikamaru had forced himself to remember was that Sasuke was alive. Even though he had a long road ahead of him he was alive. Shikamaru went over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand in his. Shikaku placed a supportive hand on his son's shoulders. He could see the pain in his son's eyes and he knew that these past nine days must have been hell for him. After a few minutes they were able to get Shikamaru to leave and go home. Shikamaru told Kakashi that he would be back tomorrow and Kakashi told him that he was more than welcome to. Once everyone was gone Kakashi sat down on the cot and looked at Sasuke. He knew that it was going to be difficult for Sasuke, but he was going to be there the whole way with him. His body was beyond exhausted so he laid down on the cot and let the darkness take over him


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay so I am looking for some inspiration. So if you know of a good Angsty Sasuke story please let me know. Also if there is a story you would like me to write review or PM me and I will see what I can do.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 7

Shikaku opened the front door to his house and guided his son in. Shikamaru hadn't said anything after leaving the hospital and Shikaku knew that his son was having a hard time with all of this. For the past nine days Shikamaru would have been worried about Sasuke and his Sensei. For nine days he wouldn't have known if either of them were dead or alive. To make it worse he wouldn't have known if Shikaku was alive still. Everyone that could have done something to end Danzou tyrant was away in the mission. People that could or couldn't have come back alive. The past nine days for his son must have been the most horrible days of his life so far and Shikaku was going to be there for his son. Shikamaru was pacing around the living room when Shikaku spoke.

"Sit down son." Shikaku said gently.

Shikamaru looked at his father and it was like the first time that he even realised that he was back in his home and not in the hospital. Shikamaru went and sat down in the chair while his father sat down on the couch.

"I know these past nine days have been hard on you. I need you to remember though, that no matter what happens I will always be here for you."

"He looked so bad. I know Sasuke doesn't show a lot of people who he is, but the past couple of weeks have been really different. We talked about things I never would have expected to with him. I saw him differently. I always knew he was smart, but I didn't realise just how smart he was. I always thought he was just smart with ninja stuff, but he's also smart about everything else. I've never had those conversations with people my age before. They never could keep up or understand what I was saying, but Sasuke got it. He could keep up and add to the conversation. Sasuke is smart and he's skilled and now he will have memory problems and he can't walk. They took everything that is Sasuke and took it away from him. Now he has to fight to get it back and it's not fair. None of this is fair. How much is one person supposed to take and how much more can he take before he just gives up?"

"I know none of this is fair to Sasuke or to you. You and Sasuke were never close until this started to happen. Even through all of the pain something positive and good has come from this. I don't think either one of you would trade your friendship to avoid any of this. I know you don't want that and I'm sure Sasuke doesn't either. He's going to be frustrated and confused for a little while, but remember he will make a full recovery. It will take time, but he will get back to who he is. This does need to end soon and I'm sure Tsunade-Sama is working on a plan for that to happen. The best thing you can do for Sasuke is to be there for him. To help support him, because he is going to need all the support he can get until he is healthy again."

"Something um… something happened that first night you went away for the mission. Something before the ANBU and Danzou attacked us."

Shikaku was confused he thought that Shikamaru had told them everything that happened. Shikamaru was looking down and not looking at him which usually means he's afraid of how his father would react.

"Shikamaru, son, you can tell me anything and I promise I won't be upset. What happened?"

Shikamaru didn't know how his father would react to this. They had never talked about girls or sex before. It just was never something that came up in conversation. Not only that Shikaku knew that Shikamaru was smart and if he had questions he would know how to find the answers. It didn't help that he was only thirteen and just starting to get interested about sex. Shikamaru never thought in a million years that he would ever be interested in a guy much less Sasuke, but he was. He didn't regret kissing Sasuke and he was really hoping he would be able to get the chance to do it again. He didn't know how Sasuke would feel about him after what he just went through, but he wanted to speak to him about it once he could.

"Son its' okay you can tell me. What happened before the ninja attacked you?"

"Sasuke and I we were upstairs in his bedroom. We were just lying on the bed talking about normal things. We talked about our teammates and missions. I told him how he showed his emotions while he was fighting. He denied having emotions and I was joking around saying I saw him smile and I could make him laugh. He dared me to try and we started tickling each other. It seems so juvenile to be rolling around on a bed laughing and tickling each other. I don't really know what happened, but I ended up on top of him and I didn't even think I just…I… I kissed him."

Shikamaru said the last part in a whisper he really didn't know how his father would react to this. His father wasn't very happy about them being around each other after Shikamaru was put into the hospital. He was okay with them being friends now, but this was a little more than friendly. Shikamaru didn't know how his father would feel about his only son quite possibly being gay for an Uchiha no less. Shikaku had a feeling this is where Shikamaru was going based on the story he just told. In all honest he was fine with his son being gay. All he wanted was for Shikamaru to be happy. He wasn't too happy that he liked Sasuke in that way, but it wasn't Sasuke's fault. Sasuke was an Uchiha and he had enemies just, because of his last name, but that wasn't Sasuke's fault. It would just mean that Shikamaru could have more enemies just because he is with Sasuke in a romantic relationship.

"What did Sasuke do?"

"He kissed me back and we talked about it afterwards and he was fine with it. Well he actually said that if he didn't want me to I wouldn't be conscious. Father look, I didn't expect it to happen I don't even know what came over me. Since Sasuke was in the hospital we had started talking and then I ended up in the hospital and we got closer. It just happened."

"Shikamaru it's okay. I don't care if you like boys or girls I just want you happy. If you like Sasuke than you like him I'm okay with it and so will your mother. You are thirteen and all of this must be confusing for you, but you will figure it out. This is confusing for everyone your age. I was confused when I first started to like women. I didn't know what to do or how to do any of it. I can't tell you how Sasuke feels or what he thinks about it, but I'm sure he is just as confused as you are. You need to talk to him about it and see where he stands. If you both want to figure this out together than go for it. If that is the decision you wish to make I will support you, but you need to be careful. Sasuke has many enemies from different villages only because of his last name and because he is the last of a powerful Clan. Those two reasons alone is why he has so many enemies and enemies he doesn't even know he has. Those enemies could turn on you if it gets out that you two are together. If you are going to make a grown up decision then you need to think like one and calculate all the factors good and bad. I will support you regardless of your decision just make sure it is one you won't regret."

"How will I know what one is the right decision?"

"When you need to make it you'll know. Now you need to get some sleep and so do I. Tomorrow after we have showered and ate something we can go to the hospital to see Sasuke. You need to take care of yourself so when Sasuke needs you, you will be ready."

"I haven't slept for the past nine days. I've been so scared that he would die just waiting for someone to rescue him. Now he's safe, but I'm still scared he's going to die. He's so injured and when he wakes up he's going to be in so much pain. He's not going to understand what is going on."

"Kakashi is there with him. If Sasuke wakes up in the night Kakashi will be there to make sure he is okay. You heard Tsunade she doesn't expect him to be waking up for a few days still. Sasuke is in good hands now. Come on son you need sleep you'll feel better once you do."

Shikaku got up and helped his son up. He guided Shikamaru up the stairs and into his bedroom. Shikaku gave Shikamaru a hug before Shikamaru went into his room and his father went down to his bedroom. They both desperately needed sleep and Shikaku was hoping Shikamaru would be able to sleep. Shikamaru got changed into his sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. The only thing he could think about was the last time he slept with Sasuke curled up in his arms. Shikamaru was hoping that they could be together, but he wasn't going to pretend like what happened wasn't going to change Sasuke. Sasuke had been through something traumatizing and it was going to take a bit before he was back to his normal self. Shikamaru closed his eyes and was surprised at how fast he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi had been sleeping off and on as the night went on. Kakashi was beyond exhausted, but he was also afraid of what might happen to Sasuke if he fell asleep. He had slept for a couple of hours, when he was awoken when a nurse came in to check on Sasuke. His fever had gone down so they removed the cooling blankets and just kept a normal top sheet on him. The nurse checked his vitals and gave Kakashi a small smile before she turned to leave. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and then fell back asleep. That's how it went every two hours. Kakashi knew he was going to be tired tomorrow, but he didn't care. Sasuke had spent nine days terrified and in pain the least Kakashi could do was be there for when he woke up. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be confused and disorientated when he woke up. For all he knew he was still where he was held for the past nine days or even worse in the hole. Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke was conscious or not when they buried him alive, but he was praying that he wasn't. Sasuke had dirt under his fingernails though, so the chances of Sasuke not being conscious were slim.

Kakashi had managed to get some sleep between the nurses coming and going and his worries for Sasuke. Some sleep was better than nothing and Kakashi was very used to going many days without sleep. It was the life of a ninja after all. Kakashi was happy to see that Sasuke's fever had gone down once again. Over the course of the night it had fluctuated up and down all night long. The nurse had to take the cooling blankets off and then put them back on a few hours later. Sasuke's body was having a hard time keeping his body temperature in control which was made worse by the fever. Sasuke's body had been through a server trauma and it was going to take some time before his body was fully healed and back to normal. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch all night, but Kakashi didn't expect him to. Tsunade had said she didn't expect him to be awake for a few days and Kakashi believed her. Sasuke's body was exhausted and in survival mode. He needed the rest to recover enough to handle being awake. Kakashi knew once Sasuke was awake he would be in for a world of pain and nightmares. Kakashi wasn't going to leave Sasuke's side no matter what. He would be there through the nightmares, the pain, the emotions and the physical therapy. He was not going to let Sasuke give up no matter what. Even if that meant that Kakashi had to fight for him. Kakashi wasn't going to let Sasuke call it quits. It was just after ten in the morning when Shikaku and Shikamaru entered the room. Kakashi was still lying down on the cot when they walked in. They were about to leave when Kakashi spoke.

"I'm awake. I've been up for a couple hours now."

Kakashi got up and sat down on the edge of the cot. Shikaku came over to join him as Shikamaru went to Sasuke's beside. Shikamaru took a seat in the chair next to Sasuke's bed and held onto Sasuke's left hand. Sasuke still looked horrible and over the course of the night you could see the bruising more. He didn't have the cooling blankets on, but the oxygen mask was still helping him breathe.

"How is he doing?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"He hasn't woken up yet or even moved. The nurses checked on him every two hours last night and this morning. His fever has gone up and down all night so he's had the cooling blankets on and off him all night long. They think it's the infection that is causing his body to have trouble keeping a normal core temperature. They will speak to Tsunade about it when they see her this morning or afternoon. I'm sure he will be fine it's just something they need to keep an eye on. How are you both doing?"

"We got some sleep last night and showered and ate this morning. How are you? Do you need anything?" Shikaku asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to go home and shower and change clothes? We can stay with Sasuke."

"I'm sure Iruka will be by later when the others hear about this. I can get him to bring me some clothes and I can shower here. There's a shower in the bathroom. I'm not leaving him."

"Everyone has been really worried about him. We tried to think of a plan, but there really wasn't anything we could do. That ANBU didn't even want to tell Tsunade-Sama. There was no way we would even get into the prison let alone find where Asuma and Sasuke were being held." Shikamaru said.

"It's a damn good thing you didn't. You all trying to get into the prison would have been foolish. There was no way you could have gone in safely and we would still be trying to find you all. A group of kids going into an adult prison would have only ended with more of you in the hospital. It would have been foolish and reckless and those are two things I would never have associated with you." Kakashi said.

"I know, but all I could think about was them being in there. I knew Asuma would be able to handle it, but they wouldn't have done much to him. All their attention was focused on Sasuke in that house and I knew they would be doing horrible things to him. I stood by the front gates every day all day long until the front guards made me leave, just waiting for you guys to come back. Every day that went by I thought we would find him dead. Then when a week had gone by and Asuma didn't get released I didn't know what to think. As each day went by the group got more and more restless and if you hadn't gotten back in the next day or two, I think we would have risked it."

"You were all put in an unbelievably hard position. It's not a position any of you should have had to be in. We should have known better than to leave you all. We should have thought it out better and left Tsunade-Sama or Jiraiya behind here just in case Danzou didn't do what he said he would. We left you open for an attack and that was exactly what Danzou wanted." Shikaku said.

"We took a risk. A risk that maybe we were too early to take. We should have tried something else first before we left Sasuke unprotected by a higher authority. We were reckless and not thinking clearly. I let my emotions get in the way of clear thinking. Trying to keep Sasuke safe from Orochimaru and I left him open for an attack from inside of Konoha. I should have known that Danzou wouldn't stand by what he said. We were too rash and Sasuke is the one that paid for it." Kakashi said.

"It's not your fault Kakashi. We all agreed that Orochimaru needed to be taken care of. We had no reason to think Danzou would go against his word. He wanted Orochimaru dead just as much as we did. By Orochimaru being dead then the village could have gone back to normal. We all did what we thought was best for Sasuke and the village." Shikaku said.

"What do we do now? Orochimaru is still alive and now Danzou can't be trusted. How are we going to kill Orochimaru when Tsunade-Sama can't leave the village?" Shikamaru said.

"I honestly don't know what we are going to do about Orochimaru. We didn't even come close to killing him. We need someone stronger." Kakashi said.

"There's no one in this village strong enough for Orochimaru." Shikaku said.

"So where does that leave us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Between a rock and a hard place. We can't get the village back to normal with Orochimaru still alive and a threat. Which means we can't get Danzou to leave Sasuke alone. Even if we did kill Orochimaru there was no guarantee that Danzou and his ANBU would leave Sasuke alone, but the threat would be gone. The situation is just as bad as it was when we left ten days ago. Except now Sasuke is in critical condition." Kakashi said.

"What about from another village. Orochimaru is a threat to every village isn't there someone from a different village that would be strong enough?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not like. Realistically the only people that might stand a chance against Orochimaru would be another S-Class criminal. It's not exactly like the village keeps in contact with S-Class criminals." Shikaku said.

"So we just what wait? Hope that Orochimaru angers another S-Class criminal and kills him?" Shikamaru said.

"No we come up with a new plan. This isn't the first time Konoha has come across a strong enemy. We just need to think properly and come up with a plan to bring Orochimaru down. It's just going to take a longer time to do it, but hopefully it will be affective." Kakashi said.

"It's too bad Sasuke's brother isn't here." Shikamaru said.

That had Kakashi surprised. Shikamaru wasn't there when the others found out about Sasuke's brother being alive. He shouldn't have known about it unless the others told him, because Kakashi seriously doubted that Sasuke would have.

"How do you know about Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke told me when I was in the hospital."

"He just brought him up?" Kakashi asked confused and shocked.

"Not really. I was talking about how I was an only child compared to other families in my Clan that had multiple kids. I told him I was glad that I was an only child, because then I wouldn't have been annoyed by a younger sibling. I also said that growing up I always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother. He brought up Itachi. I didn't even know he had an older brother. I could tell from the way he spoke about him that Itachi was very protective of him and seemed like a great brother until he killed the Clan. We didn't talk about it much, because I could see that it was still painful for him to talk about. Was it a problem that we talk about it?"

"No not at all. I'm just surprised that Sasuke even said anything about him. He doesn't like to talk about his brother. They had a great relationship when he was younger and you're right Itachi was very protective of Sasuke. Everyone knew it to so no one not even ANBU would dare to cross Itachi. He was very powerful, he still is but I don't see him being an option. We don't know why he killed the Clan or what his plans for Sasuke are. It would be too risky and dangerous to bring Itachi into this. We don't know what affect it would have on Sasuke." Kakashi said.

The conversation was interrupted by a nurse coming into the room to check on Sasuke. She gave them all a sweet smile as she checked Sasuke's vital signs. She didn't say anything, none of them had all night. They just smiled and wrote down the vitals on a clipboard and then left. It was like that every two hours and Kakashi had at one point wanted to snap at the nurse for not telling him anything. Sasuke didn't have any parents so Kakashi was the closest thing to one that he had. He wanted to know how he was doing.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade-Sama should be in soon to discuss his condition." The nurse replied.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"It's not my place. No news is good news Kakashi-San. If something was terribly wrong someone would have told you throughout the night. Tsunade-Sama has not been called in so that right there should tell you everything you need to know until she does come in. There are people outside looking to see Sasuke. There's a whole group of them. If you'd like I can have them come in a few at a time."

"Children?"

"Yes and Iruka-San. Gai-San and Asuma-San as well."

"You can send them in."

"Very well. I will be back to check on him in a couple of hours once again."

"Why the frequent checks?" Shikamaru asked the nurse before she could leave.

"It's just a precaution that's all. Sasuke is in critical condition and with his infection it's important to be ahead of any complications. By checking his vitals every two hours it lets us know if a problem is starting to arise so we can get ahead of it before it gets too bad. Really though if something had happened I would have told you and Tsunade-Sama would have been brought down. I know this is hard, but you all need to just relax."

"Thank-you I'm sure we haven't been easy on you." Kakashi said.

"You are worried none of us can blame you for that. Once Tsunade-Sama is here I will make sure she is updated and comes to speak to you. I'll send in a few at a time, but I just want you to understand that Sasuke is unconscious. He can't hear what you are saying, but he is sensitive to loud noises and strong chakra emotions. If he gets stressed out his heart monitor will react to it. If you see his heart rate going up or beating differently you need to remove the source of the stress. Any added stress to his heart can be deadly in his condition. I will warn the others, but if you see his heart rate monitor going off course then remove the person right away."

"I will. I don't want Sasuke to be in anymore pain than he already is. If the others are upsetting him by their noises or chakra then I will remove them." Kakashi said.

"As long as you understand the seriousness of this."

"We do." Kakashi said.

"Good I will bring the others in a few at a time."

The nurse left the room and the others just looked at Sasuke's heart monitor. They didn't know that he was sensitive to chakra and loud noises. They just assumed that he was fine and just asleep. It never even occurred to them that Sasuke might have affects from other people.

"I didn't even think about that. I knew he had the heart monitor, but I thought it was to monitor his heart rate and that was it. I completely forgot that Sasuke was so sensitive to chakra." Kakashi said.

"I didn't know that." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke has strong senses, but certain emotions in chakra he's very sensitive to. It's mainly anger that bothers him the most. The darker the chakra the more it affects him." Kakashi said.

"That has to be difficult to handle in the field out on missions." Shikaku said.

"I can be. Sasuke has gotten good at adjusting to it, but if the chakra is very dark he has a hard time. It's almost like a panic attack he can't move or breathe. I'm not sure if he has always had it or if it's just since the night his Clan was killed. I've never really spoken to him about it."

"You've never asked?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke isn't exactly open about a lot of things. I knew what was causing it and I did my best to stop it early on when one was coming on. When he is feeling better I'll speak to him about it."

The door opened and in walked Iruka, Naruto and Sakura. They all took in Sasuke's appearance for the first time in ten days. Kakashi knew that Sasuke looked horrible, but he also knew that his injuries were just as bad as they looked. There really wasn't any comforting words he could say to make this better for them. Iruka came over to Kakashi and Shikaku and sat down on the cot on the other side of Kakashi. Iruka placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulders for a few seconds before he removed it.

"He looks horrible." Naruto whispered.

"He will make a full recovery it's just going to take some time." Kakashi said.

"What are his injuries?" Sakura asked.

"He has some bruising and cuts. The main injuries are his jaw, it was broken. Tsunade has healed it, but it will be very painful for the next few weeks. So when he is awake don't ask him a lot of questions and make him talk. It will hurt to move his mouth. He has a skull fracture so when he awakes up until it is fully healed he will have a few problems with memory and confusion. Some days will be worse than others and as it heals his brain will improve. His spine is the worst. He has some pinched nerves along his C9 vertebrae that had damaged his nerves to his legs. He will need physical therapy to help reteach his body how to walk. It will be a long process, but he will make a full recovery by the end of it." Kakashi explained.

"He can't walk." Sakura said softly.

"He can't right now. When he wakes up he will need to heal before he will be able to go through physical therapy. With the therapy he will be able to walk again. It's going to take some time, but like I said he will make a full recovery. That is what is important to remember." Kakashi said trying to sound encouraging.

"Do you know who did this to him?" Iruka asked.

"We don't know anything yet. We won't know more until Sasuke is wake and responsive. When he wakes up he won't be able to handle questions until his mind has healed a little. We don't really know what he was conscious for and what he wasn't conscious for. There's really no telling how deep the trauma will go."

"Where did you find him?" Naruto asked.

The room was quiet for a few minutes and Naruto, Sakura and Iruka knew that it wasn't going to be a good answer. They knew Sasuke was in jail, but the quietness before an answer came had them all on edge.

"We found him buried alive just outside of the prison." Shikamaru said softly when the others didn't talk.

The silence that followed Shikamaru's answer was deafening. Kakashi knew the others would have a hard time getting passed what had happened to Sasuke. It wasn't something that was easy to understand or to digest for anyone let alone someone their age. Shikamaru was taking this very well, but Kakashi knew that he was just as terrified as the rest of them. Shikamaru and Sasuke had gotten close since Sasuke was in that fire. Sasuke had showed that by speaking to Shikamaru about his brother. They had become friends and for the first time Kakashi could actually say that Sasuke had a friend, a true friend. Kakashi was hoping that their new found friendship would survive all of this trauma Sasuke had just gone through.

"They buried him alive?" Naruto said quietly.

"How is he going to get past all of this? He's been almost burned alive and now they buried him alive. How is he going to handle all of this?" Sakura said.

"We don't know what Sasuke was conscious for or not. He might not have been conscious when they buried him. We truly won't know more until he is awake and responsive." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by responsive?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke has a skull fracture. There are many side effects from having a serious injury like that. There is no telling what side effects Sasuke will have until he is awake and able to function. When Sasuke first wakes up he will be confused and might not be able to answer questions. His mind might not function properly with the skull fracture. We really will have more answers when Sasuke is awake and able to understand the questions that are asked." Iruka answered.

"What kind of side effects could there be?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long list and he might not have any or he might have all of them. There's memory problems, confusion, dizziness, vomiting, nose bleeds, bruising under his eyes, convulsions, difficulty with balance, headaches, drowsiness, nauseous, stiff neck and irritability. Like I said though, he could get all of them he could get none of them. Tsunade can't tell the seriousness of the skull fracture until he is awake and able to answer her questions." Kakashi said.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"The best thing any of you can do is just stay safe. Orochimaru is still alive and he will probably be coming for Konoha after we tried to kill him. So keep your eyes open and be smart. I will worry about Sasuke's health and well-being. I will have my hands full with Sasuke and this recovery so I need you both to stay smart for me. Keep out of trouble and be safe. When Sasuke is awake and able to handle people you can come and see him, but don't over crowd him. We don't know how any of this will affect him so it's best to just not push him and wait it out. We need to see how he is before we have too many people around him." Kakashi said.

"We'll stay safe Sensei." Sakura said.

"Do you need anything Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"I could use a change of clothes if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm assuming you are going to shower here?"

"I don't want to leave him. Plus if something goes wrong Tsunade will need me to be here. Sasuke doesn't have any parents so the decisions are left to me."

"Have you eaten anything since you got back yesterday?"

"No"

"Okay I'll go and grab you some clean clothes and come back. I'll also explain to the others about Sasuke's condition so you don't have to keep explaining it."

"Thank-you, that would be really helpful." Kakashi said.

Iruka placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder before he got up.

"We need to give the others a chance to see Sasuke. You guys can come by tomorrow and see him again. Sasuke needs as much rest as he can get." Iruka said.

"If something changes." Naruto started.

"I'll let you know." Kakashi said.

"We'll come by and see him tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Be safe the both of you. I mean it Naruto don't do anything or say anything to anyone." Kakashi said.

"I won't Kakashi-Sensei."

"Let's go you two the others are waiting." Iruka said.

The three of them walked out and it took a good thirty minutes before Asuma, Ino and Chouji walked in. Asuma went straight over to Shikamaru and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru was still holding onto Sasuke's hand.

"He looks horrible." Ino said sadly.

"Remember what Iruka-Sensei said. Sasuke will make a full recovery." Chouji said.

"I know that just doesn't change how bad he looks." Ino said.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up to Asuma.

"I'm fine just some bumps and bruises. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What happened while you were in there?"

"We can talk about that later. Have the three of you eaten this morning?"

"Shikamaru and I did before we came here. Kakashi is refusing to leave." Shikaku said.

"I'm fine." Kakashi said.

"I can go get you something to eat if you want." Asuma said.

"I'm fine. Iruka is going to grab a change of clothes for me. I'm fairly certain he will make me eat something when he comes back."

"How long is he going to be asleep for?" Chouji asked.

"Tsunade said a few days at least." Kakashi answered.

"How are you holding up Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru answered, but his attention was on Sasuke's still body.

Everyone in the room knew that Shikamaru was not fine. Shikamaru and Sasuke had gotten very close in the short few weeks since the fire happened. They had no idea just how close they had gotten except for Shikaku. Shikamaru was not in the mood to talk about any of this just yet. He needed time to wrap his head around everything that was still unknown. What he really needed was for Sasuke to wake up and be okay, but Shikamaru knew that wasn't going to happen. It was going to be a long time before Sasuke was okay again. Shikamaru was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice that Ino and Chouji had left and the others came in and gone. Shikamaru was brought out of his daze when Asuma squeezed his shoulder. Shikamaru took his eyes off of Sasuke and looked at the adults in the room. He could see all of their concern on their faces.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru said.

"You are not fine Shikamaru and you don't have to pretend to be." Kakashi said.

"Like you are doing? You won't even leave his side to go home and get changed. So don't tell me how I am feeling." Shikamaru snapped.

"Shikamaru." Shikaku said angrily.

"It's okay." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei. I don't know why I just snapped like that."

"Because for the first time in your life someone you care about is in critical condition and you are worried. It's okay to be angry. It's okay to be upset. It's okay to be scared. Most importantly it's okay to not be okay. There has been a lot that has gone on in the last few weeks. Sasuke has been in the hospital, you have been in the hospital and now all of this. No one expects you to be okay with all of this Shikamaru, because we aren't okay with it and we're adults. I'm going to tell you something I told Sasuke that first night in the hospital. You are thirteen years old. It's okay to be just thirteen sometimes and not a ninja." Kakashi said.

"There's something bothering you son, more so than this. What is it?" Shikaku said.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and fought back the tears. He didn't cry in front of anyone especially his sensei, Kakashi and his father. Shikamaru didn't know why this was affecting him so much, but it was. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke's hand in his own. His knuckles were bruised and cut up. His fingernails were red and swollen, which meant that he was at one point conscious while he was buried and tried to claw his way out.

"Did Tsunade-Sama ever mention anything about sexual assault?" Shikamaru whispered.

Asuma rubbed a comforting hand up and down Shikamaru's arms. Asuma and Shikaku hadn't even thought about that before Shikamaru mentioned it. They were too busy with all his other injuries to even think about that possibility. They both looked to Kakashi for that answer.

"Tsunade would have checked for any signs of rape. She didn't tell me anything, which means that nothing sexual happened. If it did she would have told me. I don't know what happened in the past nine days, but I don't think Sasuke was around any prisoners."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and gave a distant nod. It was such a relief that Sasuke hadn't been raped or touched by any of the prisoners. Shikamaru knew that Sasuke would be able to get through all of this, but he wouldn't have gotten past being raped. Shikamaru couldn't help the tears that came down his face. It was like everything that had happened in the past few weeks hit him. Asuma switched places with Shikaku.  
Shikaku wrapped his arms around Shikamaru from behind and held him close.

"It's okay son." Shikaku whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

It was then that the dam broke and Shikamaru couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Everything that had happened in the past weeks fully hit Shikamaru. The fire, Sasuke almost dying, the CPR, the conversations, the beating he took, the bonding they had, the kiss, the make-out session and now all of this. In the few short weeks Shikamaru had gone from just knowing Sasuke was there to truly caring about him and wanting to be with him. He just wanted Sasuke to wake up and be okay. He wanted to see his mesmerizing eyes looking back at him again. He wanted to feel his lips on his. Shikamaru had no idea if any of that was ever going to be the same after this. Sasuke might never get back to who he used to be and they might never get to have more than those few weeks together.

"What if he's never okay? What if he never gets past this trauma?" Shikamaru said with a hitch in his voice.

"You have to stay positive and have faith that he will. He's not alone in this. He has Kakashi to be there for him and he has you. We are all here for him son and in time he will get better. Don't give up on him." Shikaku said.

"We've become so close in the last few weeks and all I can think about is. What if that's all I get? What if I don't get more than those few weeks to get to know him?"

"You can't think like that Shikamaru. Sasuke is strong and he is stubborn he won't give up. You two have gotten very close in the past few weeks. Sasuke won't want to throw that away any more than you do. He's going to need your friendship now more than ever. You will get a lot more years together to get to know each other." Kakashi said.

"What if he can't get past this?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"He will get past this. It's going to take time and a lot of patience, but he will get past this." Kakashi said trying to sound encouraging.

The door to the room opened and in walked Iruka with two bags. It was just after two in the afternoon and they had yet to see Tsunade. They figured that she was still sleeping. She had used up a lot of her chakra healing everyone on the squad during the fight. She also spent a good six hours healing Sasuke last night. Iruka stopped as he walked in the room and noticed the atmosphere in the room.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay you didn't interrupt anything." Shikaku said.

Shikamaru used his free hand to wipe the tears off from his face. He needed to get himself back under control. He couldn't lose it again in front of everyone. He had to listen to Kakashi when he said that Sasuke would be fine one day. Iruka went over and sat down beside Kakashi on the cot again. He had brought him a bag with some clothes and he brought a bag with some food.

"How about the three of us go and get something to eat for lunch." Asuma said as he got up off the cot.

Asuma was one of the very few that knew about Kakashi and Iruka and he wanted to give them some time alone.

"I think that is a good idea. We haven't eaten since this morning and I think you need a break son." Shikaku said.

"Come on Shikamaru he'll be okay for a couple of hours while we go and eat." Asuma said.

"Ok" Shikamaru said reluctantly.

Shikamaru let go of Sasuke's hand and stood up.

"I'll see you in a little while." Kakashi said.

"Take care of him eh?" Asuma said to Iruka

"I will make sure he showers, changes and eats." Iruka said.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Shikaku said.

"I'll be here." Kakashi said.

The three of them walked out and left Iruka and Kakashi alone in the room with Sasuke. Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"How are you holding up?"

"I shouldn't have left him. If I had stayed and let the others go after Orochimaru none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself baby. This isn't your fault. This is all Danzou and those ANBU's fault. They know the difference between right and wrong and they chose to do this to him. He's going to make it, but it's not going to do him any good if you are to run down to get him through this. You need to get proper sleep and food into you."

"I know I have to. I just can't bring myself to leave him."

"I brought you clothes and some food. You're all tense you need a shower to loosen your muscles up. You need some food into you to. Once you have those two things you'll feel a lot better."

Iruka got up and headed into the joining bathroom. He turned on the water for the shower and made it nice and hot to relax Kakashi's muscles. He was about to go back out when he felt Kakashi wrap his arms around him from behind.

"I can sit with him while you are in here." Iruka suggested.

"I need you." Kakashi said into the crook of Iruka's neck.

**(Warning Sex Scene)**

Iruka reached over to the open bathroom door and closed and locked it. He then turned around to face Kakashi. Iruka brought up a hand to Kakashi's mask and pulled it down.

"Do whatever you need to me. To make you feel better." Iruka said.

Kakashi claimed Iruka's mouth against his own. The kiss was passionate, but also desperate. Kakashi needed Iruka and Iruka was more than willing to give himself to Kakashi time and time again. They had been in a nonofficial relationship for close to six years now. Only a handful of people knew and that was how they liked it. Iruka started to remove Kakashi's clothing and Kakashi did the same to him. Once they were both naked they went into the shower. Kakashi didn't waste any time he grabbed the shampoo in the shower and put some on three of his fingers. He pushed Iruka's back against the shower wall and grabbed his leg to place it on the side of the tub. He continued to kiss him as he inserted one of his fingers. Iruka moaned as Kakashi's finger entered him. It had been a few weeks since they had been able to have sex and Iruka was already rock hard just waiting for it. After a few minutes Kakashi added a second finger and started to scissor Iruka's insides. Kakashi kissed all along Iruka's neck as the water from the shower continued to hit Kakashi's back. Kakashi added his third and final finger inside Iruka. Kakashi started to search for his sweet spot and he knew he found it when Iruka moaned out loud.

"Oh god baby I need you inside of me. Take me baby." Iruka moaned.

Kakashi removed his fingers and grabbed the shampoo bottle once again. He poured some into his hand and started to slick up his hard dick.

"Turn around babe. Give me that sweet ass." Kakashi said.

Iruka turned around and he stuck his ass out towards Kakashi so he would have better access. The hot water hitting his back was only making him more turned on. Kakashi lined himself up to Iruka's entrance and slowly pushed in. Iruka and Kakashi both moaned at the feeling. It had been too long since the last time they had done this. Iruka was still as tight as ever and Kakashi was loving the feeling around his dick.

"You're so tight babe." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

Iruka moaned at Kakashi's dirty words and he pushed back against Kakashi to get him to move. Kakashi slowly pushed out and then pushed all the way back in. He took it slow for a few minutes to get Iruka to loosen up. Once Kakashi was certain he wouldn't hurt Iruka he started to pound into him hard and deep. Iruka was moaning and whimpering against the cool tile wall. He had missed this with Kakashi and he just couldn't get enough.

"Mmm harder baby. Oh god give it to me." Iruka moaned.

Kakashi groaned at his words and this time he didn't hold back. He slammed into Iruka as hard and as deep as he could get. As he did that he snaked his hand around front and started to jerk Iruka off in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before both men were cumming and moaning the other's name. Kakashi stayed inside Iruka for a few minutes to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out. Kakashi looked down and he could see some of the shampoo and cum slowly coming out of Iruka's hole. Kakashi started to kiss Iruka's neck as he inserted a finger once again. Iruka moaned at Kakashi's actions.

"You're all dirty now. If it wasn't for the taste of the shampoo I would be licking you clean." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ears.

Iruka moaned at Kakashi's words and actions. After a few minutes Kakashi removed his finger once he was certain all of his cum was out of Iruka. Iruka turned around and kissed Kakashi on the lips before they went about to take an actual shower. After a good thirty minutes both were washed and cleaned. Kakashi's muscles were no longer tense and sore and he now felt like he could handle the situation once again. Kakashi turned the shower off and grabbed them both a towel. They got out and got dried, but before Kakashi could get his clothes on Iruka had pushed him up against the wall. He dropped his towel and grabbed Kakashi's from his hands.

"There's something I need to do before we get dressed."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

Iruka brought his mouth just centimetres away from Kakashi's as he spoke.

"I haven't tasted you in a long time."

Iruka moved away and went down on his knees. He took gave Kakashi's semi-hard dick a long lick to bring it to full life before he put it all in his mouth. Kakashi moaned as Iruka worked his mouth over his dick. Iruka was very good at giving head. He didn't have any gag reflexes so he could take all of Kakashi's glorious ten inches in his mouth. Kakashi looked down at Iruka and weaved a hand through his hair. He could see that Iruka was getting hard so Kakashi decided to have some fun.

"Play with yourself. Make yourself cum while my dick is down your throat my little cock slut."

Iruka moaned at Kakashi's words. Iruka loved it when Kakashi ordered him around and called him that. Iruka truly was a submissive partner and the more Kakashi ordered him to do the hornier he got. Iruka started to pump his own dick as he took all of Kakashi's in his mouth.

"Mm that's a good little cock slut. It's a shame we don't have any of our toys here. You could be fucking yourself right now for me."

Kakashi's words made Iruka go faster. Kakashi could tell that he was close and so was Kakashi. Kakashi decided that he would take control so he tightened his grip in Iruka's hair and started to thrust into his mouth.

"You like that don't you my little slut."

Iruka couldn't stop moaning as Kakashi took control. He was so turned on and hard he thought he would explode in half. He was so close and Kakashi could tell.

"Cum in your hand. I want to watch you lick it clean." Kakashi ordered.

That was enough for Iruka and he did as he was told. He cam inside his hand so when Kakashi was done he would do as he was told and lick it clean. Kakashi cam a minute later and made sure he pushed it all the way down Iruka's throat. Once he was sucked dry he pulled out of Iruka's mouth.

"Lick your cum off your hand my little slut. Show me just how much you love cum."

Iruka brought his hand up to his mouth and started to lick it clean. He was moaning as he went and Kakashi knew that they would need a sex marathon soon. Once his hand was clean Kakashi pulled him up by the back of the neck and slammed their mouths together. Kakashi put his tongue in Iruka's mouth and he could taste both him and Iruka on his tongue. After a few heated moments he pulled away.

"We need to have a whole night together soon. Before we both explode." Kakashi said.

"Just tell me when and I'll be ready."

"Soon once I know Sasuke will be alright."

"Then we should get dressed before we do anything else."

"We should." Kakashi agreed.

They both got dressed and headed back out into the hospital room. The room was still empty so they hadn't gotten caught at least. They sat down on the cot and Iruka grabbed the bag of food. They both ate and had some small talk while they waited for someone to come in.

**(End of Sex Scene) **

Asuma, Shikamaru and Shikaku went over to a smaller restaurant just outside of the hospital. Both adults understood that Shikamaru didn't want to be too far from Sasuke, just in case something happened. They decided to go to this restaurant so they could eat and have a talk. They still didn't know what happened to Asuma in the past nine days and Shikamaru was very curious for answers. Asuma also had questions of his own about Shikamaru and Sasuke's relationship that he was searching for his own answers. They sat down in a booth in the back and once their drinks and food order was taken the conversation started.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not a whole lot. They brought me into the cell and they left me there. The guards would bring me food and water three times a day, but they wouldn't let me out. I tried talking to a few, but they said there was nothing they could do. They couldn't let me out, because it went against Danzou's orders. I was angry and upset, but I understood where they were coming from. That's all that happened in the nine days. The bruising all came from the night they arrested me. These past nine days must have been hell for you Shikamaru."

"It has been really hard not knowing if either of you were alive or dead. I'm glad they didn't do anything to you."

"I have never in my life been so mad then I had been for the past nine days. I kept thinking about poor Sasuke. I didn't know where he was or what they were doing to him. I was worried that they would put him in general population. So many horrible things could have happened to him that he would never have gotten over."

"At least we know that nothing like that happened to him. We don't know what they did to him, but they didn't do that to him at least. Maybe there is a God after all." Shikaku said.

"You and Sasuke seem to be very close Shikamaru." Asuma said.

"We have gotten close in the last few weeks. In the academy I never would have even thought Sasuke and I could have been friends. Now that we are it's weird to think that we could have been friends all along if I had just given him the chance."

"Is it just friendship?" Asuma asked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think someone with your IQ knows what I mean. Do you like Sasuke as more than a friend?"

Shikamaru looked down at the table a very clear sign that he didn't feel comfortable talking about this. Shikaku just looked at Asuma and in that moment Asuma knew something happened between the two teenagers.

"Okay who kissed who first?" Asuma said with a smile on his face.

Shikamaru looked up and looked at Asuma.

"It's not that simple. And I kissed him."

"Way to take initiative. What did Sasuke do?" Asuma said.

"He kissed me back. It's not that simple now though."

"Why?" Asuma asked.

"Seriously? With everything that just happened with Sasuke he might not even remember we kissed. He's got a lot more things to worry about than what we did. He might not even want to be friends with me after this."

"I don't see that happening. Sasuke is going to be messed up for a while, but he will make a full recovery. If you want this friendship to continue make sure Sasuke knows that. If you want something more to continue then make sure Sasuke knows that to. Communication is key Shikamaru." Asuma said.

"Communication eh? We're in trouble, because Sasuke isn't exactly the sharing his feelings kind of guy." Shikamaru said.

"He's been alone most of his life. He hasn't had anyone to truly talk to in close to six years now. It's hard for someone to go from never talking to having someone to talk to. It's going to take some time for Sasuke to get used to having people in his life that care about him. Just be there to help support him and have some patience with him. His emotions are going to be all over the map until he is able to deal with this trauma." Shikaku said.

"I'm not walking away from him. I know he will have mood swings and might even yell at me to leave him alone, but I'm not going to. Regardless of what happens between us I'll always be his friend."

"That's very adult of you and I'm proud of you." Shikaku said.

"Thanks Dad."

Their food came and they kept the conversation to small simple things. They kept the conversation light; because of the seriousness of the situation once they left this restaurant. They sat there just having small talk while they ate and once they were done they had to face reality again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was just after ten o'clock at night. Asuma, Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Kakashi were still in Sasuke's hospital room. Iruka had left just after eight o'clock to go home and get some things done. He had to teach tomorrow morning and still had papers he needed to grade and work on. Shikamaru was sitting beside Sasuke once again with Shikaku leaning against the window sill. Asuma was sitting on the cot with Kakashi. The other three were just about to get ready to leave when the room was taken over by a dark murderous chakra. They all immediately went on guard and Sasuke's heart monitor started to go crazy. They couldn't believe that when the hospital room door flew open that it was Itachi standing there. He had dark flames going around his body and his chakra was so strong that the others couldn't move and were having a hard time breathing. He had his Sharingan glowing red and Kakashi knew Itachi was beyond pissed off. Why he wasn't too sure, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. Sasuke's monitor was getting worse by the second and Kakashi needed to take control of this situation.

"Itachi."

Itachi turned his eyes onto Kakashi with a death glare.

"I have fought beside you in ANBU for years those eyes don't scare me. I don't know why you are here, but do you hear that beeping? That's Sasuke's heart monitor and you are making it do that. Your chakra is too dark and too strong for him to handle and it's causing stress on his heart. If you insist on being here then get a grip on yourself or I will put you through that window. I will not let you kill him by your presence." Kakashi was with complete authority and power in his voice.

Kakashi could tell that Itachi was pissed. The whole hospital could tell that he was pissed. The problem Kakashi was having, was Sasuke's heart monitor going ape shit crazy from Itachi's chakra. Itachi looked over at Sasuke's heart monitor and saw that it was going crazy and the heartbeats were erratic. Itachi took a few seconds to take control of his chakra and as such the heart rate monitor started to go back down to normal. Itachi didn't want to hurt Sasuke at all; it was why he had stayed away from him. He had kept an eye on his baby brother over the years. He had watched him grow from a distance. The reason Itachi was even here was, because he felt something very wrong and when he felt like that, it was always about Sasuke. When Itachi reached Konoha and sensed his brother in the hospital he had lost it. Itachi looked over at Kakashi as he spoke.

"Explain"

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked instead.

"You know why. Now explain how my baby brother is lying in a hospital bed."

"Why do you care?" Asuma asked.

Itachi looked over at him, but completely ignored him. The message was loud and clear the three of them were no threat to Itachi. The only reason he was even talking to Kakashi was, because they had worked together when they were younger. Kakashi figured he would tell Itachi what he was looking for so he would leave without any problems.

"Your brother has been having some problems within Konoha. Orochimaru gained interest in Sasuke during the Chounin exams. He gave Sasuke his curse mark and made it clear that he would be back for Sasuke. During the final round Orochimaru attacked Konoha with the help of the Sand. The Third was killed and ever since then Konoha has been divided. Danzou and his ANBU blame Sasuke for the Third's death. He has been harassed and attacked by villagers and ninja since then. A few weeks ago five ANBU attacked him in his home. They hit him over two hundred times, tied him to his bed and then set his home on fire. Shikamaru over here, and Neji were walking by and they got him out. Danzou found out and put the old Uchiha laws back into place. I'm sure you remember them. Sasuke stayed in the hospital for three days that gave me and the other Sensei time to clean the blood off from the Compound. The first night he was in one of the houses. He couldn't handle it and went for a walk. The curse mark had been causing him server pain at night. Orochimaru showed up in the woods and talked to him. The closeness made the pain worse and made the curse seal glow red. Before Orochimaru left he kissed your brother to make a point that he could do what he wanted and Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop him. I found him in the morning and with some help from Tsunade and Jiraiya we were able to get it to stop glowing and hurting him. After that I made sure Sasuke was with me all day and night after a week Shikamaru was attacked by the same ANBU for being on Sasuke's side. He spent four days in the hospital. We decided that we needed to try and kill Orochimaru. Ten days ago a squad that included myself, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Gai and a Hyuuga. We were gone for nine days. I left Sasuke in Asuma's care. On the first night that we were gone Danzou and his ANBU attacked Sasuke, Shikamaru and Asuma. They beat Sasuke before they put chakra cuffs on him and a blindfold. Asuma was arrested and put in a jail cell for nine days. They let Shikamaru go and we still don't know where they put Sasuke. We were gone for nine days and when we got back we got them out right away. That was just last night and he hasn't woken up yet."

Kakashi explained everything as fast and as best as he could. Kakashi knew Itachi didn't want a half assed answer he wanted the full story and now he had it.

"Injuries?" Itachi asked and they could hear the concern and worry in his voice.

"Bruising, cuts, he had broken ribs, a broken jaw, Tsunade was able to heal him. The two main injuries that will give him the most problems are the skull fracture and the damage done to his spine. He has a few pinched nerves and when he is awake and healed he will need to have physical therapy to relearn how to walk again. The skull fracture will give him some problems, as I'm sure you know what the side effects are. The curse seal is still going to be giving him problems and if it's not removed shortly it will have molded with his own chakra completely. When that happens we won't be able to remove it and his life will be shorten drastically."

"And you are doing what about any of this?"

"We are trying to come up with a plan to deal with Orochimaru. The problem is our squad didn't do anything against him. I'm sure Orochimaru is around Konoha waiting to attack Sasuke again. We don't have a plan for Danzou and the ANBU. I killed one of them so there are four left. You know going against Danzou is not that simple. The council is untouchable unless the village overthrows it and that won't happen. We really don't have a plan just yet." Kakashi answered honestly.

There really was no point in lying to Itachi. If he was here he might just help them out and kill Orochimaru for them. Itachi didn't say anything they all could tell he was furious at the situation. He went to move over to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru said with anger.

Itachi looked at him as if he was some bug flying around.

"It's important for a ninja to learn when to speak and when not to speak."

Itachi went and moved Sasuke's shirt off his left shoulder so he could look at the curse seal.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Kakashi asked this time.

"I will not have my brother branded."

Itachi performed a few hand seals lightning fast and placed his hands on Sasuke's left shoulder over the seal. Sasuke's heart monitor immediately started to go off again and Kakashi was about to put an end to this. Itachi leaned down and started whispering into Sasuke's ear. No one else in the room could hear it, but Sasuke's heart rate started to go back down to normal. Itachi kept his hands on the seal and continued to whisper to Sasuke for a good ten minutes before he pulled away. Kakashi got up and went over to Sasuke.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the now gone curse mark.

"I told you I will not have my brother branded." Itachi took a few steps back towards the door, but his eyes stayed on Sasuke's still form.

"The curse seal is gone." Kakashi said astounded, though why he had no idea. If Uchiha Itachi was one thing it was un-expecting. Just when you thought you figured him and all his tricks out, he pulls out another rabbit from his hat.

"His body will never remember it was even there."

"What did you say to him to make his heart rate go back to normal?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's a memory only we share. Maybe one day you can ask him and he'll explain it to you. If he tells you that answer then you have earned his complete and utter trust. Not an easy task." Itachi said.

"I don't know why you are here doing this now Itachi, but thank-you. I'm assuming you don't want him to know it was you." Kakashi said.

"I will handle the others. You just get him healthy again."

"I give you my word." Kakashi said.

Itachi went to go back out the door, but before he left he said one last thing.

"When he is able to handle the truth then give him a message for me. Tell him that the truth lies where our secrets were kept."

"And he'll know what that means?" Kakashi asked.

"He'd never forget something like that." Itachi said and then he was gone.

The room was quiet for the longest time it seemed, but in reality it had only been five minutes. Everyone was trying to process what had just happened. Itachi had shown up completely pissed off and out for blood. He removed the curse seal and what was more confusing was how possessive of Sasuke he was. He kept calling him my baby brother and my brother. It was like Itachi had laid claim to Sasuke a long time ago and he wasn't ready to give him to anyone else. Itachi said he would take care of the problem, but they didn't know if he was just talking about Orochimaru or who whole problem. If Kakashi was a betting man he would be betting on the second choice. Kakashi had a feeling that come morning they would be getting a visit from Tsunade. Itachi could hide that it was him, but Kakashi was seriously doubting he would this time. The village was against Sasuke and Itachi would want to make sure that everyone knew to leave him alone. Itachi would make sure no one came after Sasuke in the village again. He was going to install fear into them and Kakashi thought it was exactly what was needed.

"This makes no sense. Itachi killed the Clan and left Sasuke to suffer. Why would he come back and do this?" Shikamaru said.

"There's only one person that knows what truly happened that night and that's Itachi. Itachi does things with a purpose and a reason. Whether or not anyone else understands those reasons is something entirely different. There is a reason why Itachi did what he did. There is a reason why Itachi just removed the curse seal. It can either be for a hateful and negative reason or it can be for a positive and caring reason. Only Sasuke can decide that." Kakashi said.

"At least now the curse mark is gone. Judging by what Itachi just said I'm sure we will get a report about Orochimaru being dead within the next couple of days." Asuma said.

"Shouldn't we report Itachi being in the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"We could, but by the time we get Tsunade down here, he'll already be gone." Shikaku said.

"I'll tell Tsunade tomorrow when she comes to check on Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"She didn't come by today like she said she would." Shikamaru said.

"She used a lot of chakra during our fight with Orochimaru. Plus she spent six hours healing Sasuke. Her body is exhausted. If something was wrong with Sasuke the nurses would have woken her up. She'll be up and moving tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"It's getting late we need to be getting home." Shikaku said.

"I should get going as well. I'll come by tomorrow and see you." Asuma said to Kakashi.

"Of course." Kakashi said back.

"Come on son we need to get back home and you need to get some sleep. We can come back tomorrow and see him." Shikaku said.

Shikamaru just gave a nod to his father. He knew he had to go, but leaving Sasuke seemed so hard to do. Shikamaru gave Sasuke's hand one last squeeze before he let go. Shikamaru got up and followed his father and Sensei out of the hospital room. Now that he was alone Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and gently stroked his hair. Kakashi was curious as to what Itachi said to Sasuke to get his heart rate back down to normal. The nurse had said that Sasuke couldn't hear them, but he clearly heard whatever it was that Itachi had told him. Kakashi knew he should be reporting Itachi being in Konoha right away, but Kakashi couldn't bring himself to. The others thought Itachi was only going to go after Orochimaru, but Kakashi knew different. Kakashi knew that Itachi was going after the ANBU and Danzou for this as well. As a ninja of Konoha Kakashi should be doing everything in his power to stop Itachi, but this time Kakashi couldn't bring himself to do it. Danzou and those ANBU needed to be stopped and Kakashi knew that he wasn't strong enough to do it. If Itachi wanted to end this for Sasuke than Kakashi would allow it and play stupid. Danzou had thrown Sasuke in jail and put him in the hospital. It's because of Danzou and those ANBU that Sasuke has to go through the trauma and relearn how to walk. Kakashi was not about to die defending them. They were nothing, but scum to Kakashi and if Itachi wanted to solve their problem then so be it. Kakashi continued to stroke Sasuke's hair as he spoke.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. If you can though I want you to know that you are safe. I know you are in a lot of pain. I know you are confused and I know you are scared. I want you to know that it's okay to be feeling everything that you are feeling. You are not alone in this. I am going to be there every single step of the way. So when you are ready to open those eyes I will be here. I will be here to tell you that you are safe. I will be here to help remove the confusion. I'm not going anywhere no matter how much you scream, cry or tell me to leave. I'm not going anywhere. So you take all the time you need to wake up, because I will be here every day until you are ready to wake up and every day after that. I love you like you were my own son and I will not abandon you. So you just rest up and heal and I'll worry about everything else."

Kakashi stood there just holding Sasuke's hand and stroking his hair for a good three hours before he decided to get some sleep. He needed to be rested for whatever tomorrow was going to bring and for when Sasuke did wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was six in the morning when Tsunade stormed through the hospital. She couldn't believe what she had woken up to and now she needed to move fast before the whole village saw it. She had a newspaper in her one hand and her mind was going a mile a minute. She entered Sasuke's hospital room and saw that Kakashi was asleep on the cot. She went over to it and called his name.

"Kakashi wake up."

Kakashi woke up right away thinking that something was wrong with Sasuke. He sat up and looked over at Sasuke to see if he was alright.

"He's fine. That's not the problem."

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru, Danzou, the council and the four remaining ANBU were killed last night. They were killed then hung by their neck on a line in the village streets where everyone can see them. On them written in blood was a single sentence. 'Leave him alone or you will be next'"

"Do we know who did it?" Kakashi asked even though he already knew.

"Oh this person is more than happy to let us know who he is. Uchiha Itachi afterwards threatened the editor of the paper. He wanted this in the paper."

Tsunade threw the paper down on the bed so Kakashi could read it. Kakashi grabbed it and on the front page was a picture of them all dead and hung out on a line. The title read.

'_Exile Returns for Street Justice.'_

_Uchiha Itachi came into the village late last night with one purpose and one purpose only. He killed Orochimaru, Danzou, our Council and four ANBU. All of whom are responsible for Uchiha Sasuke's current condition in the hospital. This very extravagant display and ownership of the killings puts a very clear message out to the other villagers. Stay away from Uchiha Sasuke or you will be next. Uchiha Itachi has not been in Konoha for six years, ever since he murdered his Clan. What will all of this mean for Uchiha Sasuke who knows? What this reporter does know is that the message is loud and clear. The abuse and harassment the village has put this little Uchiha through has come to an end. Obviously he has been keeping a closer eye on his younger brother than we all thought and based on last night events; Uchiha Itachi is still just as deadly as he was at thirteen. It's my opinion that for the safety of the village that the village leaves Uchiha Sasuke alone or you could very well be the next one hung up on a string. Big brother is clearly watching._

Kakashi put the paper down and he knew he would need to explain what he knew about this.

"It was just after ten o'clock last night when Itachi came storming in here. He was so furious he had chakra flames around him. Asuma, Shikamaru and Shikaku were still here. Itachi's chakra was upsetting Sasuke and his heart rate monitor was going crazy. Itachi wanted to know what had been going on. I told him he had to get control of himself. I told him that his presence was hurting Sasuke. That seemed to get Itachi to calm down enough that Sasuke's heart rate went back to normal. I explained what had been happening and Sasuke's injuries. Itachi was furious at Orochimaru. He didn't know Sasuke had the curse seal and Itachi kept saying he won't have his brother branded. Itachi removed the curse seal. Before he left he said he would take care of it and that I was to take care of Sasuke."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Tsunade was furious with Kakashi. He had known that Itachi was in the village and he didn't report it.

"Because he was gone. We all thought he was going to go after Orochimaru. He was pissed off at Orochimaru and kept talking about him branding Sasuke. I was going to tell you this morning when I saw you. I didn't know he was still in the village or I would have. We honestly thought he was going to go after Orochimaru."

"Once everyone in the village sees this paper it could make them go on a witch hunt for Sasuke."

"You don't believe that any more than I do. The villagers and ninja will not risk Itachi finding out that they did something to Sasuke. You know just as well as I do that the fear is now in the village. They won't want to anger Itachi. Itachi made sure that message would be loud and clear. Everyone is going to avoid any contact with Sasuke for a long time. Eventually this will die down, but the threat will always be in the back of people's mind."

"The ANBU will want to go after him."

"I'm sure they will. It would be stupid for them to. Itachi is far too powerful for our ANBU and you know that. They can try, but it will only result in more dead ANBU. Itachi wanted to make a statement and he did just that."

"The village is going to be in a panic with this. I have ANBU taking the bodies down now, but we now have no council. I have to find a new one and set new laws. The ANBU no longer have a leader which means I either have to do it or assign a new leader for them. With the death of the Third still strong in the village this will only make that worse. Yes the village will be glad for the death of Orochimaru, but the rest will not go over well. I'm glad that Sasuke is now safe, but the damage that this will do to the village could be extreme for a while."

"This will affect the village for a long time. I don't know what I can do to help, but if there is anything I can do to help I will."

"The curse seal is gone?"

"It is. I'm not sure what Itachi did to remove it, but he did."

Tsunade went over to Sasuke and placed her hands over his body. She started to check his body and chakra for anything unusual. After a few minutes she moved away.

"His chakra is back to normal. Whatever Itachi did, it didn't hurt Sasuke. I checked his chart yesterday he is doing as well as to be expected. I will come by later to do a more detail exam of his body. For now I need to take care of this."

Kakashi just gave a nod and Tsunade walked out of the room. Kakashi's mind was going a mile a minute. He didn't expect for Itachi to go this far. He knew that Itachi would go after Orochimaru, Danzou and the ANBU. He didn't expect Itachi to go after the rest of the Council or to string them up like that. Itachi was making a statement and he wasn't going to risk any repercussions against Sasuke for his actions. Within the next few hours the whole village will know about Itachi's actions. This was going to rock the whole village from its core and Kakashi had to be prepared for whatever outcome it would mean for Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Unconscious Day 2- Shikamaru and Sasuke Alone**

Shikamaru was sitting in the chair beside Sasuke's beside. He had been here for a few hours now. When he got here Kakashi had informed him of what had happened to the ANBU, Danzou, Orochimaru and the Council. Shikamaru was glad they were dead, but he felt a little guilty about not telling Tsunade of Itachi's presence here in Konoha last night. Shikamaru didn't even think Itachi would go after anyone, but Orochimaru. When Shikamaru thought about it though he really should have thought about it. Itachi wasn't going to just let it go what happened to Sasuke. Itachi wanted to make sure this was put to a stop and he did just that. When he woke up that morning he could hear people talking outside about it. It was all over the village by nine in the morning and the message was loud and clear. Sasuke was untouchable. Shikamaru was happy that Konoha now had the fear of God put into it so they would leave Sasuke alone. Now Sasuke would have the chance to heal finally. Sasuke was going to be going through hell in the next few months and he didn't need any added stress or worries. Shikamaru had been sitting with Sasuke alone for an hour now. When he got here Kakashi was asleep on the cot. Kakashi woke up when he entered. Iruka came by about two hours ago and an hour ago he managed to drag Kakashi away to go and eat something down in the cafeteria. Shikamaru couldn't help, but think about how Sasuke's heart monitor went back under control when Itachi spoke to him. Shikamaru knew Tsunade said Sasuke couldn't hear them, but maybe just talking to him will help make him wake up. Shikamaru knew it didn't make sense, but it wasn't often in this world did things make sense. If it could help Sasuke, Shikamaru was willing to look stupid to do it.

"Hey Sasuke. So today is day two of you being asleep. I don't even know if you can hear me or not. I hope you can otherwise I'm going to feel kind of stupid for doing this. I can't imagine how tired you must be. I want you to know that you can take all the time you need to sleep. I'll be here waiting for you just like Kakashi is. So when you are ready to be awake we will be here for you. The people who did this to you are dead and so is Orochimaru. You are safe now Sasuke. It's finally over now you can just focus on healing and getting better."

Shikamaru moved his hand so he could hold onto Sasuke's hand.

"I really don't know what any of this means anymore. I like you, I like you a lot and that scares me, because here you are so hurt and injured. I can't do anything to help you with this, not until you are awake. I don't even know if you will want me here when you wake up, but I hope you will. I never expected this to happen. I never expected to like you like this, but I do and I don't want to lose you. Even if we can't be more than friends I still want to be your friend. I want you in my life even if it is as just a friend. We've been through a lot recently and we've shared a lot. I would hate for what has happened to ruin our friendship. There's no pressure though I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'm just hoping you don't tell me to leave you alone. I will if that is what you truly want me to do, but I won't like it. I want to be here for you. You will have to go through a lot once you wake up. I want to be there by your side through it all."

Shikamaru let out a soft chuckle.

"God this is so weird. We've only been friends for a couple of weeks and yet I feel like we've been friends since we were born. I can tell you anything. I don't even have that closeness with Chouji and I have known him since we were six. This is so crazy. I like you a lot and it hasn't even been three weeks since we've been talking. Me getting attacked was a blessing in disguise, because now I have you. I hope I still have you. I don't know how you feel about me or about the kiss, but after everything that happened in the last nine days maybe you won't feel the same. Its' okay if you don't I completely understand. I have no idea what you have been through, but I know it won't be easy for you to move past all of this. I'll be here for you though. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be."

**Unconscious Day 3- Kakashi and Sasuke Alone**

"I think the nurses think I have gone crazy. They don't see the point in talking to someone that can't hear you. Maybe you can't hear me, but if there is a small chance that you can then that is good enough for me. Tsunade is happy with the improvement of your infection. You only have a low grade fever now and it hasn't gone into your other organs. At this point she says that the infection won't get worse you will only get better. It's late at night I was finally able to drag Shikamaru away from here an hour ago. His father came and got him. He won't leave your side for more than an hour at a time. He comes here when he wakes up in the morning and he stays until ten or eleven at night. Sometimes I can get him to leave to get something to eat. He really doesn't want to leave you alone. He's a good kid and he will be a great man one day, just like you will be. He truly cares for you and that is very clear in the way he sits here all day.

We are going to have a few things to talk about when you wake up. A little birdy told me that Shikamaru kissed you and that you kissed back. I miss those days of young romance. Everything is all so new and awkward. No one knows what to do or how to do it. Everything is all so exciting though, and you lose that the older you get. When you get to my age when you start a new relationship it's just annoying. That person doesn't know anything about you or how you like things. You don't know anything about them so for the first little while it's bad until you get to know each other better. When you are young and it's your first relationship it's so much more fun. You get to explore and find out what you like and what you don't like. You get to learn all these new things about the person and yourself. You will be confused and frustrated at times, but I will be here to help you figure it out. I can't imagine how confused you must be right now from just a kiss. Shikamaru was confused, but now he's just worried you will tell him to leave you alone. I don't see that happening, but I could be proven wrong. It wouldn't be the first time you proved me wrong. You are a good kid Sasuke and you didn't deserve what they have done to you. I just hope that you don't let what happened to you get in the way of you being happy. You smile more around him. You talk to him about things you don't even talk to me about. He's good for you and I hope you can still see that."

**Day 5- Shikamaru and Sasuke Alone**

"So I think Kakashi and Iruka are sleeping together. They hide it very well, but you can tell from the small looks they give each other and the gentle touching Iruka does every now and then. They don't know that I know, but I know they are together. I don't know when it started, but it must have been going on for a while now. They seem really close and comfortable with each other so it's not recent. Kakashi also found out from Asuma that we kissed. I can tell that he has been dying to say something, but he won't yet. I think he's waiting for me to say something first, but two can play that game. I have more patience than he does. I could do this for years before it gets old. Plus I know that he is with Iruka so that just adds to the ammo. Everyone has been coming to see you. Naruto and Sakura were very upset about all of this, but I think they are starting to come around. You've been asleep for five days now. We all just really want you to wake up so we know you are okay. Tsunade said that your brain and body needs more time to heal and when your brain has healed you will wake up. She was hoping you would be awake by now; she's a little worried that you haven't woken up yet. You have a skull fracture though so there really is no telling how bad the damage is from it until you wake up.

I hope you wake up soon. It would be nice to know that you are getting better. Your fever is gone and the infection is almost completely gone now. You are still on an anti-biotic, but they are doing really well for you. So all we need is for you to wake up. Please wake up soon."

**Unconscious Day 7- Kakashi and Sasuke Alone**

"Naruto and Sakura came by earlier this morning. Tsunade was thinking about sending them out on a mission. It would only be a D or a C-ranked mission, but she's not sure about it yet. She doesn't know how well their minds are working with you being in the hospital. They come by and see you once a day. Sakura brought you some flowers. I know you hate flowers, but they do make the room smell less like a hospital. Your infection is almost completely gone. Tsunade is very happy about that. Your stitches are healing very nicely to. She wishes you would wake up so she can check your head injury and see how bad it is. Knowing you, you will wake up and be perfectly fine. You never let anything stop you or get you down. If you were awake I know you would be telling Naruto and Sakura to go on missions and do what they are supposed to be doing. You never did like people fussing over you. Shikamaru has still been here all day every day for the past seven days. He really cares about you Sasuke. You might have found something good to come from all of this. I'm not sure howyou feel about him, but I think you like him to. You did kiss him back so you must like him on some level otherwise you would have knocked him out. I really hope you find some happiness Sasuke you deserve it. You deserve happiness more than anyone I have ever met.

Shikamaru found out about Iruka and me being in a relationship. He seems to think I don't know that he knows about it. It doesn't bother me if people know; we just always kept it to ourselves. We saw no point in telling people it's no one's business if we are together or not. Being a ninja and in a relationship always puts your partner at risk of your enemies attacking them. Iruka doesn't have any, but I do. We've just kept it quiet and kept a low profile as a way to protect Iruka from my enemies. A few people know that are closest to us. When you wake up and are confused about Shikamaru all you have to do is talk to me and I'll be there to help guide you through. It's never easy with a girl, but it's even harder with a boy. Discovering that you are gay can always be a problem, especially with society believing that ninja shouldn't be gay. You are tough though so I am sure you will do just fine. I'm not going to give you the sex talk, but I do have a book you can read. It helped me when I first started dating boys, I'm sure it will help you.

It's been seven days now Sasuke I know you are tired, but it would be really nice for you to wake up now."

**Unconscious Day 11- Shikamaru and Sasuke Alone**

"When I got here this morning Kakashi and Tsunade were out in the hall arguing. Kakashi is worried that you haven't woken up yet. Tsunade said you would be asleep for three days when you first came into the hospital. She doesn't know why you won't wake up. She knows you are not in a coma, so that is good. She thinks your skull fracture is worse than she thought it was. She doesn't know when you'll wake up. Kakashi isn't happy about it. He just wants you awake so we know you're okay. I know you are tired and your body needs this time to heal, but if you could just open your eyes so we know you'll come back to us that would really be great.

Naruto and Sakura went out on that mission. They weren't happy about it, but when they came back they seemed better. Getting back into a normal routine always tends to make people feel better. Neji came by to see you yesterday. He just wanted to see how you were doing. We all thought you would be awake and talking by now. I'm worried and I'm scared that you won't wake up. I know I need to have faith in you, but you're so injured that I would understand if you don't wake up. I don't know how you feel about everything I don't even know if you can hear us. You must be scared though. You don't know where you are or what is going on. I know you woke up at one point when you were buried. You must have been so scared. You tried to dig your way out of your own grave. If I were you I wouldn't want to be awake either. How do you get over something like that? How do you even begin to heal from the trauma? I'm scared that you won't get through this. I'm scared that you'll never be yourself again. I'm scared that you won't want me around. I'm scared that you'll never wake up. I know you need rest and I know you are trying to heal. I know I'm being selfish, but please just open your eyes even for just a few seconds. Show us that you're still here. So please wake up."

**Unconscious Day 15- Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sasuke Alone**

"Why hasn't he woken up yet? I thought Tsunade said he would be awake after three days. It's been fifteen days now and he hasn't even moved." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi could hear the worry in his voice and Kakashi couldn't blame him. Inside Kakashi had been freaking out himself about Sasuke not waking up. Tsunade was worried herself she didn't understand why Sasuke hadn't showed any signs of walking up yet. It had been fifteen days and he was supposed to be awake eleven days ago. The only reason why Sasuke hadn't woken up yet was because his brain injuries were more severe than Tsunade had thought. Tsunade at this point had no idea when Sasuke would wake up and she even expressed some concern of Sasuke never waking up. The brain was a sensitive organ there really was no telling just how much damage was done until Sasuke woke up. There wasn't even a guarantee that Sasuke would even wake up.

"We just have to be patient Shikamaru. A person's brain is very delicate. Tsunade can only tell how bad the skull fracture is with Sasuke asleep. She needs him awake and answering questions before she can tell how bad the damage is. Sasuke is strong he will wake up you just need to give him some time."

"What if he doesn't though? What if he can't wake up? How long do we leave him like this?"

"He will wake up it's just going to take some time. His brain is obviously more injured than Tsunade had thought. It's going to take some time for his brain to heal. His body is still in a lot of pain and will be for a good few months. Look at it this way the longer he is asleep the less time he will have to feel the pain."

"It's been two weeks is the pain still going to be that bad?"

"In the last two weeks the bruising has started to fade. The bruising was very deep and it's still going to take another month before they are completely gone. His body is going to be in pain from his skull fracture and the beating his ribs and stomach took. Not to mention his legs once he starts the physical therapy. It's going to be a long few months for Sasuke unfortunately."

"I feel like I am going to go insane just sitting here waiting for him to open his eyes."

"Shikamaru I am going to say this only once. Sasuke is going to be going through a lot in the next few months. He's going to be in pain, tired, frustrated, angry, sad; extremely emotional at times. He's going to be going through physical therapy. He's going to be in a wheelchair until he can walk. He's going to have nightmares and some serious trauma after what happened to him. You both have been friends for barely three weeks. I know you both have kissed and what comes from that I don't know. Your father told you that before you make a decision to weight all the pros and cons and then make an adult decision. So I am going to need you to make an adult decision by the time he wakes up. If you can't handle going through this with Sasuke then you need to wake away before it starts. No one would blame you for walking away I wouldn't and I know Sasuke wouldn't. If you don't think you can be there for him until the end of this then don't start. You walking away part way will only make it worse for Sasuke. If you decide to be by Sasuke's side then you need to grow some thick skin. Sasuke will yell at you, he is going to tell you to leave him alone. He might even say hurtful things. You have to be prepared for the worse in him, because of what he has been through. Now I could be wrong he could handle this well, but I don't see that happening. Sasuke's old friend is anger and that is how he hides all his hurt feelings. He might let you and me see him vulnerable, but he probably won't. If you don't think you can handle this, than that is okay, but you can't give him false hope. That's not okay Shikamaru."

"I don't want to give him false hope. I don't know what is going to happen between Sasuke and me. I know I would like to find out. I want to be here for him. I know it's going to be hard, but it's ten times harder for Sasuke than it is for me. I don't know how he feels about us, especially after what has happened to him. The ball is in his court on whether we stay friends or become something more. It doesn't matter to me though I am happy to be just friends and I am happy to figure this out with him together. Neither one of us have been in this type of situation. Neither one of us actually knows where to go from here. I would really like to figure it out with Sasuke, but that's his choice. I know it's going to be hard, I do. I want to be there for him. I just hope he wants me here for him."

"That is something you will have to discuss with Sasuke when he is able to. Remember when he first wakes up he won't be able to really focus and talk much. Even though he has been asleep for fifteen days he is still going to be exhausted. His body has been through a lot and it will take a little while before he can have a serious conversation."

"I know and I'm not pressuring him. I really will do what he wants me to. I just hope he won't tell me to leave him alone."

"I don't think he will, but I can't be too sure. There really is no telling how Sasuke is going to react to all of this. He could do the exact opposite that I expect him to."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a faint groan. Shikamaru and Kakashi turned their attention to Sasuke who was on the bed. Both Kakashi and Shikamaru got up and went over to the bed. Sasuke let out another small groan.

"Should we page Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"We should."

Kakashi hit the nurse's button. A few moments later one entered.

"What can I do for you Kakashi-san?"

"Can you get Tsunade-Sama. Sasuke seems to be waking up."

"I'll get her right away."

The nurse left the room to go and get Tsunade. They had been waiting for Sasuke to show signs of waking up for fifteen days now and now it seemed like it was finally happening. Shikamaru gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it in his.

"Sasuke come on open your eyes. You can do it." Shikamaru said encouragingly.

Sasuke let out another groan and his fingers twitched in Shikamaru's hand.

"Sasuke you are safe. You need to open your eyes for us. It's okay you're safe." Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke slowly tried to open his eyes, but he failed. Shikamaru squeezed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke lightly squeezed back.

"You can do it Sasuke. Let me see those eyes of yours." Shikamaru said gently.

Sasuke let out a groan and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Sasuke couldn't help the groan as the harsh hospital light hit his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and brought his free hand to cover his eyes. Kakashi went over and turned down the lights for Sasuke. Kakashi went back over to Sasuke and he could see him shaking. Kakashi gently placed his hand on Sasuke's hair and gently began stroking it.

"Its' okay I turned the lights down Sasuke. Can you try to open your eyes a little bit please?" Kakashi said softly.

Kakashi didn't know how Sasuke was going to be with his head injury. Kakashi didn't want to scare Sasuke so he kept his voice calm and gentle. He wouldn't normally stroke Sasuke's hair, but Kakashi knew Sasuke was confused and scared right now. Kakashi was more than happy to give Sasuke some comfort. Sasuke moved his hand and slowly opened his eyes. He was able to open them half way and Kakashi was thankful for that.

"Sasuke listen to me. I know you are confused. You are in the hospital right now and you are safe. It's going to be okay just relax. Tsunade will be here shortly to check you out."

"H… hurts" Sasuke chocked out.

They both could hear the pain and fear in Sasuke's voice. He also had a tremble from his emotions coming through his voice that he couldn't control. Kakashi continued to stroke Sasuke's hair as he spoke.

"Shhh it's okay. Tsunade will be here very soon and she will check you out and give you something for the pain. Just hang on a little longer."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He had been waiting for Sasuke to wake up for fifteen days now. Now that he was he didn't know what to say to Sasuke. He didn't know what to do so he just opted to hold Sasuke's hand and let Kakashi handle it.

"So dark… so cold." Sasuke said with a hitch in his voice.

A single tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. Shikamaru reached out with his free hand and gently wiped it away.

"Try not to think about it. You are safe now focus on that." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru and he looked like he was about to say something when the door opened. The nose startled Sasuke and both Kakashi and Shikamaru felt him jump slightly.

"It's okay it's just Tsunade. She's not going to hurt you." Kakashi said soothingly.

Kakashi moved up so he was closer to the head of the bed so Tsunade could get to Sasuke. Kakashi still kept his hand in Sasuke's hair and was still stroking it gently. Tsunade came over to Sasuke so she could check him over.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Tsunade kept her voice gentle. She could see how scared and confused Sasuke was. With Sasuke's head injury it will make it harder for him to understand what is going on.

"Hurts"

"Okay I just need to check you out and then I can give you something for the pain. It will put you to sleep so I need to give it to you after I check you out. I need you awake for this. I know you are probably really confused right now so I am going to do my best at explaining everything. I need to check your pupils and see how your eyes are doing. So I know it's hard, but I need you to open your eyes all the way for me."

Sasuke did his best to open his eyes all the way and Tsunade pulled out a small pen light so she could look into Sasuke's eyes. Once the light hit Sasuke's eyes Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes. Sasuke brought his free hand to his eyes and pressed his palm into his one eye.

"Hurts"

"It's okay Sasuke." Kakashi said softly as he stroked Sasuke's hair.

"I know it hurts, but I need to do this. I'm sorry, but if you can just bare-with me for one minute then it will be done. Can you do that for me?" Tsunade asked gently.

"You can do it Sasuke. Just squeeze my hand and it will be over before you know it." Shikamaru said trying to sound encouraging.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Tsunade moved the light closer to Sasuke's eyes as she spoke.

"Sixty seconds okay I promise. If you can keep your eyes open it will go faster than that."

Tsunade moved the light so it was on Sasuke's right eye. Sasuke squinted a little, but he didn't close it. Sasuke weakly squeezed Shikamaru's hand as Tsunade looked at both his eyes. After thirty seconds Tsunade moved the light away.

"Okay I'm done. You did good Sasuke. It's done."

"Good job Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke I need to ask you a few questions. You took a serious hit to your head and you have been unconscious for fifteen days now. Do you know where you are?"

Sasuke gave a small nod.

"Where are you?"

"Hospital" Sasuke said shaky.

"Good. Do you know how long you were held?"

Sasuke had a confused look on his face and he looked over to Shikamaru for some help.

"I don't… I don't understand."

"It's okay you just woke up and your mind is a little fuzzy. It's okay in a few days you'll feel better." Shikamaru said.

"He's not ready for this conversation." Kakashi said to Tsunade quietly.

"Sasuke do you know what this color is?" Tsunade asked pointing to the blanket.

"White"

"Good. What is four times four?"

"Sixteen. Why are you…"

"I just need to make sure your brain is working. You were unconscious a lot longer than I expected you to be that's all."

"I don't…" Sasuke started and you could see and hear the confusion in his voice.

"It's okay Sasuke you are fine. Tsunade just wanted to double check." Kakashi said.

"Can you tell me how bad the pain in on a scale of one to ten." Tsunade said.

"Seven"

Sasuke was having a hard time staying awake and they all knew he wouldn't be awake for much longer. Tsunade went over to the medical cabinet and she grabbed a needle and a vial of morphine. She went over to Sasuke and put in the right dosage before she injected it into his I.V. She then put the used needle in the proper container before she spoke.

"That should take the pain away and make you tired. When you wake up next we can do more tests."

"Tests?" Sasuke asked, but they could tell he was barely awake.

Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke's head before he spoke.

"It's okay Sasuke just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sasuke was asleep before Kakashi even finished his sentence.

"He wasn't too bad. He knew basic things; that's good right?" Shikamaru said.

"There are still many things that could be wrong, but it is a good sign that he was able to know basic answers. Did he say anything before I came in?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"He said it hurt and that it was dark and cold."

"Was he talking about here or where he was?" Tsunade asked.

"The way he said it, it was about where he was."

"He was held for nine days and based on his eyes he was kept in the dark without any sunlight. Sunlight as you both know gives off vitamins. The most important one is vitamin D. As humans we need vitamin D for our body to work properly. Without it, it can cause our body problems and organs can shut down. His eyes are a little yellow, which is an early sign of a vitamin D deficiency. I am going to need to give him a new I.V with strictly vitamins in it to help give his body the vitamin D." Tsunade explained.

"Is that from just those nine days? It can happen that fast." Shikamaru said.

"The nine days would have pushed the deficiency along. Don't forget for two weeks before this Sasuke was sleeping during the day and out at night. He wasn't getting enough sunlight before he was taken. The last nine days would have just pushed the deficiency into a higher level. It can be easily taken care of by giving him some vitamin D until he is able to be outside. When he is able to eat and swallow I can give it to him in a pill form instead of the I.V. For now though I will get the I.V hooked up and that will help."

"How were his pupils?" Kakashi asked.

"They are unequal. It's very noticeable which tells me that the skull fracture is worse than I was able to see. The morphine should make him sleep all night, but don't be surprised if he is awake and sick tonight. If he is and you need some help a nurse will be here she can sit in the room with you. She will also know when to call me down. If he is sick all he has is the I.V's in him. If he is sick a lot then he will become dehydrated and his vitamin levels will go down drastically, because all he has is the I.V's. We need to make sure that doesn't happen, so if he is sick more than five times in the night or during the day for the next few days you need to let me know. We'll have to try and do something about it. One of the main side effects of a skull fracture is vomiting. Hopefully that doesn't happen and Sasuke can just skip that side effect."

"I'll keep a close eye on him tonight and hopefully he can just sleep through this." Kakashi said.

"I will have my best nurse stationed for Sasuke's room. He get sick twice you need to page her and she will come in and sit with you. It will be very dangerous for Sasuke to become dehydrated right now."

"I understand Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi said.

"I will go and get that I.V. Shikamaru it is getting late you should head home before your father comes down."

"I will in a few minutes."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Tsunade left the room to go and get the I.V for Sasuke. She needed to get his vitamin D levels up so his body would be able to function normally once again.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

"I'm okay he woke up. I know it wasn't for very long and he was confused, but he woke up. That's finally a step in the right direction."

"It is a very good step and now he can work on healing. You should go home and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

"When are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep while he is asleep. He might not be sick at all tonight."

"I don't mind staying to help."

"I know. Go home get some sleep, eat some breakfast and you can help tomorrow. Go home tell your parents that he woke up. I'm sure they will be happy to hear it."

"Ok"

Tsunade came back into the room with the new I.V. She went over to the stand and she hooked up the new I.V. Once that was done she turned to Shikamaru.

"Go home that's an order."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you in the morning Kakashi-San."

"See you in the morning. Get some sleep."

"Tsunade-Sama." Shikamaru said before he left the room.

"How bad do you think tonight is going to be?" Kakashi asked.

"There really is no telling how bad it will be. Different people get different side effects. He might be fine or it could be hell. Get some sleep while you can if it is going to be bad, it's going to be hell tonight. Sasuke will either be fine or he is going to be extremely sick for a few days. Unfortunately there isn't a grey area it's going to be one of the other. Hopefully he will be fine, the last thing he needs is to be sick and get dehydrated."

"I hope so. He's been through enough he shouldn't have to go through anymore."

"If I don't see you tonight I will be in, in the morning to check on him. Get some sleep while you can Kakashi."

"I will. Thank-you Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade left Kakashi and Sasuke alone. Kakashi knew he needed to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sasuke's side just yet. He continued to stroke Sasuke's hair for another hour before he forced himself to lie down. If Sasuke was going to be sick, than Kakashi was going to need to sleep as much as he can. Kakashi closed his eyes and took comfort in the fact that Sasuke had woken up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shikamaru entered his home just after ten o'clock at night. He had been coming home later and later as the last fifteen days went on. Shikamaru really wanted to be there for Sasuke when he woke up. Now that Sasuke had woken up Shikamaru felt relieved, but he was still worried about Sasuke. Shikamaru didn't hear his parents still up and Shikamaru didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk about what happened, but he didn't know if he should wake his dad up for this. He knew that his dad had been worried about Sasuke and he would want to know how he was doing. Shikamaru needed to talk about this. Sasuke was so scared and confused and Shikamaru felt bad for leaving him. Shikamaru needed to talk about this, but he really didn't want to wake his father up if he was tired and asleep. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he didn't talk about this though. Shikamaru went up the stairs to his parents' bedroom and he slowly opened the door. His parents were asleep in bed and Shikamaru thought about leaving them be, but he knew he had to talk about this.

"Dad" Shikamaru softly whispered.

His parents stirred in bed and Shikamaru knew they were awake.

"Are you okay?" Shikaku asked.

"Ya I'm sorry to wake you, but I just really need to talk."

"How is Sasuke sweetie?" Yoshino asked.

"He woke up."

They both sat up in bed and Yoshino patted the bed for Shikamaru to come and sit down. Shikamaru made his way over to the bed and sat down at the end. Shikaku turned the bedside light on so they could see each other.

"I'm sorry to wake you both up."

"Don't be ridiculous. We are your parents if you can't wake us up to talk then we are not doing our job right. Now how was Sasuke?" Yoshino asked.

"He woke up just before I was about to leave. He was so scared and confused. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't really understand what was going on. We tried to comfort him, but you could tell he was so scared."

"He must have been so confused. The last thing he would have remembered was being in pain and those men. Waking up in a strange bright place would have been scary for anyone." Yoshino said.

"Did he say anything?" Shikaku asked.

"He said it was so dark and so cold. He was in a lot of pain."

"Dark and cold was he talking about the hospital room?" Shikaku asked.

"No he was talking about where he was being held. He didn't say anything else about it, but you could tell from the tone in his voice. Tsunade came in and checked him out. His eyes are a little damaged. His pupils were very uneven so the skull fracture is worse than Tsunade thought. His eyes were also slightly yellow from the lack of sun. Tsunade said he had a vitamin D deficiency but that it was easy to correct."

"He got that from just the nine days in that room?" Yoshino asked.

"Tsunade said that that would have pushed the deficiency into the next level. She said that Sasuke had been training at night and sleeping during the day so he hadn't been outside much in the last few weeks. She said it was easy to fix with just taking vitamins."

"Well that's good that it can be corrected. How was his brain?" Shikaku asked.

"He was confused really easily, but he was able to answer simple questions about math and colors. Tsunade said that was a good sign. He couldn't talk about what happened; his mind couldn't focus on that. Tsunade said that he might be sick tonight from the skull fracture. She's hoping he doesn't, because it can make him dehydrated and that can be dangerous. She has one of her best nurse stationed by Sasuke's room just in case he is sick tonight."

"Skull fractures tend to make people really sick for a few days." Shikaku said.

"That poor boy we should go and see him tomorrow and make sure he is okay." Yoshino said.

"We will definitely do that. Kakashi is with him tonight?" Shikaku asked.

"He is. I offered to stay, but he told me to go home and get some sleep. Sasuke was asleep when I left."

"We can go and see him in the morning once we get some breakfast into you. How are you doing with all of this?" Shikaku asked.

"I feel better now that he has woken up. I know he has a long road ahead of him, but at least he can start it now. Before he woke up Kakashi and me were talking. Kakashi said that I had to make the adult decision on if I am going to be there for Sasuke through all of it or if not at all. He doesn't want me to give Sasuke false hope. He said it would be better if I wasn't there for him then leaving part way through. Kakashi said that he would understand if I couldn't handle doing this. He said he wouldn't hold it against me if I left. I told him I wasn't going to leave Sasuke. I know it will be hard for me, but it's going to be ten times harder on Sasuke. He was so scared when he woke up. How can I just abandon him with all of this? What kind of person would that make me if I just walked away? I can't do that to him."

"It is your choice on if you walk away or not. Whatever you decide we will support you. You just have to make sure you don't regret your decision. I agree with Kakashi it will be harder on Sasuke if you walk away part way through this. If you wish to be there for Sasuke than we will support you and do what we can to help." Shikaku said.

"I'm not walking away from him. He was so scared and confused. I can't just leave him like that. I won't do that to him."

"Then you won't and we will be there to help him. Sasuke has a very long road ahead of him and he is going to need all the support he can get. That poor boy is all alone in this world and we cannot let that continue. He has Kakashi and now he has the three of us. So tomorrow we will go and see him and if he is sick I have a few old remedies to help." Yoshino said.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetie."

"And anytime you want to talk do not be afraid to come in here. You may be thirteen, but you are still our son. We are here for you for anytime you need us. This isn't going to be easy for you either. Anytime you need a hug or to talk just come and get one or both of us. We will get through this as a family." Shikaku said.

"Thanks dad and I will. I feel better now that I talked about it. I'm gonna go to bed and try and sleep."

"Okay if you can't and you want some company just come and get me." Shikaku said.

"I will thank-you."

"You never have to thank us for being your parents sweetie." Yoshino said.

"I love you both."

"We love you. Now get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Shikaku said.

"Good night." Shikamaru said.

"Good night sweetie." Yoshino said.

Shikamaru got up and headed out of his parents' bedroom and down the hall to his own room.

"Oh that poor boy. He's been through so much in his life already and now all of this." Yoshino said to her husband.

"I know, but he is not alone in this. He's important to Shikamaru and that makes him important to me. We'll do everything we can to help. In the morning we can go and see him and hopefully tonight went well."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be his age and have no parents. Kakashi is doing everything he can to fill the void of a father figure, but he's not his father. Even now at my age when I am sick I want a hug from my mother. I remember at that age there was nothing better than a hug from mom when you don't feel good."

"I know. Every time I got sick growing up I could go to my mother and she would be there. Just by her being there with me made me feel better. Sasuke hasn't known that since he was seven. Comfort is so foreign to him now and that is sad. No child should have to go through that."

"Sasuke is important to Shikamaru. Our son cares very much for that boy and we need to be there for the both of them. This is not going to be easy for them even when Sasuke is healed. They both have to know that this home is a safe place for them. I don't care if our son likes boys or girls all I want is for him to be happy. If Sasuke makes him happy then so be it, but the village and Sasuke's enemies might not see it that way. Sasuke needs to know that when he needs a safe place to be he can always come here."

"I completely agree. When Sasuke is in a better mindset and he is able to have a serious conversation we will talk to him about it. For now let's try and get some sleep tomorrow might be a long day if Sasuke is sick."

"I hope that poor boy isn't sick and he gets a break for a change."

"I hope so to."

"I must say you have handled this very well. Most fathers wouldn't be happy about their only son liking another boy. Most fathers would be angry and upset about it."

"They would be, but all I want is for Shikamaru to be happy. If Sasuke makes him happy than I am happy. He might be gay or he might change his mind once he tries it out. We don't know, he is still young and has lots of time to figure it out. I don't like that Sasuke has enemies, but that is not his fault. He got them when he was born an Uchiha. I can't fault him for that. As far as potential suitors go Sasuke is a very good choice. He comes from a strong Clan, he is intelligent, powerful, and has good genes. He is a very good choice for anyone to make. You are handling this well for someone who might never get a grandchild."

"Oh there is more than one way to skin a cat. Shikamaru could adopt or do it clinically. I want our son to be happy and I think there is more to Sasuke than he lets people see. I think all he needs is a mother's love and comfort to really come out of his shell. I just hope he can get past all of this. It would be a shame for him to be even more traumatized than he already is."

"Do you think he is traumatized still from his family's death?"

"I can't see how he wouldn't be. His whole family was killed. At the young age of seven he had to bury his whole family. I don't see how he couldn't be traumatized still. I know I would be."

"Sometimes it feels like Konoha dropped the ball with Sasuke. As far as I know there wasn't anyone assigned to Sasuke's welfare once his family was killed. Sasuke is very introverted and part of that is because of Konoha. As the adults we should have stepped up and done something. We should have checked in on him, we should have kept an eye on him. That is the point of a village everyone looks out for each other. The adults look out for the children and keep them safe. With Sasuke we didn't do that we let him down. Maybe if we had he wouldn't have been in this situation."

"There's no changing the past all we can do is work on changing the future. Orochimaru would have been after Sasuke even if someone had looked after him. Maybe the village wouldn't have split and went after him the way that it did, but we don't know that. If we focus on the past the future will escape us. All we can do is what is in our power to do; and that is to be there for Sasuke."

"I completely agree. We need to be there for him and he needs to know we are on his side and accept him."

"And that is what we will start to do tomorrow. Now we need to sleep so we are awake for tomorrow."

"Yes we do. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart."

Yoshino kissed Shikaku before they laid down and tried to get some sleep with their busy minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was just past eight in the morning when the Nara family walked into the hospital. All of them had tried to sleep, but they were all too worried about Sasuke to truly get any sleep. They had all been up by six in the morning and they finally gave up. They got showered, and ate breakfast before they headed out. Shikaku didn't see the point in them sitting around wondering how Sasuke was when they could just go and see him for themselves. They walked over to Sasuke's room to find Kakashi standing outside leaning against the wall. He looked horrible like he hadn't slept all night. He looked completely exhausted on more than one level. They walked over to him and Kakashi looked up at them.

"You look exhausted." Shikaku said.

"It was a bad night." Kakashi sounded so exhausted and rundown. He needed a break and that was very clear.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Yoshino asked.

"He was asleep for maybe two hours at most before it started. He's sick, he's really sick. He's been throwing up all night. The head nurses are in a meeting right now trying to figure out what to do. He's really pale, shaky and his fever is back. It's been slowly climbing all night now it's 103. The head nurse gave him a shot to help calm the nausea and it was supposed to make him stop throwing up, but it made him sicker. Then around four this morning the pain was really bad so she gave him a dose of morphine and that made him sicker. He's in a lot of pain right now and he's so confused. He keeps asking why he can't move his legs and every time I try to explain he doesn't understand. Not only that he doesn't even remember he asked an hour later so he keeps asking me. He doesn't remember what happened and he doesn't understand why he is even in the hospital. He doesn't understand why he's feeling like this. He's terrified and I don't know what to tell him anymore. I should be in there with him right now, but I just needed a minute. He's always been so guarded and for the first time I'm actually seeing him for him. He's not a ninja or an Uchiha; he's just a traumatized thirteen year old who doesn't understand why he's sick and in pain. I always knew he was guarded what I didn't know was how he truly was when all of those walls come down. He's completely opposite than what he shows people. Which is a problem all in itself."

"He needs to have therapy to get over what happened to him growing up. That poor boy has been through a lot in his life. He was all alone from the time he was seven. He's had to build these walls to keep himself going and protected. The problem is the walls are false and when they come down he's just that scared boy still." Yoshino said.

"What about Tsunade is she doing something?" Shikamaru asked.

"One of the nurses went to get her. Something needs to be done. He's getting sicker and they don't know why. He hasn't thrown up in the last two hours though, so that's an improvement, but he's still getting sicker. They have been trying to keep him hydrated, but they can't keep up with it."

"I'm sure Tsunade will come up with a plan to help Sasuke. Do they know why his fever is back? I thought the infection was gone." Shikaku said.

"It is gone. They ran his blood part way through the night there isn't an infection. He's getting a fever for a reason, but they don't know what from. The skull fracture wouldn't cause it."

"Could he maybe just have the flu somehow?" Yoshino asked.

"I don't think so. He just woke up it's too much of a coincidence that he gets the flu after just being awake for two hours. It's from what happened to him, they just can't figure out how. I should get back in there."

"Why don't you take a few more minutes we can go in there and be with him?" Shikaku said.

"He's scared and confused I shouldn't be out here now. He's been alone for five minutes roughly now and he really shouldn't be alone. I just needed a minute to breathe."

"Let's go back in then and see if we can do something." Yoshino said.

The four of them entered the room and Sasuke was lying on the bed with the back of the bed raised up. He was shaking and very pale. They couldn't believe how sick he looked. Something was truly wrong with Sasuke and they needed to figure out what very soon. Kakashi went back over to Sasuke and began stroking Sasuke's hair.

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke said shakily.

"I don't know, but Tsunade will be here very soon and she is going to figure it out. I wish I knew how to make it better."

Shikamaru went over to the bed and he held onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked over at him.

"Hey Sasuke. It's going to be okay. I know you're confused, but you remember it's going to be okay."

"You look tired." Sasuke said.

"You should see what you look like." Shikamaru lightly joked like Sasuke had done when he was in the hospital.

Yoshino went over to the sink and ran a cloth under cold water. She wrung it out before she went over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke I'm Shikamaru's mom. I'm going to place this cold cloth on your forehead it's an old trick to help when someone is sick. Hopefully this will help you feel a little better." Yoshino said with a sweet smile on her face.

Sasuke gave a small nod and Yoshino placed the cold cloth against Sasuke's hot forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to will sleep to come. He felt absolutely horrible and the pain was getting worse. He just wanted an escape, but he knew one wouldn't come. He tried to focus on Kakashi's hand going through his hair. He remembered how Itachi had done that once when he we very sick growing up. It was comforting and that in itself was foreign to Sasuke. Comfort wasn't something that he had really received as a child. Comforting and loving was not two words associated with Uchihas; so Sasuke grew up without it except for the odd time Itachi was there.

"Just try and sleep Sasuke. I know it's hard, but you can do it. Relax your body and your brain and just try and sleep." Kakashi said softly.

"It hurts." Sasuke said weakly.

"I know it does. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish I could make you better. We are going to figure this out though. Hopefully by the end of the day you will feel better." Kakashi said.

It was a shaky fifteen minutes of silence. They all knew that Sasuke was trying to sleep so they didn't talk. They wanted to get Sasuke to sleep so he could escape the pain and the sickness. After fifteen minutes Sasuke let out a groan and grabbed his stomach.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"It hurts."

Sasuke sat up and continued to grab his stomach.

"How bad?" Kakashi asked.

"Nine"

"Just try and breathe through it. This happened last night remember and then it past after a few minutes." Kakashi said softly.

"It didn't hurt this much last night."

"I know just breathe through it. It will pass." Kakashi said.

Sasuke tried breathing for a few minutes, but Kakashi was wrong it wasn't passing it was only getting worse.

"I don't feel good."

"Are you going to be sick do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Yoshino grabbed the bucket that was beside the bed on the bedside table and placed it so if Sasuke was sick he would be sick in the bucket. What they didn't expect was for Sasuke to throw up blood. Yoshino held the hospital bucket while Sasuke continued to throw up blood. Kakashi grabbed the emergency cord and pulled it from the wall. It was there for an emergency so an alarm would go off throughout the entire hospital. Shikaku held Shikamaru back so he wouldn't be in the way or over crowd Sasuke. Sasuke was still throwing up blood and a lot of it. Kakashi was rubbing Sasuke's back trying his best to comfort him.

"It's okay just breathe help is on the way."

Kakashi tried his best to sound reassuring, but the problem was he was freaking out on the inside. Sasuke was throwing up pure solid blood and a lot of it. Something was seriously wrong, something they missed and that something was huge. The door to the hospital room was thrown open and in ran Tsunade and five nurses behind her. Tsunade ran over to Sasuke and everyone could see the shock on her face.

"Everyone move out of the way." Tsunade ordered.

Tsunade took Kakashi's place and a nurse took over for Yoshino. The other four nurses moved around the bed pushing the others back in the room. Shikaku still had his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders. They didn't know what was going on, but something bad was happening inside of Sasuke right now. In the less than two minutes Sasuke had easily loss two pints of blood. He was getting paler and paler by the second and they could tell Sasuke was barely conscious. Tsunade had her hands on Sasuke's stomach and her face held nothing, but concern. After less than a minute she spoke.

"He needs surgery right now he's bleeding internally. Let's go." Tsunade said in a hurry.

The nurses went to work on unlocking the bed wheels and before anyone could say anything Tsunade, four nurses and Sasuke were out the door. One nurse was left behind to explain to the others what was going on.

"I don't know what is going on or what has happened. You heard Tsunade-Sama, Sasuke is bleeding internally. For there to be that much blood this has been happening for a while now. I don't have many answers, but the best guess I have is that something happened when he was held for those nine days. The damage done to his internal organs is clearly more severe than we thought. When Tsunade-Sama did her check of Sasuke when he was first brought in there were so many problems that some things could have been over looked. The internally bruising could have hid another problem. Once he was healed we didn't check Sasuke out for any more injuries. We all thought he was healed. Our main concern was then the skull fracture and the infection. Tsunade-Sama will have more answers once she is able to see the true problem. It could be something small and simple as a deep cut that has been slowly bleeding for the last fifteen days. Or it could be something major. For now it's best to think positively and remember that Sasuke is in the best hands." The nurse said.

"There was so much blood though." Shikamaru said.

"If he has been bleeding internally, from the looks of it, it would have been a slow bleed. As he bled his body would have been making more. So it does look like a lot, but the blood loss wouldn't be that high. If anything it could just make him slightly light headed. There was a lot of blood, but it would have been building up for fifteen days or so." The nurse answered.

"What if he hasn't been bleeding for that long?" Kakashi asked.

"I really don't see any good in giving you the worst case scenario." The nurse replied.

"The worst case scenario is Sasuke dying. This is just answering questions that are very much a possibility. So please." Kakashi said.

"If he hasn't been bleeding for the fifteen days then something happened while he was unconscious. It does happen when a person's body goes through a trauma like Sasuke's has. Sometimes organs start to bleed, sometimes for a lack of a better word they explode. If that is the case it could be why he woke up. The added stress to his body could have made him wake up. If that is what happened then the blood loss is a serious problem and Tsunade-Sama and the nurses will need to work quickly to repair the damage and get the blood back into Sasuke."

"So he could do die." Shikamaru said lightly.

"Sasuke is in the best hands that he could possibly be. For now you can stay in the waiting room and when we know something someone will come and inform you."

"Thank-you." Kakashi said.

The nurse left the room to go and join the others in the operating room.

"This can't be happening." Shikamaru said.

"It's going to be okay son." Shikaku said.

"Sasuke is strong sweetie. He's survived all of this and he can survive the surgery. It's probably just a slow bleed like the nurse said. Sasuke was seriously injured its common for doctors to miss something. Sasuke was very seriously injured its normal for bruising to hide other injuries. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Yoshino said.

"What if it is?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then we will figure it out. Sasuke is tough he doesn't know how to give up and die. If this is something serious we will figure out how to deal with it. For now let's just go into the waiting room and wait for an update." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi is right we shouldn't be thinking the worst. Come on son let's go and wait for Tsunade-Sama to give us an update. Everything will be fine." Shikaku said.

They all made their way into the waiting room to wait for word from Tsunade about Sasuke's condition. It was a good five hours before Tsunade entered the room. They all stood up and went over to her before she barely got in the door.

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's alive. It was touch and go for a little while there, but he pulled through."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"As you all know Sasuke's body went through a lot of trauma in those nine days. Sometimes with trauma that severe things that appear to be fine can actually be seriously damaged. When I healed Sasuke I checked everything and some of his organs had bruising on them, but they were functioning and appeared to be fine. It does happen that something important can be missed, due to all of the trauma. It's very easy for the bruising to hide a serious problem that can be over looked. Two of Sasuke's organs were more damaged that I had originally thought. His spleen and his right kidney were very bruised and would have been very painful. Now his spleen helps with clouting your blood. With his spleen not working properly his blood would have thinned out and making it very easy for internal bleeding to happen. His right kidney was also starting to fail. We didn't notice it, because his left kidney was working properly and Sasuke was asleep. He couldn't tell us if there was any new or worsen pain. The reason why he woke up when he did was, because of the added pain and stress on his body. His body sent a signal to his brain and made his brain start working on waking him up. Our body is very smart and it knows when it needs help. By sending out that signal for Sasuke to wake up we were able to catch this before it was too late. If Sasuke hadn't woken up he would have kept bleeding internally until he bled out."

"So that's why there was so much blood, because his spleen wasn't working?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. His spleen wasn't working so his blood would have been thinner and it would have accounted for some of the blood. The majority of the blood came from his kidney. When the peak of the pain hit right before he started to vomit blood Sasuke's right kidney erupted. It completely ripped in half. That was why there was so much blood and combined with his spleen not working his blood was very thin and it would have been very easy for him to bleed out. Thankfully we got him into surgery and I was able to repair the damage. I had to remove his spleen and his right kidney. He will need to take a prescription for the rest of his life to help with clouting his blood now that his spleen is not there. He will also need to be careful for when he returns to duty with having only one kidney."

"He can be a ninja with just one kidney?" Yoshino asked.

"I do have ninja right now with one kidney or another organ missing. One kidney makes me a little nervous especially at Sasuke's age and being a ninja. It's very easy to damage the remaining one; however, he can still be a ninja he just needs to be careful. If his kidney starts to fail he will need to be placed on the transplant list and kept off duty until he gets a new kidney. So any pain that he gets on his left said will be important to have checked out just in case."

"Are there other signs to watch out for?" Kakashi asked.

"The most common and noticeable would be blood in a person's urine. That is the most definitive symptom. Unfortunately kidney failure can go on for a while before any symptoms appear. That is why every six months I will have Sasuke come in for tests to monitor his kidney."

"But he's going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's going to make a full recovery. He's back in the room now and is asleep. I had to give him anaesthesia for the surgery and he should be awake within the next six hours. If he is not awake don't worry about it. His body has been through a lot and it will need the extra rest. It won't be fifteen days again though he'll be up before tomorrow morning. He probably won't be awake for long and he will be like that for the next week. He'll be awake for five to ten minutes and then back to sleep for a few hours. His body is trying to heal and sleep is best for that."

"The important thing is that he will be waking up and making a full recovery." Shikaku said.

"That poor boy just doesn't quit." Yoshino said.

"Sasuke is a fighter and he won't give up that easily. He's been through a lot and hopefully we won't get any more surprises. You can go and sit with him if you'd like. I am going to have a nurse check in on him every hour just to be safe. I don't expect anything to happen, but he did have an infection for a good week after being rescued. I don't want another infection from the surgery. So she is just going to monitor his vitals and take a blood sample every three hours just to be safe."

"Do you expect him to get another infection?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure. The nurses said he was getting a fever overnight. It could have been from the internal bleeding or it could be an infection. He doesn't have a fever right now so I'm leaning more towards the bleeding that caused the fever. I just want to make sure I am right and stay on top of it."

"Why don't we go and sit with Sasuke and keep him company." Yoshino said.

"I think that is a good idea." Shikaku said.

The four of them headed out to Sasuke's hospital room and sat down with him. He was asleep in the bed and they knew they would be in for a long wait, but they didn't mind. Sasuke was safe once again and they were all hoping that this would be the last time they had to worry for his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been three days since Sasuke's surgery and he had yet to wake up. Tsunade had assured them that he would be up within the next twenty-four hours. It was just the anaesthesia wearing off and sometimes it took longer with different people. Shikamaru and his parents had been there all day until late at night. They were all worried about Sasuke and they wanted to be there for when he woke up. Shikamaru was worried that Sasuke wouldn't wake up like the last time. He didn't know if he could go another fifteen days worrying and being afraid that Sasuke wouldn't wake up again. He just wanted Sasuke awake and aware of what was going on so it was at least a step in the right direction. It was one in the morning on the third night when Sasuke let out a groan. Kakashi was asleep, but he woke up once he heard the sound. Kakashi got up off of the cot and went over to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke let out another groan and he turned his head to the side that Kakashi was standing on. Kakashi started to stroke Sasuke's hair as he spoke.

"It's okay Sasuke. Come on wake up."

Sasuke let out another groan as he slowly opened his eyes. His eye sight was a little blurry and he was having a hard time focusing on what was in front of him. He could hear a voice and he tried to focus to see who was talking.

"It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke recognized the voice as Kakashi and Sasuke felt a little better knowing that if Kakashi was there then he was safe. Sasuke blinked a few times to get his eyes to work and he was relieved when he could finally see Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Sasuke's voice was raw and rough still from the abuse he took and from not talking for so long.

"Hey its' okay you're safe. How about some water?" Kakashi asked gently.

Sasuke gave a small nod and Kakashi went over to the sink to get some water and put it in a plastic hospital cup. There was a straw already attached to the cup so he went back over to the bed. He pushed the button to bring the back of the bed up so Sasuke was sitting up more. He brought the cup over to Sasuke's mouth so he could take a drink. After a few sips Sasuke moved away and Kakashi placed the cup down on the side table. Kakashi reached over and hit the call button so a nurse would come and check Sasuke out.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi kept his voice soft, because he didn't know if Sasuke's head hurt.

"Confused and hurt."

"Okay what hurts?"

"My head, my stomach and my ribs."

"You have a slight head injury so you'll get headaches for a little while. Your ribs were broken Tsunade healed you, but you'll be a little sore for a while still. Your stomach hurts, because you had to have surgery just three days ago on it. So you have stitches on your stomach and you need to be careful how you move. Do you remember what happened at all?"

"It's fuzzy. I remember being at the house and we were attacked. Asuma and Shikamaru are they okay?" Sasuke's voice was weak and soft.

"They are fine. They didn't get hurt. Shikamaru has been worried sick about you. You've been asleep for a long time."

"How long?"

The door to the room opened and in walked the head nurse. It was the same nurse that had been there for Sasuke for the last eighteen days. She smiled when she saw that Sasuke was awake and she made her way over to the bed.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Kiara and I am your nurse. How are you feeling?" she asked politely.

"A little sore."

"Can you tell me where?"

"Head, ribs and stomach. Kakashi said I had surgery."

"You did have surgery three days ago. You have twenty-one stitches to your belly so you need to be very careful moving. We don't want you to pull any of the stitches."

"Why the surgery?"

"Tsunade-Sama will be in, in the morning to check you over. She is your doctor and she will explain everything to you. It's one in the morning and I don't see the point in getting too much into it right now. I'm going to check your vitals and make sure you are okay. Then in the morning Tsunade-Sama can answer all of your questions and tell you everything. We don't need to put your brain into overload this late at night."

"Am I dying?" Sasuke asked with fear in his voice.

"No sweetie, you are going to live a very long life. I'm just going to check your vitals and make sure everything is ok then I will leave you alone to sleep. So first I am going to check your blood pressure."

The nurse went over to the wall and grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the wall and placed it around Sasuke's arm. She pumped it up and checked to see what it was at. It was a little lower than she wanted it to be, but it wasn't dangerously low. She wrote down the results on Sasuke's chart then removed the cuff. She then checked his I.V to make sure there was plenty in it. She wrote down Sasuke's heart beat and oxygen levels. Everything was looking good.

"Okay Sasuke I just need to check your stomach. I'm going to push down on it slightly to make sure nothing is wrong. I'm sorry if it hurts, if it hurts a lot then tell me."

"Ok"

She went over to the bed and pulled the blanket down to Sasuke's hips. She lifted the shirt and Sasuke saw the gauze that was covering his stitches. The nurse pushed lightly on Sasuke's stomach and was glad she didn't feel anything wrong with it. Once she was done she put the shirt back and pulled the blanket up.

"Okay so far everything is going well. The last thing I need to do is check your pupils and see how your eyes are doing. So I am going to shine this light into your eyes and check your pupils. I need you to keep your eyes open from me and I'm sorry if the light hurts, but I need to do this."

Sasuke gave a nod and the nurse pulled out a pen light and looked into Sasuke's eyes. The light hurt slightly, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. After a few minutes the nurse finished.

"Your pupils are doing better they are almost equal size. Your head injury seems to finally be healing. That's good news Sasuke. You are finally on the healing side of the hill. I will leave you alone tonight and I will let Tsunade-Sama know when she comes in. She'll want to check you out and she will inform you of everything. For now just rest up, because you are on the mend finally."

The nurse got up and headed out of the room. Once the door was closed Kakashi could see the confusion on his face.

"Are my eyes ok?"

"Your eyes are fine. You had a very bad head injury and it made your pupils unequal. Now that they are going back to normal it means that your head injury is finally healing."

"How long have I been here?"

"It's been eighteen days. I don't want to tell you too much, because I don't want you feeling overwhelmed."

"Please. I'm confused and I don't understand what's going on. I remember being attacked and being taken somewhere. Then it's just pain, dark and cold. That's all I remember right now. What happened please?"

Kakashi moved and sat down on the side of the bed and placed Sasuke's hand into his.

"The ANBU attacked the house with Danzou. He took you and Asuma and put you somewhere. We don't know where you were kept. It took us nine days before we came back from the mission to kill Orochimaru. We were not successful. Shikamaru was waiting for us by the front gates and had been for the past nine days. He told us what happened and we went to the jail where we thought you both would be. We found Asuma and he was unharmed. He had been kept in a cell for the nine days. We confronted two of the ANBU and we finally found where they had you. Are you still with me?"

Sasuke gave a shaky nod.

"Okay we found you and we brought you to the hospital. Tsunade healed you and like the nurse I'm not going to get into your injuries for right now. You were badly injured and you were unconscious for fifteen days. You woke up one night and you were very sick. You probably don't remember, because of how sick you were. You were sick all night and then earlier in the morning you started to throw up blood. Tsunade had to perform a surgery and then you spent three days coming out of the anaesthesia. You are healing now though and that is good. You had me really worried there for a while. It's good to see you awake and talking."

"I don't remember the nine days right now. Will I?"

"You might. Like I said you have a serious head injury so it's unclear what you will remember and what you won't. You might luck out and never remember."

"But Shikamaru and Asuma are okay?"

"They are perfectly fine. Asuma has seen you a few times between missions. Naruto and Sakura have been here between missions. They refused to go on any for a while, but Tsunade made them. Shikamaru has refused to leave your side. His father had to come down and drag him away at night. Shikamaru and his parents have been here for the past three days waiting for you to wake up. They'll be back in the morning. Besides the pain and confusion, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I think. Can I ask you one more question?"

"You can ask me as many as you want."

"Why can't I move my legs?"

Kakashi let out a breath he really didn't want to be the one to answer this question. The problem was Sasuke was pretty aware and understanding what was being said.

"You were hurt very badly from the nine days that you were gone. You have nerves in your spine and a few nerves were damaged and Tsunade was able to heal them fully. However, those nerves need to relearn how to work properly. You can feel your legs correct?"

"Ya"

"That means you are not paralyzed. The problem is the nerves need to relearn how to work. So you need to go through physical therapy to reteach those nerves. Until that happens you won't be able to move your legs."

"So I'm paralyzed?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No you are not paralyzed that is very important for you to remember Sasuke. You can feel your legs, you just can't move them. You have a pinched nerve and you just need to go through physical therapy to make it better. I know this is confusing and Tsunade would be better at explaining it, but you will walk again and you need to just remember that."

"So I'm going to be okay?"

"You are going to be just fine. So I don't want you to worry about it."

Sasuke gave a distant nod and Kakashi could see that he was exhausted.

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Absolutely. You will need to be awake for when Tsunade comes, but you got a good seven hours before that happens. I'll wake you up when it's time. For now get some sleep."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect now that you are awake and healing. Don't worry just sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

Sasuke gave a nod and closed his eyes. Kakashi pushed the button to put the bed back down. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt the movement, but closed them back. Kakashi sat there just watching Sasuke for a little while before he moved back to his cot. Kakashi laid back down on his cot just thankful that Sasuke woke up and appeared to be more aware and understanding. It was a good sign for his head injury and Kakashi was just thankful that Sasuke seemed to finally be recovering. Kakashi closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep knowing that Sasuke was getting better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru, Shikaku and Yoshino were walking down the street to the hospital. They had been there all day long and until ten o'clock at night. They wanted to be there for when Sasuke woke up, but they couldn't be there twenty-four seven. They were walking down the street it was just after eight in the morning when they walked into Naruto and Sakura.

"Shikamaru hey!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru waved and they stopped, because they knew Naruto and Sakura wanted to talk.

"Hello." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"We have, we were just on our way now. How was your mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was boring. Has Sasuke woken up yet?" Naruto asked.

"He did three days ago, but it didn't go too well." Shikamaru answered.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"He was really confused and sick. He was sick all night and then he threw up blood. Tsunade-Sama had to perform a surgery to fix the internally bleeding. Sasuke's one kidney exploded basically and he almost died. Tsunade had to remove Sasuke's spleen and kidney though. He's been asleep for the last three days." Shikamaru explained.

"He had to have two organs removed? Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-Sama said that he would be perfectly fine and even be able to return to duty once he was completely healed." Shikaku said.

"We should go and see him." Naruto said.

"We were just on our way there now. Would you care to join us?" Yoshino asked.

"Thank-you that would be nice." Sakura said.

The five of them headed off to the hospital so they could see Sasuke. Shikamaru was hoping that Sasuke was awake and in better condition to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up to the warm sunlight coming through the window. He looked over at the bed and saw Sasuke sound asleep still. He checked his watch on his wrist and saw that it was almost eight in the morning. Sasuke had slept soundly for the rest of the night and Kakashi was glad that Sasuke didn't have any nightmares yet. Kakashi knew that he would, but he was glad that it hadn't happened yet. Kakashi wondered if that had something to do with his head injury and not being able to remember what happened, or from his body being exhausted. Either way Kakashi didn't care; Sasuke needed the sleep and he was glad that he was able to get it. Kakashi got up and stretched his sore body. The cot was not that comfortable and he had been sleeping on it for eighteen days now. He knew he should go home and get some proper sleep, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was safe with the death of Danzou, his ANBU and Orochimaru, but Kakashi still didn't want to leave Sasuke's side. Kakashi headed over to Sasuke's bed. He would need to wake him up for when Tsunade came in. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to be scared and now that they were alone it would be a good time. He also knew that the Nara's would be there soon and it would be better for Sasuke to be awake when they got here.

Kakashi gently stroked Sasuke's hair as he called out his name.

"Sasuke, come on you need to wake up."

Sasuke let out a small groan and started to stir awake. Sasuke slowly started to open his eyes and he blinked a few times to get them to work properly. He saw Kakashi sitting down on the bed again.

"Hey it's eight o'clock Tsunade should be here soon. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Sasuke said with a rough voice.

Kakashi gave a smile even if Sasuke couldn't see it and went to get some water again. Sasuke moved his hand and hit the button to make the back of the bed go up. He couldn't believe how much work it took to move his body. His body felt so heavy like he had been training for three weeks straight. Kakashi came back over to Sasuke with the water and helped Sasuke drink once again. After a few sips Kakashi placed the cup back down on the side table.

"My throat hurts."

"You have some bruising on the inside of your throat from being chocked. It's going to be sore for a few days still. You also haven't drank anything or talked in at last eighteen days. So that won't help you any either."

"I don't remember any of that." Sasuke said with confusion in his voice.

"That's okay. Remember last night how I said you had a bad head injury?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

"You will have problems with memory because of that."

"Will I get better?"

"You will make a full recovery Sasuke. It's going to take some time, but you will get better."

"I'm so confused. I feel like I remember what happened, but I can't remember. I can't see it, but my body is telling me that I do. I don't understand."

"It's okay. In time your memory will start to come back and you won't be as confused. Being confused is a side effect of your head injury. You also might get dizzy and be tired more. As your head injury heals though you'll start to feel a lot better and you won't be so confused. Don't worry too much about it that fogginess will clear. Until it does you can ask me as many questions as you want."

"Am I allowed to eat?"

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke gave a small nod.

"Well that is a good sign. When Tsunade comes in shortly we can ask her what you can start to eat. With your surgery I'm not sure if you can only eat certain foods."

"Ok"

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened and Shikamaru walked in with his parents. As Shikamaru walked through the door he couldn't help, but smile at seeing Sasuke awake.

"Hey look who's awake. How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked as he went over to the bed.

"Confused mostly."

Shikaku and Yoshino walked in next and went over to the bed. Naruto and Sakura came through the door next and Kakashi was slightly worried about what they might say. Kakashi was hoping they would be quiet and see that Sasuke was still injured and he needed rest and peace.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he went over to the bed.

"Naruto this is a hospital keep your voice down." Kakashi said.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?" sakura asked.

"Confused, who are you?" Sasuke asked Shikaku and Yoshino.

Yoshino smiled at Sasuke and spoke.

"We are Shikamaru parents and we have been very worried about you. I'm so happy to see you awake sweetie."

"Thanks?"

Sasuke wasn't good with parents; he didn't know what to say or how to act around them anymore. All he had were his parents and they were Uchihas. There wasn't much loving names, and kindness. It really was a, fend for yourself kind of deal. Every now and then his mom used to give him a hug or would put cream on his wounds, but that was it. His father barely spoke five words to him a day. Yoshino smiled at Sasuke.

"I know it's going to take some getting used to being around parents. Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Has Tsunade been in?" Shikaku asked Kakashi.

"Not yet she will be shortly. A nurse checked him out at one this morning when he woke up. His pupils are getting better and he seems to be understanding more. Even though you are still confused." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"You said I woke up three days ago. Was I not understanding then?"

"When you woke up you were very confused and disorientated. Keep in mind though you were very sick and we didn't know. Now that you are not sick anymore your mind has had the chance to focus on healing. So you are doing much better than you were three days ago." Kakashi explained.

"So Sasuke how cool is it that your brother came into the village and killed Orochimaru, the council and the ABNU that hurt you? The whole village is terrified to go anywhere near you how awesome is that?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi put his head in his hand; that was exactly what he didn't want Sasuke to know about yet.

"Naruto don't talk about that." Sakura said.

"Why not? His brother hung them up for everyone to see then wrote a letter to the newspaper threatening anyone that would go near Sasuke. That's awesome."

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked confused. "They're dead? I don't understand last night you said the mission was a fail."

"Naruto you are an idiot." Shikamaru said.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't a conversation you have with someone that just woke up and has a serious head injury." Shikaku said.

"But you said he would be fine. You said he could even be a ninja still missing two organs."

"I'm missing two organs?"

Sasuke was beyond confused now and no one seemed to be willing to help fix it. That was when Tsunade decided to come into the room.

"Hello Sasuke it's good to see you awake."

What Tsunade said never got registered as the room was still in the mist of the conversation.

"Naruto don't tell him that." Sakura said.

"But why he is going to be fine."

"We didn't go over his injuries yet." Kakashi said.

"So you never told him he was missing two organs? Kinda seems like something you should have told someone. I mean his kidney exploded you would think you would have told him why he almost died."

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone stop!" Sasuke yelled, but it wasn't too loud because of his sore throat.

That got everyone's attention though and they stopped their conversation and turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi.

"I don't understand, what… what happened?"

"I promise you I will explain very shortly."

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto spilled the beans about Sasuke's brother and the operation." Shikaku said.

"You fool. Both of you get out." Tsunade said to Naruto and Sakura.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I need to look over Sasuke and you two are clearly making him more confused than not. Wait outside and I will speak to you about this."

Naruto and Sakura reluctantly left the hospital room.

"Sakura didn't do anything." Kakashi said.

"Yes well I figured as much, but it was one less person in the room. Sasuke I know you are now more confused than ever. So I am going to start at the beginning and tell you what I know. Ask any questions you want and if you don't understand then tell me and I will try and help you understand better. Okay?"

Sasuke gave a nod and Tsunade went over to the foot of the bed to stand.

"You have been in the hospital for eighteen days. I'm sure Kakashi told you that when you woke up late last night correct?"

"Ya"

"Do you remember being taken?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Do you remember anything after that? It's okay if you don't right now those memories will come back."

"I just remember pain and it being dark and cold. I can't see where or remember what happened." Sasuke's voice was getting rougher as he spoke more.

"Okay that's okay those memories will return like I said. It might take a few days it might take a few weeks, but one day they will be there. We were on the mission to kill Orochimaru and it failed. We were gone for nine days and when we returned Shikamaru was waiting for us by the front gates. He explained what happened and we went to the jail to find you and Asuma. We found Asuma and he was perfectly fine. After interrogating one of the ANBU we were able to find you."

"Where?"

"Where did we find you?" Tsunade asked stalling for time.

"Kakashi asked where I was last night so you didn't find me where I was kept. So where did you find me?"

"We found you in the forest. They were going to leave you there to die." Kakashi explained.

They all knew it was a lie, but if Sasuke wasn't awake for being buried alive then he wouldn't ever remember. Kakashi was willing to take that risk and hope Sasuke was never conscious for it. After all just because he had dirt under his fingernails didn't mean he was conscious for it. That could have come from the room he was kept in.

"We brought you to the hospital and I was able to heal you. You had some serious injuries to your ribs, head and stomach. You had internal bleeding and bruising. Almost all of your ribs were broken and you had a skull fracture. I was able to heal you and I'm sure you have noticed some soreness in your ribs. That will go away within a week or two. Your skull fracture was worse than I had originally thought. You were unconscious for fifteen days. When you did wake up you were very disorientated and confused. You fell back asleep for a couple of hours and then you woke up again and you were very sick. You were sick all night and then in the morning before I came to check on you, you started to throw up blood. At that point I brought you into surgery and had to repair the damage. Are you still with me?"

Sasuke gave a nod, but they could tell him mind was having a hard time keeping up.

"Your one kidney was very severely damaged. I never noticed, because of the bruising all over it. Your kidney split in two and your spleen that works to clot your blood wasn't working. So when your kidney split you started to bleed out. I had to remove your spleen and your kidney to save your life."

"So I have one kidney?"

"Yes and your body can function off the one kidney." Kakashi told him.

"But how?"

"Your one kidney will work just as well as two. It's nature's gift to us. A person's body can work off just one kidney, we would like there to be two just in case one fails or gets damaged. With you being a ninja it just means you'll need to get a few tests done every six months to keep track of your kidney." Tsunade explained.

"My spleen clots my blood?"

"Yes" Kakashi answered.

"So without my spleen how will my blood clot?"

"I will need to put you on a prescription that will help clot your blood. You will need to take it every day for the rest of your life, but you will never notice the difference." Tsunade said.

"So I'm fine without my spleen and kidney?"

"Yes you are." Kakashi said.

"But I still can't move my legs."

"You have a few pinched nerves in your spine Sasuke. You can be able to walk again you just need physical therapy to do it." Tsunade explained.

"That's what you said last night." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"Exactly."

"And Orochimaru is dead?"

"Orochimaru, Danzou, the council and the ANBU that attacked you are all dead." Kakashi said.

"Itachi?"

"That first night that you were in the hospital, I was here with Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Asuma. It was late at night and Itachi came in. He was furious that you were hurt and he wanted to know what happened. We told him what we knew, which wasn't much. We told him that Orochimaru had been after you and that Danzou and the ANBU were giving you a hard time. He said he would take care of it. We thought he meant Orochimaru. In the morning they were all found dead. Itachi had killed them and hung them by their necks outside for everyone to see. He also had a letter printed in the paper stating to leave you alone or he would be back. And it's worked; no one will even mention your name out of fear. Itachi is the one that made you safe." Kakashi explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but when you are feeling better and up to the conversation we can figure that out together."

"My head feels it's going to explode."

"From pain or information?" Tsunade asked.

"Information. You weren't going to tell me all of this today were you?"

"No we were not. I was going to let you get better more before I told you everything. Do you have any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably, but I can't really think of any right now."

"That's okay when you do think of one you can ask then."

"When can Sasuke start physical therapy?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade.

"In two weeks I think he'll be ready for it. I want those stitches to heal more and for your head injury to be almost gone before I get you up and moving."

"What can he eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you hungry Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"A little."

"Good. With your throat I would be careful. I think soups and ice cream for a few days might be it. Then as long as that stays down we can move you up to something different like sandwiches. Keep in mind you have been unconscious for eighteen days. So your body has to get used to eating again. So for now simple things like soup and ice cream in small amounts to get your stomach used to food again."

"Ok"

"Alright does anyone have any more questions before I check Sasuke out?"

"No I think we're good for now." Kakashi said.

"Okay Sasuke I am just going to check your stomach out and see how the stitches are doing. From what I can see your vitals look good. Your blood pressure was low this morning so I'll check that as well."

Tsunade went over to the bed on Kakashi's side and Kakashi moved back so Tsunade could get to Sasuke. Tsunade moved the blanket down to Sasuke's hips and lifted up his shirt. She then started to peel off the gauze covering his stitches.

"Is it normal for his blood pressure to be low?" Yoshino asked.

"It can be after surgery and with his age. He also hasn't eaten anything so that can affect his blood pressure as well. Plus he's been unconscious and not moving around so all of that are factors."

Tsunade checked Sasuke's stitches and she was happy with the healing they have done so far. They were still red, but that was from irritation and not an infection. She reached over into the medical cabinet and pulled out new gauze so she could cover up the stitches once again. Once she was done with that she put Sasuke's shirt back down and pulled the blanket up. She then grabbed the blood pressure cuff off the wall and put it on Sasuke's arm and started to pump it up to check Sasuke's blood pressure. It was low, but it wasn't too low that it had her worried. She placed it back and then turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"So your blood pressure is low, but I'm not too concerned with it yet. You did just wake up and you've been lying down for eighteen days. There are many reasons why your blood pressure is low. It's not dangerously low so I'm not concerned with it. Your stitches look good and they appear to be healing very nicely. If you experience any increase in pain in your stomach you need to let me know. Okay?"

"Ok"

"For now though I would say you are healing very nicely and as each day that goes by you will feel better and better."

"See I told you, you were going to be just fine." Kakashi said.

"I will leave you to rest. Get as much sleep as you want and make sure you are drinking enough water. I need you to drink two of those cups a day for now okay?" Tsunade said as she pointed to the hospital cup on the bedside table.

"Ok"

"Take it easy and just rest that's the best thing you can do. I will go and check on my other patients and deal with Naruto and Sakura. If you have any questions the nurses will know where to find me."

"Thank-you Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi said.

"This is what I am here for. I'll see you before I leave for the day Sasuke to check up on you."

Tsunade said as she left the hospital room and headed over to where Naruto and Sakura were standing.

"Naruto just what exactly do you think you were doing? Why would you bring any of that up to Sasuke right now?" Tsunade asked with anger in her voice. She wasn't that angry, after all Naruto was young and he had a horrible brain mouth filter. Still it could have gone really badly.

"I thought he knew. How was I supposed to know not to mention anything?" Naruto said in his own defense.

"When someone wakes up after eighteen days you don't hound them with questions. Especially when that person has a serious head injury. The next time you see him just talk about the missions you have been on and how everyone is doing. Don't talk about his injuries. I don't need him upset. He's still confused right now and will be for a few days if not weeks. If you can't do that, then stay away from him."

"We can do that Hokage-Sama. We're sorry we didn't mean to upset Sasuke." Sakura said.

"You didn't, Naruto did. Sasuke needs rest so come by tomorrow and see him if you want. Just remember what I said and make sure you tell the others if they wish to see him."

"We will." Naruto said.

"Good now get out of here I have work to do."

Tsunade walked away to the nurses' desk to get a new patient file. Naruto and Sakura headed out of the hospital to speak to the others about Sasuke's condition. Inside Sasuke's hospital room Sasuke was still trying to process everything that happened. He couldn't really remember anything from the nine days of captivity, but he supposed that was a good thing.

"How about some soup? Do you want to try some?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure" Sasuke said a little unsure.

"Tomato?" Kakashi asked even though he knew that was Sasuke's favorite.

"Ok"

"Yoshino and I will go with you." Shikaku said.

The adults knew that Shikamaru wanted some time alone with Sasuke and this was the perfect excuse.

"Oh I could use some coffee." Yoshino said with a smile.

"Okay I will be right back with some soup. Just relax okay?" Kakashi said.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Sasuke said sadly.

"You will." Kakashi said as he kissed Sasuke's forehead and he got up off the bed.

The three adults left the room so Shikamaru and Sasuke could be alone. Shikamaru went and sat down on the side of the bed now that they were alone.

"How are you feeling with all of this?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"I'm still confused, but I guess until I remember what happened I'm going to be feeling like that. That night is kinda fuzzy. I remember you and Asuma came over we had dinner. I remember waking up to the fighting. Spots in between though, I don't know if they are real or not."

"Like what?"

"We were in my room?"

"Yes we were. After dinner we went up there and we talked for a while. Do you remember that?"

"Ya I remember talking. Did you… did you kiss me?"

Shikamaru blushed slightly as he answered.

"I did and we kissed for a little while."

"So that did happen."

"Does that bother you?" Shikamaru asked slightly afraid of Sasuke's answer.

"No. Does it bother you?"

"No" Shikamaru said slightly relieved.

"So now what? Don't really know where to go from here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly done this before. Where do you want to go from here?"

"It's up to you, but I would like to do it again. I've never done this before either so I'm not sure what to be doing. I know I like you and I would like to go on a date and hang out. I know I want to kiss you again."

"What about your parents and your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they have a problem with it?"

"My parents have unofficially adopted you like three weeks ago. My mother has already been talking about having you over for dinner so she can fatten you up. My parents are completely fine with you and if we got together. As for my team I don't care. They will either accept it or they won't. It doesn't matter to me either way. What about you? How would your team feel?"

"I don't really care. People don't like me for many reasons. Dating you wouldn't really be high on the list, no offense."

"None taken. So are we going to try and do this?"

"I guess, if nothing else we can always be friends right?"

"Absolutely. You are not getting rid of me that easily. Want to know a secret that I found out?"

"Ok"

"Kakashi and Iruka are sleeping together."

"What?" Sasuke said with a small smile on his face. It was the first smile that Shikamaru had seen on Sasuke in twenty-seven days. Shikamaru couldn't even put into words of how much he missed that smile.

"Yup. I figured it out. Kakashi doesn't know that I know yet. He also knows that we kissed and he is totally playing like he doesn't know anything. It's been a little game that we have been playing for the last like ten days."

"That's funny."

"Ya I know. I thought you would like that."

"What have you been doing?"

"Not much just hanging out here waiting for you to finally wake up."

"You haven't gone on any missions?"

"No I wasn't going to leave with you still unconscious in the hospital Sasuke. Tsunade didn't even ask if I wanted one."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why would I? I'm not going to go off on some mission while you are in the hospital. So you better get used to me, because I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me the truth, how are you really doing with all of this?"

"I'm confused why Itachi did what he did. I'm scared that I don't remember what happened to me and I'm scared that I will. Maybe it would be better if I never remembered. I'm freaking out that I won't be able to walk. It's a lot to handle and my brain is having a hard time processing it."

"You will be able to walk again Sasuke. You will. You can feel your legs right?"

"Ya"

"That is your reminder that you can walk. I can't speak for Itachi; I don't know why he did what he did. I can speculate, but that's really your job. It's up to you how you want to look at this. As for your memory they may or may not come back. If they do then we will get through it together. I'm not going anywhere."

The door to the room opened again and in walked the three adults. Kakashi was carrying a small styrofoam container of soup and a plastic spoon. Yoshino was carrying a cup of coffee in her hand. Shikamaru sat back down in the chair and not on the bed so Sasuke could eat. Kakashi handed Sasuke the container and the spoon.

"It's hot so be careful and eat slowly. We don't want to hurt your throat any more than it already is." Kakashi said.

"Thanks"

Sasuke took the container and he opened it. They could tell that his movements were sluggish and it appeared that he was having a hard time with his muscles. They were weak from being unused for so long. Sasuke's body was just weak all around. Sasuke took a small spoonful of soup and he made sure he ate slowly.

"Have you heard anything about a new council?" Shikaku asked Kakashi.

"I haven't heard anything. I know Tsunade has been having a hard time figuring out who to be on it. She also doesn't know what to do with the ANBU now. Danzou was the leader and we need the ANBU, but she can't be their leader full time. She needs someone that understands the ANBU, but someone that can also control them."

"I would imagine that the wrong person could lead to great problems. If you have the wrong person in charge he could make the ANBU attack the wrong people." Yoshino said.

"That's the problem Tsunade is having. She doesn't know who to trust with power like that. She also doesn't want to be their leader forever. She needs to find someone she can trust with this and is willing to do it."

"I'm sure she will find someone it just might take some time." Shikaku said.

They kept the conversation to light topics. Sasuke was slowly eating the soup and once he was half way done he put it down. Kakashi was glad that Sasuke was able to eat something and he was hoping that it wouldn't make him sick. They could see how exhausted his body was. They couldn't believe how weak his muscles were from everything his body went through. Sasuke just needed a lot of time and then he would be back to his normal self. The problem was Kakashi didn't know how well Sasuke would handle not being able to walk around. Sasuke wasn't one to let others help him and with the physical therapy he would need to. Kakashi was hoping that tomorrow Sasuke would be in better shape to talk more seriously. For now he would let Sasuke have some rest and give his mind the much needed break. It was another hour before Sasuke fell asleep listening to the others talking. Sasuke needed the sleep so they made sure they whispered and didn't disturb him. For now they were just happy that he was awake and on the road to being okay again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a long and annoying two weeks for Sasuke. After the first three days of being awake Sasuke's mind was doing a lot better and he was able to understand what was going on. He still didn't remember what happened to him and he was starting to doubt that he ever would. Sasuke didn't know how he felt about that, part of him was glad that he wouldn't remember, but there was a part of him that wanted to remember. It was driving him crazy not knowing what happened to him or what was done to him. He was afraid to remember, but he was afraid not to remember. He couldn't move his legs and that got annoying very fast. His body was weak when he first woke up and he spent a week just lying in the hospital bed just sleeping and trying to regain strength in his muscles. Tsunade had Sasuke doing exercises from the hospital bed for his hands and his arms. She said that he would need to get them working again in order for him to start the physical therapy. Kakashi had helped Sasuke get his muscles working again by having Sasuke pull himself up while Kakashi held his hands. Now two weeks later Sasuke had some strength in his hands and arms again. Tsunade had brought in a wheelchair so he could get used to being in it and getting in and out of it. Sasuke was not happy at all right now and they all could see it. Sasuke didn't like needing help and he didn't like not being able to do things himself. This was new to Sasuke and he couldn't help, but be afraid that he would never walk again. He knew that everyone had said he would be able to, but this was different. He couldn't move his legs and it didn't matter if he could feel them or not they wouldn't work.

There had been a few times over the last two weeks that Sasuke had kicked everyone out of his hospital room so he could be alone. He knew they cared and it was nice, but after being on his own for so long it was a lot to take in. It was overpowering having so many people constantly around him. Sasuke was still trying to process everything that happened and what Itachi did. He didn't understand why he did what he did and that was affecting him more than what happened to him. He thought he knew Itachi and had him figured out. He thought he knew why he killed the Clan. Him killing the council, the ANBU, Danzou and Orochimaru was starting to make Sasuke doubt what he knew about Itachi. It was that doubt that was eating Sasuke up inside. None of this made any sense and he hated when that happened. Sasuke needed answers and he didn't know when he would be able to get those answers. Kakashi had said he would talk to him about it later, but that day had yet to come. They had spoken about a lot of things in the past two weeks, but they had yet to talk about that. Kakashi never mentioned it and Sasuke was too scared to bring it up in conversation.

Sasuke had been waiting to get out of the hospital, but Tsunade said it would be at least another week before he would be able to leave. She wanted him to be in the physical therapy for a week before he left the hospital. She didn't know how long it would take before Sasuke was able to walk, but she was hoping that after a week doing physical therapy that Sasuke would be able to use crutches to get around. Sasuke was young and if the damage was done later during his captivity then the nerve damage wouldn't be as extreme as it could be. It was good that Sasuke was young, because his body would heal and learn faster than someone older than him. Tsunade was hoping that by the end of the first week Sasuke would be able to be on crutches. She knew it was a very good possibility if Sasuke put his mind to it. If Sasuke started this off on a negative note and not feeling good about it that would push his recovery back.

Sasuke had already been in the hospital for two weeks awake and he was more than ready to leave and get back to his life. The problem was he had to find a new place to live and he didn't know how long that would take. With the village now afraid of him he figured it was either going to be really easy or it was never going to happen. In total Sasuke had been in the hospital for thirty-two days since he had been rescued. Everyone understood that Sasuke was anxious to get the hell out of the hospital. Sasuke didn't like hospitals to begin with so being stuck in a hospital bed for two weeks now was beyond Sasuke's breaking point.

It was ten in the morning and Kakashi, Shikamaru and his parents were in Sasuke's hospital room waiting for Tsunade to come in. Today was the first day that Sasuke was supposed to start his physical therapy. Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods right now either. They all knew that this was going to be hard for Sasuke and in the past week Sasuke's mood had gone downhill slowly. Today he was just not happy and they could see he was feeling a little hopeless that he would be okay again. They had tried to keep a positive attitude about the therapy, but Sasuke just couldn't get there. He truly did believe that he wouldn't be able to walk again. It had all been a lot to take in and he was still struggling with everything. He still couldn't believe he was missing two organs. He had already been given a prescription that he had to take for the rest of his life to help with clotting his blood. It was just too much to take in at the time and he didn't know how to handle everything. He just wanted to be in his home where he could be alone. He had to speak with Tsunade about finding a place; he was hoping that she might be able to find one faster than he would be able to. Sasuke truly just wanted to be alone for a little while to work through everything. He was feeling suffocated with everyone constantly around him. He wasn't used to that and he didn't know if he ever would get used to it. He liked Shikamaru and he knew that his parents would be around at times, but he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't used to being around actual parents. His parents were there, but they weren't there. There were many times when Sasuke didn't say anything all day to his parents and they didn't say anything to him. His mother was nice and caring at times, but that wasn't often and it usually was towards Itachi. He didn't know how to act around Shikamaru's parents or what to say. He was hoping that it would get easier and when he was in his own place he wouldn't really have to see them.

Tsunade walked through the door just before ten thirty in the morning. She could tell that the tension in the room was a little intense. Sasuke had been in a bad mood for a week and Tsunade couldn't blame him. He was not the type of person that could handle not being able to be on his own and do everything himself. Sasuke was a hard kid to deal with at times. He was so used to living and being on his own that having to be around people this much and this long was driving him nuts. Tsunade didn't know how Sasuke would take to being in the therapy, but she was going to give him some incentive to get better.

"Alright Sasuke, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine" Sasuke said with no emotions in his voice.

Tsunade and everyone knew that Sasuke was getting depressed and none of them could blame him. He had been through a lot and he still had a little ways to go before he was physically healed.

"Sasuke I know you aren't too happy about having to do the physical therapy. I know you are in a very negative mind frame. That is not going to help you get better. You need to be positive so you can put your mind into getting better. I haven't known you for that long, but I do know that you need a little incentive to really get your mind into this. So here is what I am going to do. You have been in the hospital for a total of thirty-two days. I can't let you leave until you are on crutches. So I am going to give you one week, another seven days to be on crutches. I think you can do it. You are young and your body will bounce back faster than someone twice your age. If you put your mind to it you can be walking out of here in a week, you'll be on crutches, but you can leave. If you are on crutches by day seven I will guarantee you an apartment. In one week you could be leaving the hospital and going to your new apartment. Is that enough of an incentive for you to do this?"

"In one week I could leave and be in my own apartment? You can guarantee that I would have an apartment in a week?" They could all hear the interest in Sasuke's voice.

"You get your ass on crutches and I will personally find you an apartment to live in by the time you leave this hospital. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal"

"Good now get your ass out of this bed and I will take you down to the room where your therapist is waiting for you. She knows what has happened and she has already been told not to talk about it or ask questions. She's not the enemy she wants you on crutches just as much as you do. So work with her and that will get you farther."

"Sasuke do you want anyone in there with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope"

"Alright. I will go home and get some things done then. I will be back later to see how it all went. Remember be nice to the therapist." Kakashi said.

"I know."

"We should get home as well and get some things cleaned up and organized. We have to get some groceries as well mister." Yoshino said to Shikaku.

"Yes dear."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Oh you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll be here for when you get out. I figured I would stay in case you give anyone too much trouble. Besides someone has to put you in your place every now and then." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"You think you're up for the job?" Sasuke asked with a slight light tone to his voice.

"I guess we'll find out."

"Alright well Sasuke get in the wheelchair and we will head down to the therapy room." Tsunade said.

Sasuke moved the covers off the bed so he could get down into the chair. He had done this quite a bit in the last two weeks. Shikamaru had brought some clothes for Sasuke and he was wearing black pants and a t-shirt right now. He moved over and he put himself in the wheelchair once again. Over the course of the last two weeks Shikamaru and him had taken a few trips outside to the park to get out for some fresh air. Sasuke was having to take vitamins to fix the deficiency that he had from being inside so much. Being outside in the sun helped as well and Sasuke's eyes no longer held the yellowish tint to them anymore. Sasuke had enjoyed the time he had spent with Shikamaru outside. They could be alone and not have to deal with any watching eyes of Shikamaru's parents or Kakashi. Over the two weeks other people had come by and Sasuke did his best not to be annoyed all day long. The problem was it was hard when you couldn't just walk away. So when Shikamaru and him could just be alone for an hour it was nice and Sasuke enjoyed every minute of it. Tsunade started to push Sasuke out of the room and everyone followed. Kakashi really did have things he could take care of at his home. Since Sasuke woke up he had been going to his home to take care of things and get showered and changed. Sasuke had needed some time alone and Kakashi could understand that. So he always made some excuse as to leave for an hour so Sasuke could be alone. Shikamaru and his parents had also done so as well.

Tsunade took Sasuke down to the therapy room and Shikamaru followed behind them. He wasn't going to go in, but he was going to be there outside of the room watching Sasuke. He wanted to be there to support Sasuke and to be there in case he needed some encouragement. Sasuke wanted to walk again, but it would be frustrating for him. It wasn't going to be instant. He would go from a wheelchair to crutches to a cane then to nothing. It was going to take a couple of months before he was back to perfect physical heal. Shikamaru stayed outside of the room and looked through the giant bay windows as Tsunade brought Sasuke inside. Inside the room was to parallel bars, foam padding on the floor and a few other instruments to help with physical therapy. The lady was an older woman in her mid-thirties; she was tall with short brown hair and green eyes. She looked ready for war when Sasuke was brought into the room. Obviously Tsunade had mentioned how stubborn Sasuke could be. Shikamaru knew that the first day would be hard, but after that Sasuke would be more willing to work to get out of the chair.

Tsunade smiled at the therapist and the therapist smiled back.

"You must be Sasuke." The therapist said.

"What gave it away." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke be nice and remember our deal. This is Nikko and she is not the enemy. She is here to help you get back to walking. She is a friend so be nice and work with her. You want out of the hospital in a week she is going to be the one to make it happen." Tsunade said.

"She's right Sasuke. Tsunade told me about the deal and I want you to be out of here just as much as you do. You work with me and put in the effort then you'll be walking out of here in a week. You'll be on crutches, but you'll be walking to your new home." Nikko said.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any positive energy crap."

"Fair enough. So I will only say this once. If you have a negative attitude about this then you are never going to walk again. You need to have a positive attitude so you can put your mind to getting your legs to work. That's all I will say whether you listen is your choice."

"I'll leave you to get to it. Behave Sasuke."

Tsunade left Sasuke and Nikko alone in the room.

"Alright I will start by explaining a few things for you. When you start to do this it will be painful. Your legs haven't been moved at all in over a month so your muscles will be sore. I need you to push through the pain and we will take breaks along the way. We will only be doing this for two hours today and as the days go on and the pain lessens we can go for longer. So what we are going to do is get you standing and holding onto the bars. I want your legs to get used to just standing and then we are going to work on taking a step. It's truly mind over matter. If you focus your mind to just walking eventually those thoughts will connect with your legs. It's going to be frustrating for the first few days, but it will get better."

"OK"

"Tsunade-Sama did say you weren't one for conversation and that's fine. I can talk enough for the both of us."

Nikko pushed the wheelchair so Sasuke was in front of both ends of the parallel bars.

"Alright I need you to put a hand on both bars and pull yourself up."

Sasuke grabbed the bars with each hand and then pulled himself up so he was standing. It didn't hurt to stand and Sasuke took that as a good sign. Though, he really didn't know if it was or wasn't. Sasuke knew he could feel his legs so he kept reminding himself that, that was a good thing.

"Now this is the hard part. I need you to get your mind focused on walking. Remember walking and how to do it. I need you to focus on it, because your legs need to remember how to do it. As you are remembering you are going to try to move one of your legs. This can take a few minutes to work or it could take days I really depends on how bad the nerve damage was and for how long. I know you were in captivity for nine days, but you don't remember anything. So if the nerve damage was done on day one or two it might take a little longer for you to start moving your legs. If it was done near the end then you have a good chance at moving sooner. Tsunade healed you on day nine so if the damage wasn't there for very long then you will be in a really good spot. So just focus, close your eyes if you want and just picture yourself walking and try moving your leg at the same time."

Sasuke was going to make the effort in listening to Nikko. He wanted to be out of here and in his own place again. Tsunade knew he would need something to motivate him with and that definitely did the trick. Sasuke wanted his own place so badly and he didn't want to be back on the Compound. That was one of the many good things about the Council's death, those Uchiha laws are no more. Tsunade had been working on who to have in the council and who to have as the new leader of the ANBU. So far she had come up with a few candidates but nothing serious yet. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused his mind to remember him being outside and walking around while he tried to get his right leg to move. He felt stupid doing it, but if it was going to get him out of here then he was going to try. Nikko didn't say anything she just let Sasuke try and do this on his own. Realistically there wasn't anything she could do until Sasuke was able to move his legs. Once he did that then her job would truly begin. Shikamaru was standing on the other side of the glass. He could hear everything that was said and he was just standing there watching and waiting for Sasuke to move his leg. Shikamaru was praying that the nerve damage happened near the end of the nine days so Sasuke would be able to move around sooner. Shikamaru was actually a little nervous about Sasuke getting his own place again. They hadn't been able to do anything or even talk really in the last two weeks. They had three adults constantly watching their every move. The only time they had alone was an hour here and there when Shikamaru took Sasuke outside. Even then there were other people around. Shikamaru was so proud of Sasuke for fighting through everything and surviving. He was also hoping that Sasuke wouldn't remember what happened to him. If he never remembered then he could just move on like it never happened. There would never be those nightmares and memories haunting him to remind him of what he had been through. Shikamaru knew that Sasuke would be able to do this; he was just hoping that his attitude wouldn't be an issue.

After an intense five minutes Sasuke actually felt his right leg take a step. Shikamaru was watching from outside of the room and he couldn't help the big smile that spread over his face. Sasuke had done it, he took a step. Sasuke was happy that he was able to move his one leg, but at the same time it took a lot of work and it hurt like hell.

"There you go see you can do it. You just took a step. Now how bad was the pain?"

"About a six."

"From what I hear you have a high pain tolerance so a six to you would be a nine to someone else. As I said it will hurt, because those nerves and muscles haven't been used. This first week will be about those nerves and getting them back to working properly. It will be painful for the first few days. It's like when your leg falls asleep and it can hurt for those few minutes until its back to normal. It's the same thing; those nerves have been asleep for at least thirty-two days. Now you are waking them up and it will hurt until they go back to normal. Your legs will feel weak like your hands and arms did when you first woke up. You haven't been using those muscles in a long time and you need to regain the strength and full use of them. So once we get you on crutches then the rest of the time will be able strengthening your muscles again with exercises that you can do here and at home. It's all about how much effort you want to put in. The more you put in the faster you will be walking normally again. So let's try the left leg and see if we can get it moving. The first step is the hardest after that your body will start to remember the movement."

Sasuke took a deep breath and focused his mind to work on getting his left leg to move. Now he knew how much it would hurt so he was prepared for the pain. He was glad he had the right one moving and he was hoping it wouldn't take this long each time he wanted to take a step. After another five minutes or so Sasuke was able to move his left leg. It hurt the same amount as his right leg did so he figured that was a good thing.

"Alright we have movement in both legs. Now I promise that was the hardest part. Until you were able to move both legs we couldn't do anything. Now we know that you can move your legs and those nerves are able to work, we are going to put them to work. I want you to use the bars as a way to balance and hold yourself up when you need to. I want you to walk from this end of the bar to the other end. Once you get there we can take a break. It's going to hurt so take it slow and just get your legs used to moving again. We are going to be doing this a lot. The repetitive motions will help your nerves relearn how to work properly. Once you can do this without having to think about it is when we can get you on the crutches."

Sasuke just gave a nod and he went to work on getting his right leg to move again. It took him a few minutes, but it wasn't as long as the first time. He did the same with his left and he found out that the more times he moved the stronger the pain got. Sasuke did his best to breathe through it and just push through the pain. It wasn't easy and it was a long process to get to the end of the bars, but he finally did it. Nikko went and grabbed Sasuke's wheelchair and had him sit down in it. Sasuke couldn't believe how much it hurt just to walk that few feet to the end of the bars. He knew his body hadn't been moving around in over a month, but he didn't expect the pain, even his back hurt from it.

"Good job Sasuke. You did really great today. How bad is the pain?"

"Nine"

"It's going to be very painful, but you did it. You walked from that side of the bars over to this side. So no matter what the pain is you have to be happy and proud that you did it. Most people it takes longer than an hour to do it. You did it in an hour. That's amazing. You are young and your body is strong and determined and that is very good when you need to recover from something like this. I'm going to go and speak to Tsunade about your progress so far. Why don't you take a break and when I come back we can speak about continuing on if Tsunade wants us to. She might say enough for today with the pain level. If we do too much too soon it can actually hurt your nerves and push back your recovery and that is something no one wants. So I will go and speak to her and you just hang out here for a little bit."

Nikko got up and headed out of the room. Shikamaru figured he would go in the room to see Sasuke and let him know what he was feeling.

"Hey Sasuke" Shikamaru said as he bent down in front of Sasuke so he was eye level.

"Hey" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I know it hurts a lot, but you did it. Sasuke you walked." Shikamaru said with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smile back. He did do it. He really did walk even if he had to hold on to do it, he still did it.

"It hurts like a bitch."

"I know I saw."

Shikamaru moved his hands so he could start massaging Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke was going to say something about contact, but with Shikamaru he didn't mind it. Sasuke hated when people touched him, but with Shikamaru he found himself really not minding it. The massaging was actually helping with the pain so Sasuke gave Shikamaru a small smile.

"That's actually helping calm the pain down."

"I had a feeling it might. Just think in a week you can be in your own place hiding out from society again."

"You joke, but I like not being in society. Too many looks and rumors going around. It's just easier to be alone inside my own place."

"You can't be in there alone all the time. You have to let me in every now and then you know."

"I'll always let you in. I don't make any promises about your very loud mother though."

Shikamaru laughed.

"She is very loud and can be a little overbearing at times, but she cares. I know it must be hard for you to be around so many adults after being on your own for so long."

"The concept of parents is foreign to me."

"Ya, but you had your parents for seven years. You must remember what it was like to have them around."

"Of course I do, but Uchihas aren't really known for being caring and compassionate. It could be weeks before my father spoke to me and I to him. My mother would be there if you got hurt or were sick, but she never hugged really or was just caring all the time. It really was a cold house most of the time. The only comfort I got was from Itachi really and that didn't work out so well."

"I couldn't imagine growing up and not talking to my father for weeks. We truly did grow up in different worlds."

"I like that you aren't from the same world that I am from. I live in a dark world and you are like this little sunlight shining through. You don't belong in the dark."

"You don't either. Maybe in time you will come over into my world a little bit more and see that parents can really be a great thing to have. Kakashi certainly cares about you. He's barely left your side in the past month. You should try not pushing him away and letting him in on your life. You never know you might actually enjoy it."

"Maybe. He has been really great in the last little while. He went out of his way to keep me safe before all of this happened. I know he cares, maybe I should start to let him in."

"You can't shut yourself out of the world forever. You should let a few people see who you truly are, because what I have seen so far is really great."

"Suck up." Sasuke joked.

"I don't know anything about sucking, but I do know a few things about kissing." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Well that was dirty. You've been around Kakashi for too long I think." Sasuke smiled back.

"You're probably right about that. Besides you were supposed to say show me and then I was going to kiss you."

"Oh I'm sorry I ruined your little segway there." Sasuke smiled.

"So let's try this again. I don't know anything about sucking, but I do know a few things about kissing." Shikamaru smiled.

"You should show me." Sasuke smirked.

"My pleasure."

Shikamaru moved up slightly so he could kiss Sasuke. They hadn't done anything since that first time in Sasuke's room the night Sasuke was taken. Sasuke accepted the kiss and brought his hands to the back of Shikamaru's neck to deepen the kiss. Shikamaru still had his hands on Sasuke's thighs and he licked Sasuke's lips asking for entrance once again. Sasuke granted it and they deepened the kiss once again. They didn't fight for control or dominance they just let themselves get lost in the kiss. After a few minutes Shikamaru pulled away.

"I can't wait for you to be in your own place."

"I know then we won't have to worry about getting caught."

The door to the room opened and in walked Nikko. She had a smile on her face and both Shikamaru and Sasuke were praying she didn't just see them kissing.

"How's the pain Sasuke?"

"About a seven now."

"Alright well Tsunade-Sama was very pleased with the progress after just an hour. She wants us to stop for today so the pain doesn't get out of control. So we will continue this tomorrow at ten. So you can go back to your room if you want or outside it's up to you."

"Thank-you for the help." Sasuke said.

"It's my job sweetie. Tsunade-Sama is also going to start looking for a new place for you. Apparently she thought you weren't going to be able to do it. Now she is going to try and find you a place before you get out of here."

"She should know better than to doubt Sasuke." Shikamaru said with a smile as he stood back up.

"Indeed. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke and just rest up. In a couple hours the pain will be gone."

Shikamaru grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and took Sasuke out of the room. They headed outside for a bit so they could be alone and out in the sun. They knew that Kakashi would be back soon and waiting for Sasuke in his room. Shikamaru and Sasuke just wanted a little bit more time to be alone. Sasuke was hoping that in a week he would be able to get out of the hospital and be alone in his own apartment once again. Shikamaru sat down on a bench with Sasuke in the chair beside him. It was a nice warm and sunny day so they sat a little bit in the shade.

"Are you ever going to go back on missions? Or are you just going to follow me around forever?" Sasuke asked lightly in a joking way.

The truth was Sasuke was glad that Shikamaru was here with him. It made the time go by faster and it was nice to feel that support. This was different for Sasuke he wasn't used to people being around him. He was used to being alone and figuring things out for himself. It was nice to have people being there for him, even if it was annoying at times.

"I will shortly once you are back to walking around. I figured you might kill someone if I leave you in the hospital."

"I'll be fine. I only have seven more days." Sasuke lightly smiled.

"You better only have that many. You did really good today. You walked you can't tell me you aren't excited about it."

"Of course I am, but it's a long way to go from being back to normal."

"I know, but at least it's a start. Now you can work on getting back to walking and building your muscle strength again. Before you know it you'll be back on missions."

"I just want everything to go back to normal before all of this crap happened. Well almost everything." Sasuke said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Everything will be soon. This will blow over and everyone will move on to something else. Some new scandal will come up and that will get everyone's attention. You can go back to your squad and be a ninja again."

"And you can go back to yours. How is everyone anyways?"

"They are good. Naruto and Sakura I have been keeping them updated on how you are doing. A lot of them are busy with missions right now. The village is kind of in a bit of a weird state without the council and Danzou controlling the ANBU. I'm not sure what Tsunade will do about it yet."

"Kakashi said she had some people she was considering for the council, but she didn't have anyone definitive yet."

"The ANBU haven't been able to go out on missions without a leader. Tsunade is afraid of what they will do. Some are loyal to Konoha, but some were loyal to the five ANBU that attacked us and Danzou. I think Tsunade is going through the ANBU list to see who she can trust or not before anyone goes on a mission."

"That makes sense. Some might have agreed with Danzou and his decision in all of this. Some of the ANBU have been with Danzou for many years their loyalty would have been strong."

"Oh it's strong, just not strong enough to go after Itachi. None even volunteered to go looking for Itachi."

"They never will. Itachi used to be a captain for the ANBU when he was younger. He wasn't even twelve when he was in the ANBU. He was the youngest they ever had. They might be afraid of him, but there is also that level of respect. They can't kill him and they respect him enough not to even try."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. That first night you were in the hospital when Itachi came. He went over to you and your heartbeat was going crazy from his chakra being so angry and dark. He removed the curse seal like Kakashi told you last week. He whispered something to you. He said he used to tell you it all the time. Do you know what he said?"

Sasuke was quiet for a long time. Shikamaru knew he was lost in a memory and Shikamaru let him be. Shikamaru knew that Sasuke was either going to share this or he wasn't. Shikamaru was alright if Sasuke wasn't ready to talk about it yet or not, but he was hoping that he was. Finally after ten minutes Sasuke spoke.

"Like I said growing up my parents weren't really parental. They were nothing like yours. I had Itachi though and he was really the one that I would go to if I had a problem or I needed comfort. I used to get nightmares all the time growing up. The doctors couldn't explain why, they just said I would grow out of it."

"Did you?"

"Sort of. I still get them, but not as much. Now I can go a few weeks and be fine and then get them for a week straight. Growing up I used to get them for months straight and then get a couple nights without them. It started when I was three and after two weeks of me going to my parents at night they told me I had to deal with it. I tried for a few weeks, but Itachi noticed I wasn't sleeping enough or at all. So one night he had me sleep in his room with him and he found out why. After that I used to go to him in the middle of the night when I couldn't handle being alone in the dark. He used to tell me the same thing every time and it always made me feel better and safe. He used to tell me that he loved me. That when I was lost in total darkness he would be my guiding light and bring me to safety again. It's silly, but it always made me feel better."

"That's not silly at all. You and your brother had a special bond. He was there for you and it seems like he still is."

"It doesn't make any sense. He was so caring towards me growing up. Then he just switched literally over-night. That night I had never seen him like that. He was never like that with me and yet he killed them for nothing. I'm so confused. I don't know who to believe. I don't know if that night was the real Itachi and everything else was just false. Or if who I got was the real Itachi and there was something more to what happened; something important that I missed or wasn't being told. Now he comes by and kills these people that hurt me. He's protective all over again yet for the last six years he didn't care. None of this makes any sense and I won't ever get answers."

"There was something else that Itachi said that night."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "What? What did he say?"

"Kakashi didn't know if telling you would be a good idea, because we don't know what the information would be. He was worried it would hurt you more and he didn't want that."

"Shikamaru what did Itachi say?"

"He said when you are ready for the truth; look behind where all your secrets were kept. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Ya it does." Sasuke said a little distant.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Itachi had kept something hidden for him. Maybe it would be the truth of that night and maybe it would be Itachi telling him that he never cared. Sasuke didn't know what he would find, but he did know that he couldn't go looking for at least a week.

"Maybe when you get out and feel ready for it you can go and find what he left you. Maybe that will answer some of your questions."

"Or it'll be him telling me he doesn't care. That it was all a lie."

"I don't think that is what you'll find."

"What makes you sound so sure?"

"He didn't need to come back and kill them. He could have let them keep hurting you and possibly kill you. Itachi risked being captured to find out if you were alright and who hurt you. You didn't see him that night he was beyond pissed. His chakra was so dark and angry it felt like I couldn't breathe. You can't fake that emotion. It was true raw emotions and not even Itachi could fake that. I think that maybe there was more to what happened then you know about. Maybe he wanted you to know the truth when he thought you were old enough to handle it."

"I won't know until I can go and look. He was angry?"

"Extremely."

"He rarely gets angry. I've only seen it once and that was when someone in the Clan attacked me. Itachi found out and he lost it. He put the guy in the hospital for a month. Everyone left me alone after that. That was the only time I had ever seen him angry."

"Anger is a strong, raw emotion. For someone like Itachi to get angry then you know it's pure. I think he cares a lot about you and I think he had to do what he did. For whatever reasons I think there was more to it then you were led to believe."

"Maybe. I'll find out in a week."

"We should head back inside. I'm sure Kakashi is wondering where you are and how it went."

"Probably."

Shikamaru got up and started to push Sasuke inside the building and towards his room. Sure enough Kakashi was pacing around the room anxiously waiting for when Sasuke would return. Kakashi turned to them as he heard the door opening. He gave them a smile even if they couldn't see it.

"How was it Sasuke?"

Shikamaru pushed Sasuke over to the bed and Sasuke got up on the bed. Shikamaru put the wheelchair off to the side for now.

"It was fine. The therapist was smart enough not to talk the whole time."

"Well that's good, but did you walk?"

"Yes" Sasuke said with a smile still on his face.

It wasn't often that he smiled, but he couldn't help it. In a week he would be out of the hospital and in his own place. He was going to be back to normal soon and he couldn't help, but be happy about it.

"That's fantastic Sasuke. See in another six days you will be out of here and on the path to getting better. I knew you could do it. How bad was the pain?"

"It was pretty bad, but it's better now. The therapist said that in a couple of days the pain won't be there. She said my legs are asleep and once they are fully awake the pain won't be there."

"That makes sense they haven't been moved or used in thirty-two days. Did she tell you what her plans were?"

"She said that until I am on crutches then I have to use the parallel bars. Once I am able to walk without pain and without having to think about walking is when I can go on crutches. After that she said it's a lot of conditioning work to strengthen my muscles again."

"Okay so once you are on crutches we could do some exercises to help strengthen your muscles."

"Ya she said it's like my arms and hands after I woke up. I just have to build up strength again and then I can go down to a cane and then nothing."

"Did she say how long it might take?"

"About two months and I'll be walking normally again."

"That's great news. Sasuke some people go through this therapy and have to do it for six months some even a year before they are walking normally again. You got lucky that and you are young so your body heals faster and bounces back quicker. This is all good news. You must be happy and just a little excited about it."

"I am, but I don't want to get too hopeful. Something could go wrong, I could move the wrong way and it could get damaged. We don't know how well my nerves are healed. I'll get excited when I'm standing on crutches and Tsunade hands me my keys to my new apartment. Then I will believe it happened and get excited about it."

"Fair enough."

The door to the room opened and in walked Shikamaru's parents.

"Hello Sasuke. How did it go sweetie?" Yoshino asked.

"It went well. I was able to walk so the therapist is hopeful I'll be out in a week."

"Oh sweetie that is fantastic. Did it hurt at all?"

"A lot, but she said it would only be like that for a few days."

"Your legs haven't been moved in over a month it makes sense that moving them would hurt. Did she say how long you would be in therapy for?" Shikaku asked.

"If everything goes well then two months."

"That's not bad. I know of fellow ninja that were in therapy for eight, nine months before they were back to normal." Shikaku said.

"That's what I said. He's lucky he's young and his body is tough." Kakashi said.

"Well we aren't here to over crowd you. We just came to see how it went and to pick up our son. We have that dinner with you aunt remember?" Yoshino said to Shikamaru.

"No I forgot. Do we have to? She's so loud."

"She is my sister and I love her, but she is loud and can be annoying at times. Which is why we have to go, because if we don't I will never hear the end of it." Yoshino said.

"Go and have dinner with your family. I'll see you tomorrow and you can bitch all about it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The door to the room opened once again and Tsunade came in this time.

"Full room in here. Sasuke your therapist said that today went very well. How do you feel? Is the pain starting to lessen?"

"I'm fine, the pain is going away."

"Good if there is ever a point where it gets worse you need to let someone know. These first few days are going to be the easiest to damage your nerves again. Once your body is able to walk without pain then we don't have to worry. So for the next few days don't push yourself and if the pain ever gets really bad in your back then you need to say something right away. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"Good. Now hurry the hell up and get out of this hospital. I can't have my only Uchiha lazing about in bed all day. Not only that you have two of my ninjas refusing to go on missions while you are in here. There is only so long I can let Kakashi sit around doing nothing. So get your ass out of this hospital so I can have my ninjas back."

"Hey it's not my fault they won't leave. I tell them to leave all the time they won't."

"That's because we care about you." Kakashi said.

"Yes well it would be more helpful to me if you could care about him from a distance. Kakashi need to speak to you about something in private." Tsunade said.

"Wow you leave the hospital for less than two hours and you got yourself into trouble. That's impressive." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Let's see how long it takes you to get into trouble once you leave."

"About five minutes probably."

"Knowing you that is very much accurate." Tsunade said.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi said.

"Again I can't go anywhere."

"In a week you can." Shikamaru said.

"We should get going as well. We can't be late. Sasuke sweetie I'm so happy that you were able to walk. That's wonderful news and we will come by tomorrow to see how you are doing." Yoshino said.

"Have fun at your family dinner." Sasuke said.

"Not likely." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Unfortunately part of growing up is still doing things you don't want to do. Let's go son." Shikaku said.

"See ya." Sasuke said.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"I know. Try and have some fun."

"Ya"

Everyone left the room and Sasuke took in the few minutes alone that he would get. He couldn't wait for when he would be able to leave and get out of here. He just wanted his own apartment again so he could be on his own and only around people when he felt like it. Kakashi was brought into Tsunade's office that she had at the hospital for her patients. Tsunade sat down in her chair and Kakashi sat down in the other on the opposite side of the desk. He didn't know what this was about, but it seemed very professional.

"Kakashi I want to speak to you about a new position. I know you love being a sensei to those kids and I want you to know that you still would be. You could still train them and go on missions with them. This new position would really be more paperwork and meetings that you would need to handle and go to. Almost every ninja in this village respects you for your skills and what you have done to protect the village. The Fourth himself taught you and that speaks very highly of your skills. I would like to offer you the position of ANBU leader."

"And what would that require?"

"You wouldn't have to be an ANBU; I know that is something you do not wish to do. Basically your job would be paperwork for missions, organizing missions and their squads. You would be running the ANBU, so basically you would be running a small village. I'm sure you remember from being in the ANBU how it works and what is entitled of you. You can still be a sensei and go on your own missions if you wish. I'm not trying to take anything away from you. I'm trying to add on. It would be a promotion with an obvious pay raise. It's up to you if you wish to take this on."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"I would like your answer as soon as possible. I will give you until Sasuke is back to walking around by himself though. I know being there for Sasuke right now is your main priority and I understand that. I need to know by the end of two months if this is a yes or a no."

"I'll think about it and see if that is something I can do."

"Thank-you Kakashi."

"Thank-you for thinking of me for this position Hokage-Sama."

"You are the right person for the job. I hope you say yes. Think about it and see if this is something you would be able to manage and live with."

"I will and I will let you know once I have made a decision."

Tsunade just gave a nod and Kakashi got up and headed back to Sasuke's room. He had to admit he was surprised that Tsunade had asked him for this job. Kakashi had been in the ANBU, but it wasn't a job he would do again. He didn't know how he felt about any of this and running the ANBU might not go over so well with him being Sasuke's sensei. Kakashi knew he would need to think everything through before he made a decision. Kakashi went back into Sasuke's room to see that he was still sitting there. Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke would be tired from the therapy and the stress on his body from it. Kakashi sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" Sasuke asked lightly.

"When you get home and out of the hospital."

"What's the difference of me being here or at home?"

"At home you can walk around and here you can't. Something could go wrong while you are here and I would like to be here in case it does."

"What could happen? I'm fine and healthy. I know I wasn't for a long time, but I'm better now. My body doesn't hurt and the headaches have pretty much completely gone away. I'm okay you can leave me for the night and sleep in your own bed again."

"I know, but I would still like to stay. I know you aren't used to being around so many people for so long, but maybe you'll get used to it."

"Maybe. I'm not used to parents, like actual parents. It's weird to see them so happy and wanting to be together. They're going to a family dinner; we hardly ate at the same table at night. I couldn't imagine being able to have a family where if something happened or was bothering you, you had all these people to turn to. All I had was Itachi and he was gone a lot. Shikamaru said I should start to let some people in so someone knows the real me. This is the real me though, I'm not some happy kid with a smile on my face all the time."

"No you're not, but you have been smiling more with Shikamaru around. You two seem to becoming close friends. That's not a bad thing. You having fun is a good thing. You are young and you act more like a thirty year old then a thirteen year old. You need to have some fun before you get too old and you can't. Don't be afraid to be your own age for a little while. When you aren't on a mission who cares if you act like a thirteen year old. Have fun and be young."

"So I can tell you something and you'll keep it a secret?"

"Secret telling; see now we are getting closer to your age."

"I'm serious if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Alright I'll bite, I promise."

"Shikamaru kissed me." Sasuke said with a slight blush and a small smile.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke could be more mature than he was on missions, but the second you put him in a teenage position he turns into a confused thirteen year old.

"I know. He did it before you were taken."

"And who told you?"

"I can't reveal my sources."

"B.S it was either Shikaku or Asuma. Shikamaru already told me that you knew. I wasn't talking about that time. I was talking about earlier."

"Ah so you kissed again. That's interesting. How do you feel about it all? First kiss is kinda a huge thing and you had it with another boy."

"It's a little confusing. I liked it and I kissed him back, but does that make me gay?"

"It might. Have you ever had any interest in kissing a girl?"

"No, but I didn't with Shikamaru it just happened one night. We hung out and got close I didn't expect it, but when it happened I didn't mind it. I liked it."

"You are young; you are only thirteen you have many years before you have to figure anything out. You like Shikamaru so go with it. On day you might like a girl or you might not. You don't need to label yourself as anything right now. In a few years you'll figure it out on if you like guys, girls or both. For now just see how things go with Shikamaru. First relationships are hard and if you ever have a question, just come to me and I'll help you figure things out."

"Thanks Kakashi. How are you and Iruka doing? When did that start?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Shikamaru told you eh?"

"He did when I woke up, the time I remember waking up. He thought I could use the interesting information."

"Hm. It's been a game we have been playing for a few weeks now. He doesn't have your straight forwardness. We've been together for a few years now. It's nothing official we are both free to see other people, but we don't."

"So then how is it not official?"

"I don't like labels. I think if you want to be with someone then you are just with them, because you want to be with them. Once you label something I can get complicated and change things."

"So you are dating, but you are not dating."

"Exactly."

"That to me sounds more complicated than just putting a label on your relationship."

"It can be for some people. For us it works it takes the pressure off. That's what is important for you and Shikamaru. Don't put any pressure on what you have. Just let it grow by itself if that is what it does. You are young and you have a long time to make things complicated. Just focus on getting to know each other and become good friends. If something else happens to come from that then take it slow and see where it goes."

"That's actually good advice."

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised." Kakashi joked.

Sasuke let out a yawn and Kakashi knew that he was tired. Sasuke didn't know why he was so tired all the time now. He knew he was injured, but it had been two weeks since he had woken up he shouldn't still be tired. It was just after one in the afternoon and he was already exhausted. It didn't make any sense to him.

"You should get some sleep Sasuke. Your body needs rest."

"All I do is sleep. I don't know why I'm still tired so much all the time."

"You were seriously injured Sasuke, that's not something you can just get over in a few days. Your body is still tired from when you were unconscious for fifteen days. Lie down and get some sleep. If your body is telling you to sleep, then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"That's because you never leave." Sasuke said lightly.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke. "And I never will. Now sleep."

Sasuke hit the button on the side of the bed to put the back of the bed down. Sasuke knew he would be able to sleep so he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

_It was dark and cold. All Sasuke could feel was pain radiating throughout his body. He had lost his other senses a while ago. He didn't know how long he had been in this room, but he knew it had been a while. He could hear voices in the background, but he couldn't make out anything they were saying. All he could feel was horrific pain and he couldn't move his legs. He didn't know why, but his mind couldn't even register what that could mean. The pain was so bad it was fogging up all of his senses. His eye sight had gone blurry a while ago; if Sasuke had to guess it was days ago. It was hard to figure out, because there were no windows in this place. Nothing to indicate whether it was morning or night. Nothing to indicate how long he had been in this place. He could hear the voices getting more panicked and Sasuke had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He could hear the footsteps of their boots on the cold floor and then he was being dragged across it. Sasuke tried to see where he was being taken to, but his eye sight had gotten worse as the days went on. His head felt like it was being split into two parts. He couldn't make out anything and the small lights on the walls were making his head hurt even more. Sasuke didn't have a choice, but to close his eyes to try and make the added pain stop. It wasn't until his body was no longer being dragged across cement did he open his eyes. He felt dirt and twigs under his back breaking and he looked to see trees around him. The dragging stopped and he heard the footsteps moving away to do something. It was just as dark outside so Sasuke couldn't make it out. His mind was too exhausted to even try to get his eyes to focus. There was no point his body couldn't do it anymore. Sasuke felt the darkness pulling at his mind and he was about to slip into unconsciousness when he was being dragged again. Sasuke's mind registered it and before he knew what was happening he was being thrown into a hole. He tried to move his hands and get his eyes to focus so he could see what was going on. He felt dirt being thrown on top of him and he did his best to not breathe in. The problem was there was too much dirt, too fast and he couldn't keep track of it all. He felt the weight of the dirt getting heavier and heavier against his battered body. Before he knew it he was completely buried and trapped. He could barely hear the voices as they walked away leaving him in the grave._

_Sasuke's mind was fighting to stay alert and functioning, the problem was the pain was too much for his body and mind to handle. He forced his body to move his hands so he could try and dig himself out. He didn't know how deep he was or how much dirt was on top of him, but he couldn't just let himself die either. The pain was bad, but they obviously thought he was going to die so if he could get out, he could get help. Sasuke's body was weak though and no matter how hard he tried his hands weren't strong enough to get through the dirt. He was scraping and digging at it, but there was just no strength in his body. It was all too soon before he lost the battle to consciousness._

Sasuke startled awake and he was breathing heavy. He sat up and tried to get a grip on himself. He saw that his hands were shaking and his mind was now being filled with horrible images of when he was being held captive. Sasuke looked outside and could see that it was dark out and that Kakashi wasn't in the room. Sasuke fought to calm his breathing down, but he couldn't stop the shaking. He heard a door opening and he couldn't help, but jump at the sound. He looked over and saw that Kakashi was coming out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke you okay?"

Kakashi went over to Sasuke and could see that something had scared him. He was shaking and breathing heavy. Kakashi sat down on the side of the bed and tried to get Sasuke to talk to him.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"I remember. I want to say it was a nightmare, but it wasn't. I remember now I remember everything they did. I remember being in that grave and trying to get out, but I couldn't. I couldn't get the strength to dig hard or fast enough. I couldn't breathe; it was so heavy and so dark. I can hear what they said to me. The things they did to me. The pain it was so bad. I thought I was going to die from the pain alone. Why did I have to remember?"

Sasuke's voice was shaky and Kakashi knew that Sasuke was close to just breaking down completely. Kakashi gently pulled Sasuke into a hug and Sasuke couldn't help, but curl into Kakashi as well as he could with his legs.

"I'm so sorry that you remembered. I was hoping you wouldn't. I'm so sorry Sasuke that I left. I should have stayed and this wouldn't have happened. It's going to be okay in time it will be okay."

"It was so cold in that room. I don't know where it was, but I wasn't in jail. It was a basement maybe. There were no windows and the air was dusty. I don't want to remember."

"Shh it's going to be okay. Soon it will only be a memory. Its' okay it's over Sasuke. They can't hurt you anymore, they're dead. It's over and you can just focus on getting better. Just breathe and it will be okay."

Sasuke could feel the tears burning behind his eyes, but he didn't want to let them shed. He couldn't cry again in front of Kakashi. Sasuke never cries and he couldn't do it twice in front of Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back. He knew that Sasuke was holding back tears. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wasn't one for emotions and in the past couple of months he had been through a lot. It was easy to hide your emotions when nothing was happening to you, but once your life took a turn for the worse it wasn't so easy. Kakashi held Sasuke closer to his chest as he spoke.

"Just be thirteen Sasuke. That was the deal we made over two months ago."

Sasuke closed his eyes and he couldn't stop the tears from slowly going down his face. He didn't want to cry, but he really couldn't help it. Kakashi didn't say anything he just held Sasuke close and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Sasuke was a ninja, but he was also a thirteen year old orphan that had gone through hell these past couple of months. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. Once Sasuke calmed down Kakashi just simply wiped the remaining tears from Sasuke's face. Kakashi moved so he was next to Sasuke on the bed and he pulled Sasuke to his chest and pulled the blankets over them. Sasuke curled into Kakashi's chest and for one night he let himself be thirteen and take Kakashi's comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in his new bathroom. His mind was racing with everything that had happened in the past two months. Sasuke stood there in front of his mirror and he couldn't believe how long it took him to be finally able to stand up on his own. He couldn't believe how long it took him to finally be able to walk on his own. Sasuke's mind thought back to that first day when he was finally able to leave the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stood in his hospital room ready to leave. His bag was packed and he was ready to get the hell out of the hospital. Kakashi was there, Shikamaru and his parents were all there in the room with Sasuke. Today was the day he got to leave the hospital and they couldn't have been more excited for him. Today was the day that he would get the keys to his new apartment, where he could be alone and on his own again. Sasuke let himself feel excited today, because even if he didn't get an apartment he was still leaving the hospital and he couldn't have been happier about that._

_He was still getting the nightmares, but Sasuke was used to nightmares he had had them his whole life. He could handle the nightmares as long as he reminded himself that it was over, that he was safe. Itachi had made him safe and Sasuke was thankful for that. Sasuke stood there on the crutches and waited for Tsunade to come in so he could leave. Finally there was a knock on the door and Tsunade walked in. She had a small smile on her face at seeing Sasuke finally leaving the hospital. _

"_You ready to go Sasuke?" Tsunade asked._

"_Completely."_

_Tsunade went over to Sasuke and handed him the keys to his new apartment. Sasuke took them and looked at them. He couldn't believe that Tsunade had found him an apartment in a week._

"_Your new apartment is located at 18 Ocena Avenue apartment 4. The owner knows it's you and he is a sweet old man that has two older sons helping him run the place. Your rent is the same as the place you were paying before the fire. I told you I would find you one and you held up your end of the deal. I'm proud of you Sasuke. Most people would have let this take them down. You didn't you pushed through the pain and fought to get back on your feet. You have a little ways to go still, but you can do it."_

"_Thank-you. I can't believe you actually found an apartment for me. I figured after everything that happened and everything with Itachi, it wouldn't happen."_

"_I'm the Hokage, people can't say no to me. Now you have been discharged so get out of here. All of you."_

_Tsunade left the room. Kakashi placed Sasuke's bag on his shoulders and they all filed out of the hospital room. They walked the same pace as Sasuke. Sasuke had gotten better with the crutches, but he still couldn't walk very fast yet. It didn't matter to Sasuke, because he was walking and he was walking to his new apartment, his new home. His apartment was too far, it wasn't in the same area as his old apartment and Sasuke found that he liked that. It was like a fresh start and Sasuke was really looking forward to that. In the past week Sasuke really had tried to open up to Kakashi and just be thirteen around him. When he woke up that first night after the nightmare it wasn't awkward between them. Kakashi acted like it was just a normal everyday thing and that made it easier for Sasuke to act like it wasn't a big deal. As Sasuke thought about it, he figured that maybe it wasn't a big deal. Sasuke wasn't used to comfort from adults and he figured that maybe that was normal for a child and an adult to do. When Sasuke thought about it him and Itachi used to do that all the time when he had a nightmare. Itachi was older than him and acted more like an adult than a child. This was all new to Sasuke and he was sure he would be able to figure it out._

_They arrived at the apartment building and there were four steps to get up to the door. Stairs were new for Sasuke but he just took it slow and took it one step at a time. The crutches made it easier for him to get up the steps, because he could use them to lift himself up. They went inside the building and walked down the hallway until they stopped at Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke opened the door and he couldn't believe how nice the place looked. There was even new furniture in the place. Sasuke walked into the living room with the others behind him._

"_Wow Sasuke this place is nice." Shikamaru said._

"_Where did the furniture come from?" Sasuke asked Kakashi._

"_A furniture store in the village donated it. Some people don't like you and they fear you because of Itachi. However, there are some people that are impressed by what you have survived and they want to help you. This store wanted to help you and get you started after your apartment was set on fire. The whole place is furnished and you have everything you need to make a fresh start. I got you food yesterday so you wouldn't have to worry about that." Kakashi said._

"_You knew yesterday that I had an apartment. Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked._

"_That would have ruined the surprise and I know how much you love surprises." Kakashi said._

"_I hate surprises."_

"_I know that's what makes it fun." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke._

"_This place is very nice though Sasuke. You can decorate the walls and really make this a home." Yoshino said._

"_It is nice. It's a lot bigger than my last place. Hopefully there won't be any problems."_

"_I'm sure you'll be fine." Shikaku said._

"_Well Sasuke, you're home." Shikamaru said with a smile._

_Sasuke smiled back, he liked that word, home. This place he was going to make his home. He hadn't had a home in a long time. His last place was just that, a place, it was an apartment. He didn't want a home; he wanted his old home with his old family. Now though, he could make this his new home with his new family. Sasuke didn't know what to do with a family, all he's ever had was Itachi, but he was going to take it slow and figure it out along the way._

"_Finally." Sasuke said with a smile._

"_Well let's see what the rest looks like." Yoshino said with a smile._

_They walked around the apartment and Sasuke couldn't believe how big it was. There was even a little patio for himself. Sasuke had a brand new double bed with bedding and everything. There were even some clothes for him that was donated by another store in the village. Sasuke couldn't believe that someone was willing to help him after everything that happened. Sasuke thought that everyone in the village would fear him and hate him. He didn't even think that people would be willing to help him. He just figured that everyone would hate him and blame him for what happened to the council and the ANBU. As it turns out not everyone was happy with what Danzou and the ANBU had done so Sasuke and Shikamaru. That night everyone stayed for dinner that Yoshino insisted on cooking for them. Later on when everyone left Sasuke just laid down on his new bed and just let himself be happy._

_End Flashback_

It had now been two months since that day and Sasuke couldn't believe that he could actually walk normally again. It had been a long process for Sasuke and he had spent many days frustrated, but he had done it. He had gone down to a cane after a month and then just one week ago he was able to walk without the cane. Shikamaru had been by a lot and they had gotten closer and closer. Sasuke blushed slightly remembering all the make-out sessions they had since Sasuke had lived here. Once a week they all had gotten together for dinner. The day always changed because of when someone was on a mission, but when everyone was in the village they had a dinner night. Shikamaru had returned to duty a month ago after Sasuke told him to go. Shikamaru was happy to be back on missions with his squad and Sasuke couldn't wait until he could be back on missions as well. Kakashi had refused to go back onto missions until Sasuke was completely healthy again. They had their first mission back as team seven tomorrow and Sasuke was excited and ready for it. Sasuke left the bathroom to grab his jacket and head out to take care of something that was long overdue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office to speak to her about the new position that she had offered him two months ago. Kakashi had spent many hours thinking about it and speaking to Iruka about what he thought. Kakashi really didn't know if he could do it or if he wanted to do it yet. He was completely on the fence with his decision, but he needed to make one. His time was up so he was just going to go with his gut and hope it would be the right decision.

"Ah Kakashi, what can I do for you?"

"I've been thinking a lot about the promotion and I have come to my decision for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll do it. I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I'm willing to try and see if I can."

"If it doesn't work out, then let me know and I will come up with a different solution. For now congratulations and when you return from your mission tomorrow we can go through and over everything."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"I believe in you Kakashi. You can do this. Now I have work to do, so get out of here."

Kakashi just gave a nod and headed out of the office. He needed to be somewhere anyways so he was fine with the conversation coming to an end. Kakashi didn't know if he would be able to handle everything, but he was going to give it a try. Kakashi headed over to where he was certain Sasuke would be heading.

It was just after six at night and Sasuke was walking down the street and headed down to the Compound. Sasuke wanted to see what it was that Itachi had left for him and he had to go back to his old house to find out. Sasuke really didn't want to do this, but he had to in order to finally be able to move on from everything that happened that night. Sasuke was nervous and scared to go back into the house. He hadn't been in it since that night and he didn't know if he would even be able to go in, but he had to. The place where they kept all their secrets was in that house so Sasuke had to go in. Sasuke walked up to the Compound entrance and saw that Kakashi and Shikamaru were standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We had a feeling you would be coming here tonight. We figured you might need some company." Kakashi said.

"How did you know I would be coming here tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"It was just a guess. You are able to return to duty tomorrow. We figured you might go looking tonight for whatever it was that Itachi left for you." Shikamaru answered.

"I have to know." Sasuke simply answered.

"We know and we thought you could use the company." Kakashi said.

"I haven't been through the house since that night." Sasuke said softly looking at the front entrance.

Kakashi and Shikamaru stood on either side of Sasuke for support.

"Whenever you are ready we can go in." Shikamaru said.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. So might as well just do it." Sasuke said.

They all walked through the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. Kakashi had been through here before when he was cleaning it up and finding Sasuke a house to stay in. Kakashi could still remember all of the dried blood that was all over the building walls and on the ground. Now it was like it never happened. The Compound still had a weird energy within it. It was dark and very depressing. The life that once filled these walls was no longer there and Kakashi doubted if it ever would be again. This was all Sasuke's land, his property, and Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke tore it all down when he got older. They made it to Sasuke's old house and they stopped out front of it. They stood there looking at the main Uchiha house, the house where all of the Clan leaders had lived with their families. This was supposed to be Sasuke's house when he became the leader of the Clan. That's how it worked. The oldest son was always the one to protect the new heir to the Clan. The second son was the one to become the heir and take over. It was an old tradition from when the Clan first started. It was believed that the job of the eldest son was to protect his younger siblings and older sisters. It was the second son's job to take care of the Clan and lead them to victory and safety. Sasuke's job would have been to lead the Clan, and Itachi's job would have been to protect Sasuke. Should Sasuke die, before any of his sons could take over the title, it would then fall onto Itachi until one of the sons were of age to take over. Now that bloodline was dead and only Sasuke and Itachi were left.

Kakashi hadn't even been inside of this house since that night so he didn't know what they would be walking into. He knew that he could handle it, but he didn't know how well Shikamaru and Sasuke would handle it. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle being in here very well, but he also knew that Sasuke needed to go in so he could have some closure and peace with that night. Sasuke knew he had to go in there and he knew the longer he stood outside thinking about it the harder it would be to go inside. He knew where he needed to go and he could avoid the meditation room so he wouldn't have to see the blood from his parents. Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to look at this like a mission. He was to go in get the paper and get out. No more, no less. Sasuke went and headed for the front door with Kakashi and Shikamaru behind him. Sasuke opened the unlocked door and headed inside and went straight for the stairs. He didn't even look around for a second. Kakashi and Shikamaru followed Sasuke, but Shikamaru couldn't help, but look around as he did so. The place was covered in dust that much was obvious. It was also not very decorated. He didn't see any pictures on the walls of the family. Nothing to make this place look like a home, it was just a house. Shikamaru thought it was weird, because his home was full of family pictures and of him growing up. His mother was always chasing him around with the camera growing up and she still does on family time. Sasuke truly did come from a different world than him and it would take Sasuke a while to be comfortable in his world.

They headed up the stairs and Sasuke went into Itachi's old bedroom. They always had a secret hiding spot that they could use so their father wouldn't see something. Itachi's room was full of books along one wall. There were weapons on another wall that were dusty and starting to tarnish from lack of use and cleaning. There was a bed, a desk and a dresser in the room as well. There were pictures of Sasuke and Itachi together on the walls. It was clear that Itachi loved Sasuke. There were no pictures of anyone else, just the two of them. Sasuke went over to the bookcase and removed one of the books about ninja strategy. Behind it was a book about learning piano. Both Kakashi and Shikamaru were confused about why there would be that book and why it would be hidden.

"Itachi was allowed to read, because father felt like he was strong and reaching his potential. Father was very proud of Itachi and he let Itachi get away with everything. I wasn't so lucky. I loved to read, but he never let me. Itachi used to tell them that he was taking me with him to train and he would train me. He would hide a book in his pack for me to read while he trained. I would spend hours reading while he trained. Near the end he would train me so he technically didn't lie to father. He was a great teacher. He really encouraged me to read and to just be me. When he was away from a mission he would bring me back two books. One was a language book from a different country for me to learn. The second was always a music book. This book was the first music book he gave me. I was four and we went to an auditorium one day for a family gathering. In one of the rooms there was a piano and I sat down and started to just play around on it. The next mission he went on was the first time he brought me books back. He would take me down to the auditorium and let me play on the piano. I would read the book and I learned how to play. When I was six for my sixth birthday he bought me a guitar. I remember father was so mad, but he didn't say anything. Itachi must have told him something beforehand. I had the guitar until the fire. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Whenever we needed to tell each other something really important and we didn't want anyone to overhear. We would write it down and put it in this book."

"That's really cool that you can play the piano and guitar Sasuke. You two were really close. That must have made what happened that night even worse." Shikamaru said.

"It did, because it didn't make sense. That wasn't the Itachi I knew."

"Itachi must have wrote something for you before he did what he did." Kakashi said.

"He either wrote that it was all a lie that he didn't care. Or he wrote why he really did what he did."

"Are you going to find out?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. For now I'll keep the book in my place and when I'm ready to know what his final words he wanted me to know are, then I'll read it. For now I just want my life to go back to normal. I just want to go on missions and do what I always do. When I'm ready to know the whole truth then I'll read what he wrote."

"I think that's the best solution Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"You ready to head out of here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ya. One day I'll do something with this place. Until that day I can just continue to collect dust."

"You'll figure out what to do with the Compound when you are older and are ready to cross that bridge. For now the best thing you can do is just grow up and live your life the way you want to live it." Kakashi said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

They all headed out of the house and out of the Compound. It was just after seven o'clock at night and Sasuke was ready to be alone. He headed home and put the book down on his desk. One day when he was ready to know what Itachi wanted to tell him he would read it. Sasuke made something to eat then sat down to watch a little TV before he headed off to bed. He had his first mission tomorrow and he was excited to be back to a normal routine and life. Sasuke was up and ready to go on his mission in the morning. He headed over to the front gate where they would be meeting up. Sasuke was the first one there and he was so happy to be back to work. He didn't let it show, but he was really looking forward to being out, even if it was just a simple C-Ranked mission. Naruto and Sakura showed up about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Sasuke! It's about time you got back to work." Naruto yelled with enthusiasm.

"It's good to see you back to duty Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine and ready to work."

"Well it's about time Sasuke. I was starting to think you were never going to get better. It took you long enough."

"It's good to have you back Sasuke." Sakura said.

"It's good to be back."

Kakashi showed up about half an hour later. He was always late, but for missions he wasn't as late as he usually was for training or a team meeting.

"Yo"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry, but there was a very informative old man on my path and as you know it would be rude not to listen to your elders. Now shall we go?"

"Of course we can go; we've been waiting for you to show up." Naruto mumbled.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go team." Kakashi said.

They all took off to start their mission as a team once again. Sasuke couldn't help, but let his mind wander to everything that had happened in the past few months. His apartment was burned down with him almost in it. He was in the hospital, he was forced to live in the Compound and abide by old Uchiha laws. He lived with Kakashi, Shikamaru kissed him; he was captured by ANBU and tortured for nine days. He was unconscious for fifteen days, he almost bleed to death, he had to relearn how to walk and now his brother's mystery letter that he told him about before he killed all these people to protect him. A lot had happened and most of it was for the worse. There were a few moments when he was able to say was a positive moment. Him and Shikamaru had gotten close and were making out a lot. Sasuke had gotten closer to Kakashi and looked at him as more than just a sensei. Shikamaru's parents had accepted him into their home and lives. Sasuke had been through hell in these past few months, but at the end of it all he ended up coming through with his own little family. Sasuke didn't know what the future would hold, but he found himself wanting to find out. For the first time in his life since he was seven he was looking towards the future and not the past.

The End

**A/N: So yes this is the end of this story, but have no fear, because there will be a sequel to this one. It won't be anything serious just a lot of fluffy stuff. It will be about Kakashi and Iruka handling Kakashi's new job. It will be about Shikamaru and Sasuke's relationship growing and them going through each other being on missions and getting small injuries nothing serious. There won't be any major plot twist or anything too serious. It will just be a fun little story, but there will be a sequel.**


End file.
